DRACO¿ENAMORADO?
by jossy malfoy
Summary: CAP 17 y 18 LISTOS! Draco toma una decision de la cual puede arrepentirse...Ahora solo queda esperar la reaccion de Hermione; se dara por vencida o luchara por lo que tanto a sufrido? ¡COMENTEN POR FAVOR!
1. TROUBLE

MALFOY..¿ENAMORADO?

CAPITULO 1.-TROUBLE

-Era demasiado lindo par no comprarlo- decía hermione mientras que caminaba alado de ginny observando un pequeño trajecito que mas bien parecía ropa de bebe que ropa para gato.

Estaba en el callejón diagon comprando los libros para el 7º y último curso en hogwarts, ella y ginny se habían separado de los demás ya que hermione quería comprarle un regalo a Viktor que llegaba ese mismo día de durmstrang ya que había aceptado un puesto como el capitán del Equipo de quidditch de Londres.

Se sentía realmente emocionada de poder ver a su "vick querido" como le decía ron a lo que ella trataba de no hacer caso a veces su amigo era demasiado infantil.

Andaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con un chico que se encontraba delante suyo; y por mas que ginny se lo advirtió estaba tan metida en sus fantasías que no se dio cuenta e hizo que el joven cayera y con el impulso el le jalo la túnica y ella callo encima de el solo cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos vio los hermosos ojos grises y un mechón de pelo rubio platinado que caía sobre la pálida piel del Joven, solo cuando reacciono de quien se trataba se levanto de inmediato claro no sin antes tratarle de causarle un poco mas de dolor

-estupida sangre sucia!!!!! Mira q has hecho maldita seas!!!!! –

Le decía mientras se levantaba y con la intención de tirarle alguna maldición sacó su varita y le dijo:

-te arrepentirás!!!-

Pero en ese momento ron y Harry corrieron al lado de su amiga para poder ayudarle ya que habían visto todo lo que paso

Quiso que no Draco Malfoy bajo la varita y la guardo

-vaya como siempre comadreja y el cara rajada en tu rescate me pregunto como es que se los agradeces jaja- dijo el chico torciéndose de la risa

-cállate Malfoy!!!!- ordenaron harry y ron al unísono

Pero antes de que draco reaccionara recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de hermione que hizo que volteara la cara a un lado y se llevo la mano ala mejilla sonrojada y le miro con aquellos ojos fríos como hielo y dijo:

-maldita Granger me las pagaras…. tu y tus novios se arrepentirán- dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo mas rápido posible.

Después del desagradable encuentro con Malfoy los chicos se fueron de inmediato a la madriguera a terminar de hacer los arreglos para recibir a Viktor, cosa que no agradaba mucho a Ron ya que a pesar de ser amigos sentía celos ya que hermione pareciera que se olvida de la existencia de harry ginny y el cuando "vick querido" llega.

Hasta que por fin se escucho que una escoba aterrizaba y salieron todos y vieron a Viktor Krump que los saludaba enérgicamente y sobre todo a hermione, y cuando ya estaba cerca de ellos lo primero que hizo fue tomar a hermione entre sus brazos y alzarla por los aires la bajo y le beso la mejilla estaba en realidad muy contento de poder ver a su novia después de tanto tiempo, las lechuzas no bastaban para el después saludo a los demás y entraron ala madriguera y celebraron su llegada y para cuando era la despedida krump les dio una sorpresa como la copa mundial de quidditch todavía no daba comienzo el profesor dumbledore le había ofrecido un puesto como profesor de vuelo de la escuela y hermione al escucharlo se puso feliz al contrario de sus amigos que estaban los tres abrazados haciendo una escena de desolación .

Y cuando "vicky"(otro de los tantos apodos que ron ideo para krump) se fue los 4 comenzaron a empacar ya que mañana volvían al colegio y tenían que tener todo preparado; sobre todo hermione y ron que eran prefectos de gryffindor y tenían que poner el ejemplo de orden a los de primer año, aparte de que hermione era prefecta también era premio anual y la mayoría de los alumnos le tenían mucho respeto.

Ya estando en la estación ron era despedido por su mama con lágrimas en los ojos

-mi ronnie ya es un niño grande ..snif snif-

-ash… ya mama no me avergüences soy prefecto y si me ven con mi madre que me da de besos perderé el respeto que tanto trabajo me costo- decía el pelirrojo que había adoptado el color de su cabello

Los cuatro después de esto subieron al tren buscaron un compartimiento vacío y después de hallarlo hermione y ron dejaron a sus amigos ya que tenían ellos que hacer una ronda para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien y estuviera todo en perfecto orden.

Durante sus revisiones se encontraron en repetidas ocasiones con malfoy y pansy que eran los prefectos de slytherin y como hermione draco malfoy también era premio anual y tal como se lo imaginaron ron y hermione… draco abusaba de su puesto como prefecto quitándole unos dulces a unos niños de primer año que estaban lloriqueando dentro de un vagón

-malfoy... déjalos en paz sabes muy bien que los dulces si están permitidos- dijo la castaña arrebatándole los dulces de la mano y dándoselos a los pequeños

Malfoy estaba furioso y no sabia que decirle pero esta ya era la segunda vez que lo dejaba en ridículo frente ala gente pero el no se explicaba por que no podía hacer nada para desquitarse con ella así que mejor salio de allí no sin antes dirigirle una mirada asesina a hermione que noto un extraño brillo en sus ojos y pansy lo siguió como siempre.

Ya faltaba muy poco para llegara ala estación de hogsmade y los prefectos tenían que ir avisando vagón por vagón para que todos se pusieran sus túnicas fue así como ron y hermione se separaron.

-vaya granger ahora estas sola ahora si me las vas a pagar- la amenazo malfoy metiéndola en un vagón vacío..

-jaja hay malfoy ya sabia yo que le tienes miedo a ron y a harry pero nada mas con que me toques… ala persona a quien le vas a temer mas a va a ser a mi- le contesto la castaña en tono desafiante.

-vamos a ver- le gruño el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Y por mas que hermione tratara de demostrar otra cosa, la verdad era de que se moría de miedo con el solo hecho de pensar que malfoy le hiciera algo ya era claro que en materia de hacer daño a hermione granger draco malfoy era el maestro.

Pero su miedo desapareció cuando tenia a draco frente a ella y la acorralo contra la pared y puso sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza y acerco su cara ala de ella cualquiera que entrara juraría que draco malfoy estaba besando a hermione granger pero antes de que sus labios tocaran los de ella desvió su cara y ahora sus labios estaban susurrando algo a los oídos de hermione:

-hoy no granger….será pronto te lo aseguro-

Hermione no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que malfoy le decía que era eso de "pronto" que era lo que le iba a hacer

-malfoy…déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez que va a pasar- le exigió la castaña roja de furia

-uyuyuy ya ya… se que te mueres de ganas cualquiera en tu lugar lo estaría pero ten paciencia espera y ….veras jajajaja- dijo el chico en un tono malicioso alejándose de ella y saliendo con aire despreocupado del vagón.

CONTINUARA...

hey hey hola hola soy nueva asi que que no sean gachos conmigo ojala y les haya gustado ya que tiene milenios esa historia en la kompu y se merecia que la leyeran plis dejen reviews por fa para saber si les agrado si o no

bueno eso es todo gozen la vida y sonrian hoy por ke mañana alo mejor te falta un diente: P jaja

besos JOSSY MALFOY


	2. IN MY PLACE

_detalles locuaces de la autora osea YO!!!_

_Muchas gracias valeria malfoy_

_gracias a tu review decicdi que subire lo que he escribido espero con ansias tu apinion espero te gusté por que a mis primeros lectores de 9 años les gusto mucho jajaja gracias nikole y kevin por leer mi fic los quiere_

_su hermana _

_jossy malfoy_

_pd:acepto reproches ,tomatazos,palabrotas de todo todo es bueno y lo que no les guste pues...se aguantan jajaja mentira haganmelo saber ok_

_cariños y besos!!!_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 2.- IN MY PLACE

-vaya vaya potter pensé que tenias mejores gustos- se escucho una voz en el pasillo

Era draco malfoy acompañado de zabini crabbe y goyle

Harry estaba tomando a hermione de la cintura ya que ella iba a caer todo por culpa de ron que la había empujado en juego

Harry solo le miro con desprecio y termino de ayudar a hermione

-cállate malfoy eres un estupido tu retorcida mente solo te da para pensar esas idioteces- le contesto ron con aire de suficiencia.

-vaya weasley así te diriges a tus superiores- le reprocho malfoy con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

Y sus acompañantes rieron divertidos por el comentario

- a decir verdad solo ustedes serian capaz de tomar en cuenta a eso- dijo el chico señalando con un dedo a hermione que estaba viéndolo seriamente.

-no será malfoy que te dieron celos y que te gustaría estar en el lugar de harry?- dijo al fin hermione con una sonrisa burlona digna solo de un malfoy.

Malfoy se quedo helado al escuchar esto

_Como se atrevía esa…esa ..Un momento será que… no no seas estupido eso nunca primero beso a cara rajada_

y para cuando trato de contestarle se dio cuenta que los tres amigos iban doblando por el recodo del pasillo y veía como hermione se alejaba tomada de los brazos de esos dos estupidos con un aire de superioridad en ese momento apretó los puños y no entendió si estaba enojado por como lo habían dejado en ridículo o en verdad como decía hermione estaba molesto por que no había sido él el que la tomo de la cintura.

De repente alguien toco su hombro y se vio interrumpido volteo y vio como zabini con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la barbilla le decía negando con la cabeza:

vaya draco te dejaron con la palabra en la boca-chasqueo con la lengua-yo que tu….-

Pero el puño de draco en su nariz no lo dejo terminar

Después de esto dejo a sus acompañantes boquiabiertos y salio hecho una furia hacia la sala común de slytherin

Llego ahí y se dirigió a su habitación sin hacer caso que pansy lo llamaba y azoto la puerta ya dentro empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación como león enjaulado, era tanto el coraje que tenia que no pensaba bien hasta que se tranquilizo y se tiro de espaldas a su cama se llevo una mano ala frente y cerro los ojos después de unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no era de felicidad….era una sonrisa que que decía que tenia algo entre manos..

Ya estando en la sala común harry le pregunto hermione

-hermione como se te ocurrió eso de que draco quisiera estar en mi lugar …jajaja le viste la cara- dijo divertido harry dándole un codazo a ron que también recordaba la cara del chico.

-no lo se.. solo lo dije – dijo la chica tratando de no darle importancia

Pero la verdad era que en cierto momento ella llego a desear que hubiera sido draco y no harry el que la hubiera ayudado pero una vocecita la hizo entrar en sus casillas

_Que te pasa? Es malfoy MAL-FOY!!!!_

Y alejo ese pensamiento de su cabeza todo eso era un error pero continuamente recordaba el día en que draco la encerró en un vagón y eso la hacia sentirse inquieta.

Era sábado por la mañana y los chicos no tenían ninguna clase y decidieron salir del castillo y dar un pequeño paseo después de desayunar

Cuando bajaron al gran comedor se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban según ron juraría por el mismísimo percy que ala que todos volteaban a ver era a hermione

-p...pero que diablos? Por que nos…-no termino de decir un ron con la boca totalmente abierta

Frente a ellos estaba un víktor krump vestido elegantemente con una túnica color caqui que le sentaba muy bien y para desagrado de ron cuando los vio se dirigió de inmediato hacia ellos con el único propósito según ron; de estrechar entre sus brazos de gorila ala pobre de hermione que junto a el parecía una pequeña niña enclenque, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando se paro frente a ellos y los saludo como si fueran otros alumnos mas del colegio, a ron le vino a la mente la grandisima ilusión de que por algún motivo víktor krump ya no estuviera saliendo con su mejor amiga ..pero no podia ser ya que semejante dato no se le pudo haber pasado a un weasley y por supuesto menos a el así que volteo a ver a harry con gesto confuso y su amigo igual así que decidieron mirar a hermione y se encontraron con una hermione radiante de alegría tanto que ron se atrevió a decir

-hermione ya no te rías así me das…miedo y que fue lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo confundido el chico – por que "vicky" no te hablo? ehh- dijo en tono burlón

Y temiendo que hermione reaccionara como toda una colérica como siempre lo hacia cada vez que el decía algo como eso, de nuevo se llevo una sorpresa al ver que su amiga le contesto en un tono que el nunca le había oído emplear al menos con el

-ron querido- dijo hermione acercándose a ron como si el fuera un niño pequeño que necesitara de una compleja explicación lo observo por un momento y finalmente dijo: -- como sabes viktor será profesor entiendes no?- dijo hermione acariciándole la cabeza-entonces conociendo las reglas de la escuela ningún profesor puede tener una relación romántica con una alumna –lo dijo en tuno meloso que ron hizo cara de asco

-esta bien esta bien ya entendí no era necesario que hicieras eso- dijo el chico sonrojado por que se había dado cuenta que todos lo miraban

Harry solo reía ante la reacción de su amigo hasta el sabia que cuando hermione y víktor se vieran en la escuela no iba a ser igual a como lo hacían fuera de ella

Lo que los tres gryffindors no sabían era de que unos fríos ojos azules los vigilaba de cerca y que había escuchado cada detalle de la charla de los tres amigos.

* * *

ahi esta este estuvo muy divertid para mi parecer jaja enfin veremos komo lo toman uds mis queridas lectoras os quiero mucho y no se pierdan el proximo cap les gustara les prometoo!!!

otra vez yo

jossy malfoy


	3. TALK

CAPITULO 3.- TALK

-ya te dije harry es fi-loc-te-tes no filomptetes- dijo una hermione exasperada tratando de hacer escribir correctamente a su amigo

-esta bien…esta bien ya entendí pero …..- dijo harry rascándose la cabeza- no puedo usar una pluma weasley con corrector?- pregunto harry con cierto tono de aburrimiento en la voz

-nooooooooo!!!!! Haz las cosas como se deben- grito hermione

-ya te pareces a snape- bramo ron que estaba alado de harry

Si alguien entraba en la sal común diría lo mismo ya que harry y ron estaban sentados en un pupitre cada quien apurados haciendo sus deberes de historia de la magia y hermione se paseaba detrás de ellos con las manos hacia atrás una pose que snape acostumbraba a hacer.

En eso el retrato de la dama gorda dio paso a un grupo de alumnos entre ellos venia neville, dean y ginny.

Harry al verla con dean empezó a sentirse molesto, pero no entendía por que si el nunca le tomaba mucha importancia alo que la pequeña hermana de su mejor amigo haga pero al verla ahí parada tomada de la mano de dean Thomas sintió un enorme deseo de tomar a dean y lanzarlo de la torre de astronomía

Pero despertó de esa hermosa alucinación y se encontró con una ginny agachada frente a su pupitre atenta a lo que harry escribía entonces se sobresalto y tiro la silla y sus amigos al ver la reacción le preguntaron que si estaba bien y el todavía con la mente en otro lado les dijo que si pero no se dio cuenta de que ginny se acercaba y le tomo del hombro y le dijo

-harry enserio te encuentras bien?-

s...s…si no te preocupes, es solo que los deberes- dijo un tanto nervioso levantando la silla y volviéndose a sentar en ella- me tienen un poco preocupado-

Se aseguro que su voz sonara convincente y los demás asintieron pero la única que al parecer no le había creído era ginny que lo miraba un tanto preocupada mientras dean jalaba de ella para poder sentarse un poco alejados de los demás gryffindors.

Después de un rato los dos amigos dijeron en tono triunfal alzando sus plumas

-listooo!!!! Hemos acabado-

-listo harry?-dijo ron al puro estilo de los gemelos volteándose frente a harry

-listo ron!!!!- contesto animado harry y se puso frente a su amigo se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a cantar

_Hogwarst…hogwarts mi querida hogwarts enséñanos…_

Se soltaron y empezaron a danzar alrededor de sus demás compañeros, haciendo que ellos cantaran hacia el micrófono invisible que ron sostenía en sus manos, fue un momento de mucha diversión después se dieron cuenta de que era hora de ir a cenar todos iban saliendo por el retrato cuando solo quedaron harry, ron, ginny y dean; estos dos últimos estaban abrazados en un asiento y cuando ron los vio se aclaro la garganta para captar su atención y les dijo

-ya... ya… ya estuvo no? Ya basta de tanto arrumaco –dijo un tanto molesto ron – y te recuerdo que es mi hermana dean así que cuidadito mucho cuidadito!!!-

Harry no sabia por que pero le encanto como su amigo le había hablado dean luego se volvió a ver ginny y la encontró mirándolo y le sonrió a lo que el respondió y volteo la cara enseguida para que no notara su sonrojo

Ya iban camino al gran comedor cuando seamus se les unió y les aviso a los tres chicos que macgonagall andaba buscando a hermione, ron, y a dean alos 2 primeros era obvio por ser prefectos pero a dean por que lo buscaría?

-gracias seamus aunque no se por que me busca a mi- dijo dean extrañado

-de igual forma hay que ir a ver- dijo ron-adiós harry espero regresar a tiempo para

Cenar- dejo con un tono que notaba que eso no iba a poder ser y los tres chicos regresaron por el pasillo que ya habían pasado

Cuando harry se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente solo con ginny en un pasillo por donde no pasaba ni un alma, es mas ni siquiera peeves empezó a sentirse nervioso y se quedo parado hasta que escucho unos pasos

Alzo la cara y vio a ginny que se adelantaba así que la alcanzo y ya estando a su lado tuvo la intención de decir algo pero no salio ni una sola palabra de su boca así que mejor se quedo callado.

-harry te pasa algo?-pregunto ginny con cierto grado de preocupación

Y el solo acertó en negar con la cabeza gacha estaba pensando en tantas cosas que no se había dado cuenta que ginny se había detenido unos pasos atrás de ella

-harry yo se que no soy hermione pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dijo ginny con tono melancólico al parecer le dolía que harry no tuviera la suficiente confianza de contarle lo que pasaba

Harry se quedo parado a unos metros de ella

no..no es eso….-dijo alzando la voz- es que tu me ….-dijo en un susurro apenas

Audible para ginny

Pero no pudo terminar de decir ya que hermione venia corriendo del comedor y cuando los vio se detuvo junto a harry

-harry no has visto a ron? Es que macgonagall nos esta buscando –dijo jadeando de cansancio

-no-alcanzo a decirle harry antes de salir corriendo hacia la sala común.

Hermione solo se le quedo mirando extrañada y después pregunto a ginny que sucedía y ella tampoco supo que pasaba solo miro con tristeza hacia donde harry había desparecido hacia solo unos segundos

Harry se hallaba completamente solo en la sala común se sentó en el sillón frente ala chimenea y trato de despejar su mente pero no podía, había estado a punto de decirla a ginny que le gustaba pero el no podía hacer eso ya que era hermana de su mejor amigo y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido en el sillón

-harry harry!!!- decía una hermione alarmada-despierta que hacen durmiendo aquí?-

-hum? Ya ya- dijo un soñoliento harry

Cuando sintió un calor por todo el cuerpo tenia unos brazos alrededor del cuello cuando abrió los ojos ginny estaba acostada en su regazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y cuando ella abrió los ojos le sonrió alzo la cara y le dio un calido beso

Harry se sentía feliz y le hubiera gustado estar así por siempre si no hubiera sido por un grito de horror , cuando se volvió a ver que había causado que se separara de esos calidos labios la imagen lo horrorizo….. Era su amigo ron con un bate de golpeador de quidditch en las manos haciendo ademán de querer golpearlo y cuando justo estaba a punto de hacerlo …..

-harry harry!!! Despierta!!!! Harry!!!-le gritaba hermione zarandeándolo

-queee!! Quee!! No no!! Ron!! Espera…que?-dijo harry entre sueños

-estabas teniendo una pesadilla creo- le contesto hermione

-que? Como lo sabes?-pregunto el chico pensando que había hablado dormido

-ahh así que era eso?- dijo en tono suspicaz hermione alzando una ceja-pero dijiste ron

Soñaste algo malo acerca de el- pregunto de nuevo ahora preocupada pensando que las pesadillas de harry en su mayoría eran visiones de cosas que tarde o temprano pasarían.

-no no es que soñé que ron se comía un gragea de moco-mintió el chico

-jajajaja eso me hubiera encantado verlo- sonrió divertida la chica-en fin levántate tengo una noticia que darte-

-que es?-dijo enderezando sus gafas y sentándose bien

-pues veras… como sabes además de ser prefecta –dijo la chica con cierta satisfacción-soy premio anual y pues…. –

No termino por que ron entraba hecho una furia ala sala

no no y no…. No puedes hacer eso hermione estas loca!!!!!- decía un ron rojo de coraje

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba así que imagino que los dos habían tenido una pelea en su ausencia pero despejo esa posibilidad de su mente cuando siguió viendo la escena

-ron no tengo otra opción..Entiéndelo no es por que yo quiera así se decidió no puedo hacer nada- decía la chica cabizbaja

-p..p..pero estas diciendo que no te importa estar todo el tiempo con ese estupido de… ahh ya se!!!! Vamos ahorita mismo a hablar con macgonagall y dile que… no mejor con dumbledore..si si y si el no quiere con el mismísimo ministro de magia …-dijo ron con nerviosismo caminando de un lado como si con eso consiguiera una solución a su problema

-pero es que….-dijo afligida hermione

-es que nada-le contesto ron

Harry solo los observaba como quien observa atento un partido de tennis hasta que se harto de verlos discutir, se levanto de donde estaba y plantándose en medio de los dos grito a todo pulmón

-ya basta!!!!!!

Sus amigos saltaron del susto al parecer se habían olvidado por completo de que harry se encontraba ahí con ellos

-explíquenme que significa todo esto!!- exigió el ojiverde

-este ..es que..este.. lo …-decía una hermione extremadamente nerviosa

-oh que demonios hermione por que lo piensas tanto ..lo que pasa es que hermione va a dormir con malfoy lo puedes crees MAL-FOY!!!!!-dijo molesto ron

-queee????- dijo sorprendido harry

-cállate ron no seas estupido en mi vida dormiría con malfoy lo que pasa harry es que como te decía antes de que este cabezota me interrumpiera soy premio anual-

-eso ya lo se hermione dime algo que no sepa- dijo en un tono un poco malhumorado harry

-esta bien es que la profesora macgonagall me informo que los premios anuales se les da una habitación aparte de la de los demás alumnos y que en esa habitación tendría todas las comodidades como si me encontrara en casa-dijo la chica con ilusión y continuo- y pues la verdad que esa idea me agrado mucho harry tu mas que nadie que existen momentos en que uno quisiera estar solo y no rodeados de personas…..-dijo estos mirando a ron de reojo – bueno infantiles!!! Así que decidí aceptar solo que…tendré que compartir la sala común con el otro premio anual como también sabes son dos premios anuales por curso y el otro por desgracia es…-

-malfoy!!!!-dijo harry con desprecio-pero si el es de slytherin tendrían que darle otra sala no?- pregunto harry a ron

-no eso es lo malo que tienen los dos que compartir la sala lo bueno es que las habitaciones son separadas cada quien duerme aparte- contesto de mala gana ron

-pues eso era obvio ron no pretendáis que durmiera junto a draco no?- pregunto con ironía hermione a su amigo

-pero ron-dijo harry –si hermione cree poder controlar la situación hay que apoyarla

-tu también harry?-bramo ron estupefacto ante la respuesta de su amigo

-además-continuo harry-hermione ya no es una niña desde 1º ha cambiado mucho y tu como su amigo debiste de darte cuenta-

-p..p..pero es que- balbuceo ron

-yo creo que draco no se atreverá a hacerle nada por que el seria el único culpable si le pasa algo malo a hermione mientras estén compartiendo sala

-y creo firmemente que ….hablando se entiende la gente- dijo esto mirando tiernamente a su amiga quien también le sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

_bueno pues ahi lo teneis espero les haya agragado la parte donde hago homenaje a mis gemelos favoritos claro que mas adelante pondre sus fechoria a pero lo mas importatnte ahora que hara hermione tendra que compartir la sala con ese rubito que esta riquisimooo al menos yo no haria berrinche ala contrario lo violaria jajaja ok los dejo y sigan con los reviews que son lo que alimenta mi imaginacion _

_valeria el siguiente capitulo te lo dedico gracias por tu apoyo!!!!!_

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_


	4. WHITE SHADOWS

CAPITULO 4.- WHITE SHADOWS

Frente a un retrato de dos enamorados estaba parada una hermione un tanto exasperada ya que estaba esperando a draco que tenía la clave de entrada

- no era necesario que me esperaras afuera granger…jajaja-escucho una voz a sus espaldas y cuando se dio la vuelta para repelar se encontró frente a frente con draco malfoy, mirándola fijamente y alcanzo a decir antes de voltear la cara

-no seas estupido…y di la contraseña que necesito entrar-

Y malfoy sonrió de lado al ver la reacción de la chica e inmediato dijo la contraseña y el retrato de los enamorados les abrió paso y los dos entraron y lo primera que vieron fue una magnifica sala común adornada de color verde y escarlata en ella había un pequeño juego de sala, dos escritorios y una pequeña biblioteca de tres estantes (imaginen la cara de emoción de hermione al verlos) y subiendo las escaleras en el segundo piso había una puerta ala derecha y otra ala izquierda; el problema era de que ninguno de los dos sabia cual era la suya así que hermione tomo la manija de la puerta de la derecha tratando de averiguarlo y malfoy le jalo y le dijo:

-a donde granger? Y si esa es mi habitación no voy a dejar que tus sucias manos toquen mis cosas- dijo en tono despectivo

-entonces malfoy dime como vamos a saber cual es cual? se inteligente por una vez en tu vida y déjate de estupideces- dijo cansada la muchacha

-uhh granger por que ese humor?.. será que tus novios se enojaron por que….-dijo en un tono demasiado sexy acercándose a ella y ya estando aprisionándola contra la puerta le susurro-…ahora eres……TODA MIA -

Y hermione se sintió aturdida al oír esas palabras y sobre todo de tener tan cerca de su peor enemigo pero ese aroma a menta le encantaba pero un ruido hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y cuando quiso hacerse para atrás no sintió la puerta, draco la había abierto perdió el equilibrio pensó que iba a caer, pero la pálida y helada mano de su compañero la tomo de la cintura y evito que cayera jalándola hacia el…….hermione sintió como si esos segundos fueron eternos y se soltó mirándolo con desprecio dijo en voz casi inaudible para malfoy

-g..g..gracias- dicho esto se volteo y entro habitacion y le cerro la puerta en sus narices dejando a un draco satisfecho por haber puesto nerviosa a hermione granger eso era algo que el gozaba demasiado y en su cara se dibujo una sonrisilla picara nunca antes vista en el

Ya estando en la habitacion hermione no se dio cuenta de la hermosa decoración que adornaba el lugar solo fue directo ala cama y se tiro de espaldas fijo su mirada en el techo y una vocecita en su cabeza le decia:

_eres una tonta date cuenta que es malfoy tu peor enemigo el no es de fiar_

Se levanto con aire decidido y trato de olvidar aquellas ocasiones en que malfoy le insinuaba cosas o momentos en que se hallaban extremadamente cerca, así que decidió tomar un baño mientras en la otra habitación; draco sonreía recordando las reacciones de la castaña estaba sentado en el cómodo sillón que se hallaba frente ala chimenea de la habitación cerro los ojos y comenzó a planear la próxima jugarreta que le haría ala chica y de repente recordó que había estado volando un rato con un pequeño primo suyo que había entrado en 1° ese año y se metió a bañar.

Ya había terminado hermione cuando abrió el armario para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner pero se llevo la mano ala boca cuando vio que nada de eso le pertenecía, saco una túnica de color gris y se dio cuenta en efecto que se encontraba en el cuarto que le habían destinado a draco… pero ahora que iba a hacer? no podía salir así con solo una diminuta toalla alrededor de su desnudo cuerpo así que lo pensó y comenzó a gritar

-malfoy!!!...malfoy!!!-

Pero no recibía respuesta así que se dijo que lo mas seguro era que el había salido y decidió entonces salir así y adentrarse en la otra habitación que por lógica era de ella, dio un jiro ala perilla de la puerta y se metió ya empezaba a sentir el frió a si que sin dudarlo se quito la toalla y se dirigió a la cómoda (lo que hermione no sabia era que en el baño de la habitación estaba draco terminando de bañarse se seco y se puso la toalla en los hombros y con paso decidido salio ala habitación y se encontró de lleno con la visión del desnudo cuerpo de hermione inclinándose un poco y mostrándole su bien proporcionado trasero quien iba a pensar que debajo de esa túnica se hallaba semejante cuerpo; abrió los ojos como platos y trago saliva allí estaba el en el umbral de la puerta del baño admirando a una hermosa chica que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y siguió poniéndose las bragas y un coqueto sujetador

Malfoy no sabia por que pero un extraño calor le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y en ese momento bendijo que por naturaleza el fuera en extremo sigiloso así ella no se daría cuenta que el le comía con la mirada y escrutaba cada movimiento que hacia su ahora semivestido cuerpo …..Draco reacciono y se puso de inmediato la toalla alrededor de la cintura y chasqueo la boca para hacer caer en cuenta ala chica que ya no estaba sola a lo que hermione reacciono con un respingo seguido de un gritito de pavor

-maldito estupido cuanto llevas viendo?-bramo la chica roja de furia llevándose las manos al pecho se sentía extremadamente apenada

-hay granger no no-dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con el dedo- ..no vayas a pensar que disfruto de verte además dime que tiene una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu …para ofrecerme..Espera no me digas…NADAAA!!!-dijo malévolamente el chico que la veía como un bicho raro y le espeto acercándose a ella en tono amenazante

-lo que yo quisiera saber es quien demonios te dio permiso para entrar en mis aposentos..Igualada recuerda que tu y yo no somos igu…-pero no termino ya que hermione le dio una fuerte cachetada y salio echa una furia

Draco sentía que había estado mal haberle dicho tantas cosas feas pero esa era su forma de ser, hasta había llegado a pensar que a veces ya solo lo hacia por costumbre no por que en realidad tuviera deseos de molestarla; pero últimamente no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ahora que la había visto desnuda esa imagen le vino ala mente y estando ahí de pie todavía con el cabello escurriendo agua cerro los ojos como si estuviera saboreando una deliciosa tarta de fresas y esa imagen le embargo el cerebro

_No podía no…no y no pero ella era tan..tan como decirlo sin sentirse culpable-_se decía para sus adentros ..-_pero verla ahí continuo era simplemente fantástico esos hermosos pechos que al pensar que el había sido el único que los había visto tan maravillosa parte de la anatomía de la chica se sintió muy satisfecho _

-maldita seas estupida leona por que me tenias que hacer esto?- dijo mirando como un bulto se formaba debajo de la toalla.

Así que de nuevo entro en el cuarto de baño y segundos después se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos de parte de draco que solo pensaba en el cuerpo de la castaña

Salio de nuevo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y cuando se iba a vestir también se llevo la sorpresa de que en realidad el que era el intruso ahí era el, así que salio en dirección ala habitación contigua y no pudo abrir la puerta y dijo fastidiado ya que se hacia presente el frió

-granger abre maldita sea!! Sal de ahí ese es mi cuarto y te advierto no toques nada me oyes?- dijo colérico

Iba a dar otro golpe cuando de repente se abrió la puerta era la castaña que ya estaba vestida y el solo tenia una mugre toalla enrollada ya iba a entrar pero un escudo invisible no le permitió y dijo

p..p pero que rayos que coño le hiciste a mi puerta- grito furioso

hermione chasqueo la lengua y le dijo

-ahora que piensas hacer malfoy no puedes pasar ya va a anochecer y tu ropa esta aquí- dijo divertida la chica

-maldita sangre sucia … no necesito de ti, voy a ir a slytherin y zabini me dará ropa es mas me comprare nueva ya que de seguro tus sucias manos muggles ya la tocaron- dijo haciendo mueca de asco

Pero a hermione no le afecto en lo mas mínimo y con una mirada sagaz y una ceja alzada le contesto al chico

- no me digas que te atreverás a salir así-dijo mirando de reojo la toalla- sabes cuan lejos están las mazmorras?…y peor aun si pansy te encuentra apuesto mi vida a que llegas sin nada ala sala jajaja dime malfoy que harás?-

-maldita!!! Te odio…que quieres?-dijo entre dientes

-fácil.. quiero que me digas que es lo que te traes –dijo cambiando su tono de voz que parecía triste- quiero saber por que dijiste que era tuya y por que me metiste al vagon ese día, que es lo queme pretendes hacer segun tu -dijo mirando alos ojos del chico como buscando una respuesta

Draco solo la miraba serio y así estuvo unos segundos…. laaaaargos segundos y le dijo en un tono que mas bien denotaba amabilidad

-quita el escudo y te lo diré-

Dicho esto la castaña dudo por un segundo pero obedeció y dejo que entrara retrocedió y el cerro la puerta tras el ya estando dentro se acerco a ella pero esta no se lo permitió y retrocedió otros pasos mas hasta que una mesa no se lo permitió, bajo la mirada para ver que la detuvo y cuando sintió que unas manos le agarraban de los brazo y alzo la mirada y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos que tanto le gustaban..

_Un momento te gustan noo!!!! que dices míralo míralo bien .._

pero ella no oía la voz ya que draco había bajado una mano hasta su cintura y la atrajo hacia a el así se quedo por unos momentos y solo dijo

-por que eres mía-

Ella estaba totalmente perdida o era que de repente se había vuelto idiota, esas palabras hicieron que su corazón latiera mas rápido pero la vocecita le repitió de nuevo lo mismo de siempre y reacciono lo empujo con fuerza

-estupido!!! eso es lo que eres pues que te crees?- dijo indignada caminando hacia la salida estaba frente a la puerta pero una fuertes brazos la detenían por atrás… malfoy la estaba abrazando ella se sentía morir

_pero no se iba a dejar dominar por ese estupido rubito que tenia los ojos mas hermosos, un torso perfecto y esos labios… dios esos labios que…._

Pero un jalón de parte de draco la hizo reaccionar, el la había puesto contra la puerta y el estaba encima de ella besándole dulcemente el cuello tratando de meter su mano por debajo de la camisa, pero hermione no le dejaba pero cuando deposito sus labios en sus hombros callo presa de la pasión que esos besos desbordaban y le arrojo los brazos al cuello ..después de tanto entretenerse draco por fin se deleito con el delicioso sabor de los labios de hermione que jadeaba al solo sentirlo cerca y mas la darse cuenta que draco solo traía como única prenda una toalla y la vocecita otra vez retumbo en su cabeza y lo que le dijo era cierto si ella no ponía un alto el no lo haría como dicen:

"el hombre llega hasta donde la mujer lo permite"

estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando draco pasaba su mano habilidosamente por debajo de la falda y un escalofrió se apodero de su cuerpo; de nuevo la razón la abandono pero regreso de nuevo cuando sintió que su sujetador era desabrochado

_eso si no…_

Dijo para sus adentro entonces como era obvio las palabras no iban hacer que malfoy parara así que opto por lo físico y alzo una rodilla y le dio de lleno alos íntimos del chico que dejo de acariciarla para llevar sus manos entre sus piernas, así fue como ella se deciso se su abrazo y se dispuso a acomodarse su ropa

-c..c..Como te atreves auch!! Dijo en tono lastimero el chico

Pero ella solo río de lado entornando los ojos se agacho y le dijo al oido en un susurro xtremadamente sexy que mas bien denotaba burla y sarcasmo

-hoy no malfoy…..será pronto te lo aseguro- y rió

Ya iba a salir pero una fría mano le detuvo por la nuca y la obligo a voltear y escucho que malfoy dijo antes de darle un dulce beso-esa es MI frase-

Quien se iba a imaginar que después de tantos años de odio y de sombras entre ellos un beso iba a volver esas sombras en blancas puras tan puro como el deseo que sentian.

* * *

_madre santa que capitulo ..que capitulo yo quiero ser hermione yo no le hubiera hecho eso_ _en fin _

_**valeria malfoy** espero te haya gustado y ojala lo leas pronto _

_es todo les prometo lo mejor en el proximo que pasara con hermione y mi draco ...no lo se todavia una gran noche una jarrota de cafe me esperan _

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_


	5. ´DON'T PANIC

_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_

_pues qui lo tienen el quinto cap ojala y les guste este draco es muy malo bueno herms no se queda atras pero lo que empezo ...como terminara ya que malfoy esta que se lo lleva el tren por lo que le hizo leanlo les gustara talvezme tarde un poco con el sexto ya que estare ocupada pero aun asi no desistire_

_gracias **valeria malfoy** por tus palabras y no te preocupes se que estaras pendiente _

_**princesaartemisa** gracias por tu apoyo claro que seguire espero que me sigas leyendo_

_**palabra de merodeadora** gracia por hacerme saber lo de los anonimos ya lo soluciine muchas gracias y claro que draco seguira de malo pero en este cap te dars cuienta que hermione no es ninguna santa _

* * *

CAPITULO 5.- DON'T PANIC

Hermione no podía creer lo que había hecho apenas hacia unas horas :besarse con su peor enemigo.. Por mas que le daba vueltas al asunto no comprendía por que malfoy la había besado

_por que eso era no? Yo no lo bese es mas ni me gusto que esos asquerosos labios tan… delicados y suaves …... .pero que demonios no!! Hermione que estas diciendo estas loca o que? es malfoy recuerda!!! algo se ha de traer entre manos solo esa es la explicación de todo sii pero no.. no lo voy a dejar que se burle de mi primero muerta_

Eso fue lo ultimo que cruzo por la mente de la gryffindor antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Ya se había planteado no volver a tocar el tema y olvidar por completo el tema del beso solo faltaba cerciorarse si al día siguiente iba a seguir con la misma mentalidad

Mientras que en la otra habitación se hallaba un malfoy completamente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar en esa habitación y miraba hacia la puerta y su mente recordó como estaba la chica de ojos marrones mas preciosos que…

_-Idiota!!! -Le _decía la vocecita interna que siempre lo atormentaba

_- eres un completo idiota es una sangre sucia debería de darte vergüenza rebajar así el honor de los malfoy ……- _la vocecita siguió sonando en su cabeza y le hizo pensar en que todo era cierto y que no podía permitirse sentirse así por una estupida hija de muggles

_- esto se acabo- _se dijo a si mismo mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pijama y se dirigía a su cama para dormir placentera y sin darse cuenta soñó con cierta chica de ojos marrones .

Ya despierta hermione se desperezaba en su cama cómodamente cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a su puerta, y claro que ya sabia quien era pero no contesto y escucho que alguien bufaba detrás, mientras escuchaba como lanzaban un hechizo y la puerta se habría de golpe y dejaba ver a malfoy aun en pijama con la varita en la mano acercándose con paso decidido hacia ella; entonces hermione reacciono y se destapo para salir de la cama lo mas rápido, pero cuando se disponía a bajarse para ponerse sus pantuflas draco la miraba con odio un odio que jamás había visto en esos ojos grises así que se arrepintió y subió sus pies y le dijo mientras se alejaba de el arriba de la cama como niña de 3 años muerta de miedo

-que demonios quieres maldito hurón que no sab…- pero no termino por que draco estaba arriba de la cama acercándose a ella peligrosamente mientras ella se alejaba

-aléjate malfoy ..o ..o - dijo temblorosa buscando pavorosamente su varita

-o que granger? Me vas a …besar- dijo con odio y una cara de asco

-cállate estupido si fuiste tu el….-de nuevo el chico no la dejo terminar

-mira lo único que te advierto que lo que paso ayer….-miro los labios de la chica e hizo una mueca de burla- nunca paso de acuerdo y si lo llegas a decir te juro que te mato- dijo con odio mientras se acercaba mas a ella cuando se halló encima de ella le dijo con tono arrogante mientras veía como la chica cerraba sus ojos pensando que le besaría- por mas que quieras no se repetirá …sangre sucia inmunda- se levanto y la dejo completamente histérica

-esto no se queda así maldito estupido – dijo entre dientes ya que estaba roja del coraje

Se vistió rápido y se dio cuenta de que el chico todavía no salía de su habitación asi que entro silenciosamente y escucho un sonido dentro del baño abrió de golpe y lo vio sentado en el retrete pero ni le dio tiempo de reaccionar al chico ya que le lanzo un _desmanius_ y cerro la puerta con un hechizo y se fue a desayunar con una gran sonrisa en los labios y dejando a un slytherin desmayado en el retrete

-hermione!!!! Hola ven te guardamos un lugar- decía ron mientras la chica se acercaba

Se sentó y los saludo felizmente con beso a sus dos amigos y los dos se quedaron sorprendidos

-que te paso hermione?- dijeron ala unísono

Y ella solo les respondió con una sonrisa enorme en los labios pero desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los slytherin y sus amigos voltearon y se encontraron con que malfoy no estaba!!!!!

-pero hermione que le hiciste –dijo ron cuando ato cabos

-jajaja nada que le voy hacer-dijo echándole una miradita de cachorrito bueno que ni ella se lo creía

-hermione –dijo esta vez harry preocupado-espero no se te haya pasado la mano-

Pero después de notar a sus amigos intrigados les contó lo que le había echo y estos explotaron risas sonoras tanto que los demás de la mesa se les quedaron mirando extrañados.

Después de reírse tanto los chicos se dirigían ala clase de pociones con snape y después de 10 min. de comenzar la clase snape se acerco al lugar de hermione y le pregunto

-granger dígame donde se encuentra el señor malfoy?-

Y hermione sin levantar la vista le dijo de lo mas despreocupada

-no sabría decirle señor ; no llevo una gran amistad con el joven malfoy – dijo con toque de burla en la voz dicho esto se dirigió a terminar su poción

Saliendo de clases ella se preguntaba si malfoy ya había despertado y se dijo

_Como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de idiota que pondría al verse desmayado en un baño_

Pero su pregunta fue respondida muy pronto cuando se dirigía a transformaciones y encontró a draco afuera del aula con cara de pocos amigos y ella al verlo le dio un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo pero no iba a permitir que el se diera cuenta así que se dirigió hacia el ya que iba a entrar pero choco con la puerta ya que estaba cerrada no entendía el porque si solo faltaban 5 min. para que iniciara la clase y solo estaba draco ahí sin moverse ni nada y pensó

_patas para que las quiero me largo de aquí antes de ….._

-adonde granger- le preguntó malfoy al ver que ella se iba bueno huía prácticamente por el pasillo pero el la iba siguiendo muy de cerca hasta que ella se detuvo y lo enfrento

-que demonios quieres acaso lo de hace rato no te sirvió de escarmiento- dijo en tono desafiante

Draco chasqueo con la boca y negó con la cabeza acercándose a ella

-granger…granger cualquiera diría que me tienes miedo- le dijo con brillo perverso en los ojos- o mas bien pánico-

-jajajaja ..Miedo de ti por favor- dijo divertida

-no solo te digo que me pareció muy graciosa la broma de la mañana y si guerra quieres guerra tendrás así que te aguantas si lo que quieres es jugar con un malfoy –

Dicho esto se inclino hacia su cara y estando a escasos milímetros le dijo

-buuuuuuu!!!! –y al ver la cara de susto de la chica se echo a reír y se alejo de ella con ese andar tan majestuoso que tenia.

_Me voy a vengar hermione… un momento como le llame? Un momento eso es …._

_-_jajaja granger desearas no haber iniciado esto – susurro sonriendo maquiavélicamente algo se le iba a ocurrir

Ya estando en el comedor

-ustedes dos!!!-grito hermione detrás de sus amigos- por que no me dijeron que la clase de macgonagall se suspendió eh- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-ahm…este..es que…mm pues-balbuceo ron

-perdónanos es que pensamos que ya sabias- dijo apenado harry

–perdónanos…por favor no podemos vivir sin tu perdón-dijeron los dos chicos arrodillados frente a hermione

-jajaja .. ok chicos los perdono-dijo divertida mientras veía como sus amigos le hacían caravana para que se sentara en medio de los dos

Ya sentados disfrutando de la comida

-hermione?- le decía harry –ya viste quien regreso?-dijo el moreno volteando hacia la mesa de slytherin

-sif yo me lo enfontre fuando ifa llefando af fomedog- dijo ron con la boca llena comida

-ron no seas asqueroso- dijo con desagrado hermione mientras volteaba a ver a draco y se sorprendió al ver que la miraba y le dedico una sonrisa y ella rápidamente desvió la mirada y terminando de comer se despidió de sus amigos con un beso mientras el rubio de ojos grises miraba cada movimiento

-ya te tengo granger- dijo el chico mientras se reía gustosamente ya que había conseguido como vengarse de ella -el pobretón y cara rajada me ayudaran jaja-

-draco estas bien-pregunto pansy al ver que el chico reía solo y hablaba solo

-no me molestes quieres- le contesto groseramente el chico y salio tan rápido del comedor que ninguno de sus compañeros se dio cuenta

De regreso en la sala común hermione estaba en su habitación acomodando sus libros ya que para ella sus clases ya habían terminado así que tendría toda la tarde para ir ala biblioteca pero un ruido en la ventana hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y abrio la ventana para que la lechuza entrara y al ver que tenia una carta la tomo y la leyo

_Mimi:_

_Me gustaría que nos viéramos …sabes te extraño mucho ya que desde que llegue al colegio no he podido estar contigo como dios manda. que te parece si nos vemos hoy alas 10 en el lago por favor esperare con ansias tu llegada…te amo_

_Vick _

A hermione se le ilumino el rostro al ver de quien era la carta y se tiro ala cama y la leyó de nuevo ..Nunca pensó que podría a ver a Viktor dentro del colegio se limito a pensar que solo saldrían en las excursiones a hogsmade

Pero toda la felicidad se vio opacada por cierto comentario

-veo granger que terminaste por volverte loca- dijo cierto rubio que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta

En que momento había llegado que herms no se había dado cuenta

-dime de quien es la carta?-pregunto interesado el chico

-eso no te incumbe malfoy- dijo la chica poniéndose nerviosa y guardando la carta detrás suyo

-ahh pero es una carta me pregunto será de pobretón y cara rajada .. jaja-se burlo malfoy

Hermione se alejaba mas de el tratando de que no viera la carta

Malfoy por supuesto se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo y acercándose a ella le dijo

-vaya al parecer doña perfecta me oculta algo o tu que dices granger?- dijo el chico yaa estando frente a ella mirando con curiosidad el trozo de pergamino que tenia en la mano

-y si así fuera- contesto ella

-pues se supone que a tu novio le deberías de contar todo no?- dijo malfoy cojiendola de la cintura

-queeeeee!!!!!!-dijo escandalizada hermione tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico

-bueno es que pues me abrazas, me besas y me ves desnudo bueno casi…a eso se le llama novios sabes?-dijo gentilmente el chico- ahh perdón me olvidaba tu no tienes novio ..por que quien en su sano juicio va a a querer estar con semejante …-dijo mirándola despectivamente- aberración-dijo finalmente con odio olímpico en la voz

La soltó pero antes de hacerlo le arrebato el pergamino y lo alzo por encima de el leyendo lo que decía

Hermione estaba aterrorizada si malfoy se enteraba de lo suyo con Viktor lo correrían y ya no lo vería… pero para su sorpresa no tenia nada escrito así que el chico chasqueo y dijo tirándole el pedazo de pergamino a los pies

-tanto para nada… bueno nos vemos.. mi amor – dijo con burla le lanzo un beso y salio del cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-pero que ¿…-se pregunto hermione al ver que el pergamino en realidad esta vació pero pasaron unos segundos cuando de nuevo volvía aparecer la pulcra letra de Viktor escrita con tinta negra

Hermione se quedo extrañada como era posible que malfoy no pudiera leer la carta pero una idea le vino ala mente

_Ahh Viktor hechizó la carta ……que inteligente así nadie mas que yo puede leerla…ese es mi novio..un momento que yo que!!!! Ahora si malfoy esta loco yo no soy su novia no señor!!!_

Mientras malfoy se encerraba en su habitación tomo un mechón de cabellos castaños y los introdujo dentro de un cofre y buscaba en su baúl unos frascos y hallo uno que en su interior parecía una especie de fango espeso lo detuvo frente a sus ojos y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras que en su mente se decía

_Te arrepentirás granger…… te lo juro_

O acaso el seria el arrepentido …

* * *

_dios bendito que barbara la hermione como le hace eso a draco en fin se lo merecia nadie juega con una gryffindor por muy guapo que sea _

_en este fic me acabo de dar cuenta que hermione no ja de estupido a draco sera que la autora tenga un trauma: p jiji_

_como les decia tardare con el 6 pero no os preocupeis no sera mucha la espera ya que yo escribo y rapido_

_y mas si veo que parecen nuevo reviewsitos por ahi eso me anima y me da valor jajaja_

_en fin las dejo queridas _

_cariños y besos _

_jossy malfoy_


	6. WARNING SING

_**comentarios locuaces de la autora:**_

_espero que les guste este episodio ami la verdad no me convence muchoa ya que tuvo que hablar de viktor y la verdad_

_lo odioo!!!!!!!! en fin me gusta sufrir sola _

_gracias por estar pendientes de mi fic pero en el proximo cap va estar divertido se los prometo al final de esta episodio les dare un adelanto_

_gracias a _**yo, el rojo, unkatahe y a policip malfoy**

_ojala y les guste este episodio tiene su lado bueno_

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_

* * *

CAPITULO 6.- WARNING SING

Ya casi eran las 10 de la noche y hermione se dirigía hacia el lago para encontrase con Viktor

Se hallaba caminando sola por un oscuro pasillo cuando sintió que era seguida por alguien ya que escuchaba unos pasos que trataban de seguir el paso de ella, pero la gryffindor se dio cuenta y se detuvo de repente haciendo que su perseguidor se detuviera torpemente

Hermione sonrió triunfante al ver que lo tomo por sorpresa; pero en realidad ella no sabia quien era la persona que la seguía y lo iba a averiguar, así que siguió caminando y cuando doblo por un recodo se apresuro para hacerse un hechizo de invisibilidad y espero a que esa persona apareciera para descubrir quien era y se esperaba todo menos que esa persona fuera…… Viktor!!!!!

Y pensó en lo divertido que era eso; ver a Viktor totalmente confundido ya que solo hace algunos momentos había visto a su novia doblar por esta esquina y miro divertida como el chico se rascaba la cabeza confuso y haciendo muecas de desesperación

-Viktor!!! Uhhhhh- dijo la chica en tono fantasmal haciendo que el joven volteara a todos lados tratando de hallar de donde provenía la voz pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver nada

-lumos!!- dijo algo espantado-quien esta ahí? … contesta –dijo con la varita en alto

Pero no pudo decir otra cosa ya que sentía como alguien o algo respiraba en su cuello y al sentirlo dio un respingo, volteando hacia donde pensó se encontraba la cosa esa

-revélate!!!- ordeno con cierto tono de incertidumbre-no estoy jugando-dijo ya perdiendo el control

-jajajajajaja- sonrió hermione al ver la cara de asustado de su novio y decidió que ya dejaría el juego y deshizo el hechizo y apareció frente a el completamente roja de la risa

-hermione!!!! Eras tu!!!- dijo sorprendido Viktor con la cara roja de vergüenza ya que su novia lo habia visto asustado.

-jaja…hay Viktor pensé que te darías cuenta jaja….además te lo tienes merecido para que me asustas!!!- dijo la chica divertida

Viktor solo bufo malhumorado y en el acto se olvido de la broma ya que se encontraba besando gentilmente los labios su novia, esos labios que tenia tiempo no había tenido la oportunidad de saborear

Después de saludarse tan tiernamente se dirigieron hacia el lago y hermione se encontró con una hermosa cena destinada para dos personas : el y ella.

Había veces en que Viktor no era tan detallista pero de un tiempo para acá desde que el trabajaba en el colegio, tenia detalles con ella como mandarle casi todos los días una nota diciéndole lo que hacia ya que como no se podían ver las lechuzas eran sus mensajeras y todas las semanas una flor le mandaba, para ella se le hizo un gesto hermoso departe de su novio de hacia ya 1 año

Después de cenar y estar un rato de estar acostados y abrazados hermione se dio cuenta que se le hacia tarde para hacer su ronda y si draco se daba cuenta que llegaba tarde la fastidiaría eternamente en la sala común ,así que sin mucho agrado se despidió de Viktor con un beso y salio como flecha hacia el castillo.

Estaba revisando las mazmorras cuando escucha un ruido proveniente de una aula y pensando que era peeves entro sin la mas mínima delicadeza, pero cuando miro bien se maldijo internamente ala encontrarse a un draco malfoy besando apasionadamente a nada mas y nada menos que a pansy parkinson y draco al darse cuenta que alguien había entrado maldijo en voz alta tratándose de abrochar los pantalones pero se percato de que la intrusa era nada mas y nada menos que su "amiga" inseparable: granger (si como no) y fue entonces que le pidió a pansy que lo dejara solo y esta en el acto obedeció desapareciendo lo mas rápido posible,

-vaya granger pensé que aunque fueras una insignificante muggle tenias… educacion-dijo el chico mofándose de que el si tenia

-mira malfoy….-pero no pudo salir nada de su boca ya que sin querer sus ojos estaban viendo el entreabierto pantalón de malfoy y sin sentirlo se sonrojo y volteo rápido la mirada al notar que el chico se había dado cuenta y este simplemente le contesto

-no granger disfruta del espectáculo por que no creo que vuelvas a ver semejante preciosidad-dijo con burla tratando de incomodar a la leona (pero oh! sorpresa :p)

-ja ja no te niego que me sorprendí cuando te vi…en mi vida había visto uno..-dijo mirando la entrepierna del chico con una mueca de desagrado

-Lo se granger ..Pero eso que no hubieras visto uno no me lo creo y el cara rajada y comadre…-pero no termino

-tan pequeño!!!-dijo con burla la chica saliendo del aula dejando a un malfoy derrotado!!!!! (si!! Estoy muy orgullosa de herms!!!)

Draco tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que hermione le había dicho

1..2…3…4…5…6….

_Queee!!!!!! Esta loca comooo!!!! Maldita me las va a pagar!!!_

Y salio corriendo detrás de hermione sin acomodarse un ápice la camisa y el pantalón , pero al salir al pasillo no la vio y la estuvo buscando un rato hasta que la encontró y la maldijo al darse cuenta que estaba con weasley; pero eso no impidió que el se acercara a hacerle algún comentario hiriente que acá entre nos parecía mas un cariño del viento que un insulto (draco no puede ser acaba de perder su toque o sucede algo mas?)

-granger!!!-le grito con furia mientras se acercaba a los dos prefectos de gryffindor

-por que me dejaste solo en el aula yo…-pero no termino de decirlo ya que la comadreja y hermone lo observaban detenidamente de arriba abajo y por lo que el notaba ron había puesto cara de terror y lo dejaba de ver a el para mirar a su amiga ala cual se le había dibujado una sonrisa de burla en la cara y…

_Un momento burla ...se esta burlando de mi pero como..Maldita granger te odio!!!_

-vaya malfoy nunca pensé que tanto te gusto!! Jajaja- contesto la chica alado de su amigo

-Queee!!! Tu gustarme pero que dices…-sintió otra vez las miradas y continuo-que me ven?-dijo ahora malhumorado cruzándose de brazos

Y solo vio como la chica miraba a su amigo y luego a el y le indicaba con la mirada su entrepierna..

_Maldición!! No puede ser soy un estupido!!!---un momento no te pongas nervioso devuélvesela!!!!_

-vaya malfoy tu si que eres descarado andando por ahí con el paquete d fuera -dijo burlón ron

-Al menos weasley… es obvio que le doy uso y no esta llena de polvo como la tuya a ver dime la ocupas cada vez que granger te lo ruega jajaja- le contesto con arrogancia componiéndose la camisa y el pantalón

-no metas a a hermione hurón idiota!!! ella es una gran mujer mejor de todas las que tu tienes!!!-dijo orgullosos el pelirrojo de su amiga

Hermione se sentía culpable de que malfoy estuviera molestando a su amigo ya iba a decir algo cuando el rubio la interrumpió y dijo

-si claro…pero dime si eso es así como es posible que ella …-dijo mirando su entrepierna y rió como si recordara algo muy agradable

-cállate!!! hermione nunca se metería con alguien como tu además ella tiene novio y vik…-

-ron!!!!...cállate ¡!!!!-grito exasperada la chica su amigo "el-mete-pata-weasley"

Ron solo se callo y se puso rojo al ver que en realidad había cometido un error

Draco solo veía como hermione miraba colérica al pelirrojo y este solo agachaba la mirada, si por fin!!!!! lo había descubierto hermione tenia novio pero noto cierta molestia al entender mejor esas palabras no le agrado mucho la idea de que granger tuviera novio

_-no es cierto la comadreja solo esta jugando! Granger no puede tener novio no!!!.-. _se decía malfoy pero ..

_-.otra vez imbecil?.. Bueno a ti que te pasa?.. Recuerda de quien estamos hablando- _le contesto su siempre y fastidiosa conciencia

_Esto ya me esta cansando sabes –_le dijo enojado ala vocecita

_Calla idiota yo tengo razón!! Dime de quien estamos hablando?-_dijo enojada la vocecita

_granger?-_contestó draco dudoso

_Y por lo tanto ella…-_siguió la vocecita

_es sangre sucia?-_ se dijo draco sin ganas

_Exacto y obviamente esta prohibida!!!!_

_Prohibida? Ehh- _se dijo draco con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y dejo a los dos amigos hablando solos termino su recorrido y se dirigió ala sala común de premios anuales y espero a hermione sentado frente ala chimenea

-ya ves ron te dije que te callaras-le reprochaba hermone mientras caminaban hacia la torre de gryffindor

-perdóname hermione es que ese idiota dijo que…-y el chico miro a su amiga como buscando respuesta en su cara y continuo- que tu…pues que tu y el..ya …sabes –termino de decir nervioso

-no!! ron me crees capas de siquiera mirar de esa manera a malfoy? es un estupido además nos odiamos es obvio que nos hagamos eso…-sonrió al ver la cara de horror su amigo y termino de decir -ósea molestarnos pesadamente-

-Pero hermione ese idiota no se va a quedar así, además comparten sala común maldita la hora en que te nombraron premio anual; hora si no me vas a negar que ser inteligente tiene sus desventajas….-miro de reojo a su amiga

-querrás decir maldiciones- dijo divertida la chica

-bueno hermione nos vemos mañana que descanses-dijo el chico que ya se encontraba frente alas escaleras que lo llevaban al retrato de la señora gorda

-ok ron nos vemos mañana me saludas a los chicos bye-le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue

_Hermione ojala y tengas razón con el hurón por que aun que digas que estas bien nosotros estaremos pendientes _pensó el pelirrojo

-maldito malfoy como pudo decir eso de hermione-decía un rojísimo harry después de escuchar la versión de los hechos de ron (toda retorcida claro)

-ah pero con que de una señal de alarma le rompo toda la cara de hurón que tiene y lo tomare por las bolas y le haré que…-decía ron furioso mientras tomaba su almohada y la apretaba con las manos y los dientes

-si ron creo que es mejor estar pendiente de lo que haga malfoy de ahora en adelante o seguiremos s todos lados si es posible-decía harry convencido

Hermione que estaba llegando a su sala sabia que en la torre gryffindor estarían 2 chicos haciendo planes para vengarse de cierto rubio que por cierto estaba sentado en el sillón..

_Que?!!! en el sillón?_

Hermione vio como malfoy estaba en el sillón durmiendo frente ala chimenea se veía realmente_ …_

_hermoso_?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se dijo así misma que tenia que dejar esos pensamientos, pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver a draco y al momento que lo hizo vio como el chico le dio un pequeño temblor ; tenia frió? E instintivamente hermione con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer una frazada encima del chico que al sentirse abrigado sonrió tiernamente; gesto que hizo que hermione le sonriera cómplice y con todo sigilo se dirigió hacia su cuarto echo una ultima mirada al ángel rubio durmiendo y se metió a su cuarto a descansar .

No podía… simplemente no podía estar enojada con el, pero en cierto momento se alegro al imaginar que el la estuviera esperando y por eso se quedo dormido en el sillón; pero claro eso era imposible se decía mientras se acostaba .

Pero lo que ella no sabia es que su imaginación no quedo en eso si no que era una realidad.

* * *

_y bien que les parecio por favor diganme las criticas ,tomatazos, maldiciciones como cruciatus y palabrotas se aceptan todo es bueno_

_jajaja en fin como les prometi les dare una probada del proximo cap ojala y les agrade_

Día 1: sábado 8:30 a.m

-Donde demonios esta la granger?- se pregunto draco al ver que la chica no se encontraba en el comedor, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia , cuando la vio entrar junto con harry y ron y no pudo evitar reír su plan daba comienzo

Hermione segura que estas bien no te hizo nada cuando llegaste- pregunto harry preocupado por su amiga

-estoy bien harry solo si este tonto no hubiera abierto la bocota-dijo mirando duramente a ron mientras el solo agachaba la mirada y se adelantaba con las manos en los pantalones

Harry no entendió por que hermione había dicho eso y como todo buen compañero o mas bien iluso se atrevió a defender a un weasley

-hermione por que le dices eso a ron todavía que te defendió-

-Pues si lo hizo no si antes meter la pata, anda pregúntale de seguro eso no te lo contó o si- dijo mientras miraba duramente de nuevo a ron en ese momento harry pensó que ron había dejado de existir ya que ningún sonido salio de su boca y pensó que en realidad había metido la pata

-entonces dime que te hizo este cabezota-y miro a ron

Entonces ron alzo la cara para repelar ya eran muchas agresiones en su contra pero se encontró con que draco se acercaba y torció la boca 

_recuerden que solo es una probada ojala me encuentre mas reviews para animarme a seguir _

_ojala y les haya gustado solo les puedo decir que draco la pasara muy mal _

_pero tendra su recompensa se los aseguro jajaja_

_por favor reviews!!!!! _

_besos y abrazos_

_jossy malfoy_


	7. A MESSAGE

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

_se me olvidaba decirles ...los personajes no son mios jajaja son JO_

_de nuevo agradezco atodos los que me leen y les aseguro que se va a poner mas interesante y draco mas pero mas guapo y hermione ya no se dejara_

_ojala y les guste este nuevo cap y de nuevo les regale otra probada del sig y de uds dependera si les sigo dando adelantos de cada cap_

_les dejo _

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_

* * *

CAPITULO 7.- A MESSAGE

Draco despertaba un tanto adolorido ya que se había quedado dormido en al sillón esperando a hermione pero el sueño le gano yéndose al traste lo que tenia planeado para ella, pero eso no quería decir que mas adelante no lo llevaría acabo y que mejor hoy que era sábado

–_un bonito sábado_ -pensó draco al dirigirse a su cuarto no sin antes doblar la frazada rosa que….

-Un momento… rosa!!!!- dijo draco ….maldita todavía te burlas veamos si después de lo que pase hoy te quedaran ganas de seguir burlándote , por que nadie se burla de un malfoy y vive tranquilo esta será la semana mas divertida -se decía draco mientras silbaba con alegría

Día 1: sábado 8:30 a.m.

-Donde demonios esta la granger?- se pregunto draco al ver que la chica no se encontraba en el comedor, ya empezaba a perder la paciencia , cuando la vio entrar junto con harry y ron y no pudo evitar reír su plan daba comienzo

Hermione segura que estas bien no te hizo nada cuando llegaste- pregunto harry preocupado por su amiga

-estoy bien harry solo si este tonto no hubiera abierto la bocota-dijo mirando duramente a ron mientras el solo agachaba la mirada y se adelantaba con las manos en los pantalones

Harry no entendió por que hermione había dicho eso y como todo buen compañero o mas bien iluso se atrevió a defender a un weasley

-hermione por que le dices eso a ron todavía que te defendió-

-Pues si lo hizo no si antes meter la pata, anda pregúntale de seguro eso no te lo contó o si- dijo mientras miraba duramente de nuevo a ron en ese momento harry pensó que ron había dejado de existir ya que ningún sonido salio de su boca y pensó que en realidad había metido la pata

-entonces dime que te hizo este cabezota-y miro a ron

Entonces ron alzo la cara para repelar ya eran muchas agresiones en su contra pero se encontró con que draco se acercaba y torció la boca y harry y hermione lo notaron cuando

-vaya pensé que el trío de oro no nos iba a deleitar con su presencia-dijo malfoy quien iba con crabbe y goyle

-malfoy –susurraron al unísono herms y harry y este ultimo volteo hacia donde se encontraba el chico y le miro desafiante y le contesto de mala gana

-que quieres malfoy-

-pues no se que me pueden dar o mas bien que les puedo sacar- y rió socarronamente junto con sus gorilas.

Entonces se inclino hacia hermione y le dijo al oído

-te vas a arrepentir- dicho esto alzo la mano pareciera que la iba a golpear y harry y ron no pudieron reaccionar ya que una mano fue mas rápida que ellos y draco solo alcanzo a decir

-pero que demonios- y volteo horrorizado como la maestra macgonagall le tomaba de la muñeca pero lo que la maestra no se había dado cuenta era de que malfoy tenia un frasco con unos polvos que cayeron encima de ella y al ver esto malfoy puso cara de horror, miedo, sorpresa (su cara no tenia nombre ) antes de que malfoy abriera la boca la maestra ya se encontraba enfrascada en una lucha con sus manos y lo miraba duramente y solo alcanzo a decir rascándose discretamente la pierna

-sígame señor malfoy-

-p..p..pero maestra y..yo- dijo con miedo

Pero la maestra ya lo arrastraba por todo el colegio de la túnica y vio como los tres amigos se reían de el abiertamente y solo se decía

-no puede ser... esto no me puede pasar a mi..ustedn no sabe quien soy ?..mi padre...-pero no termino ya que prefesora lo callo con un movimiento de varita pero eso no era sufiente solo se podia ver a un darco malfoy saliendo del comedor habriendo y cerrando la boca tratando de decir algo...

ESE MISMO DIA 8:12 p.m.

-maldita….Vieja se va arrepentir esto no se queda si….Auch- decía un draco lleno de mugre con un balde de agua en la cabeza….se habia resbalado

Después del suceso en la mañana la profesora macgonagall lo había castigado y lo puso a limpiar prácticamente todo el castillo y los baños con cepillo dental

-madi…la odio..si tuviera mi varita ..yo- balbuceaba draco cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abría y se sintió el hombre mas feliz de hogwarts era hermione la que entraba pero al parecer no estaba sola pero solo podía oír

-mimi…Estas segura que nadie entra aquí?-preguntaba la voz de lo que para el le parecía un chico grande y fuerte y puso mas atención

-si nadie viene acá por que hay un fantasma-dijo divertida hermione

-Queee!!!! U..Un fantasma sabes que no me agrandan!!!- espeto el chico y noto que tenia miedo

Y susurro

-valiente novio granger es un gallina en cambio yo…-se tapo la boca era increíble que el halla dicho eso y trato de olvidarse y poder oir mejor pero solo se escuchaban respiraciones entrecortadas y uno que otro gemido por parte de ella

-pero que demonios… la esta besando!!! Como se atreve?-y de nuevo callo en que en verdad le molestaba pero no entendía como era posible que la visión de un maldito estupido estuviera besándola le fastidiara tanto

-ahh!!! pero esto no se va a quedar así ella me interrumpió así que yo..-pero no dio cuenta que al mover su pie tiro el balde de agua y este ruido vasto para que los enamorados salieran como alma que lleva el diablo

Entonces de repente salio y dijo

-vaya vaya granger de nuevo te…..-se quedo helado al ver que estaba como idiota hablando solo

-jajajaja –era la voz de una chica y este hizo a buscarla y dijo temeroso

-granger eres tu?- pero nadie respondió entonces oyó un ruido desde un cubículo se asomo y vio sorprendido como una niña salía de la taza mas bien un fantasma y resoplo aliviado

-myrtle?-dijo con tono malhumorado

El fantasma reía y melosamente se le acerco y le dijo

-que te trae por aquí draco… uyuyuy te pusieron a limpiar –dijo el fantasma al ver el cubo de agua y demás cosas de aseo ala lado del chico

Y este solo respondió con un chasquido en la boca y sonrisa al darse cuenta que myrtle podría ayudarle

-dime linda-dijo sensualmente acercándose al fantasma

-será que me quieras hacer un favor- dijo seductoramente

Y myrtle se le quedo mirando extrañada y le dijo en son de burla hay draco de verdad quieres que te haga un favor mirándolo con picardia entre la entrepierna-

El chico lo noto y no disimulo su risa de satisfacción y pensó

_Por merlín tan irresistible soy que hasta un fantasma fantasea con migo…concéntrate idiota!!!_

Y continúo

-no myrtle agradezco el gesto pero quería saber si me ayudarías con una chica-

Y vio divertido como el fantasmas de la joven se volteaba indignada y bufaba de coraje mientras le contestaba

-ohh claro búrlate de mi!!! me pides descaradamente que te ayude en tus conquistas….. si serás desgraciado –dijo mientras fingía que lloraba

-Oh myrtle perdóname te lo ruego no pienses mal es que ella piensa que es mejor que yo ..entiendes?- dijo malfoy alzando una ceja no podía perder la oportunidad de oro que tenia ;si myrtle accedía todo será mas fácil

-ahh ya entiendo quieres molestarla verdad además que tonta, nadie es mejor que tu…-dijo acercándose a draco y este sonrió victorioso…

Día 2 : domingo 2 p.m.

-ya ves hermione te dije que era mala idea-le regañaba la pequeña de los weasley ala castaña mientras se dirigían al lago

-además el es …profesor(susurro) lo que hacen esta mal no sabes quien los vio!!!- le dijo luna

-hay chicas ustedes no entienden…lo que pasa es que …el es mi novio y lo quiero y no me importa que me regañen lo quiero much…-fue interrumpida por luna

-puede que yo no te entienda pero ginny si por que tiene novio pero hasta ella sabe que eso esta mal- dijo abriendo sus grandes ojos azules

-pues la verdad te entiendo pero no por que tenga novio… te entiendo ya que tu haces lo que sea por vi…-de nuevo luna dijo escandalizada

-sshhhh!!! calla te van a oír-dijo nerviosa

-ash!!- ginny solo rodó los ojos y siguió-la verdad te entiendo pero no haría lo mismo que tu ya que tu en realidad amas a ya sabes (al ver la cara de horror que ponía luna ) y harías lo que fuera por el pero la verdad es que yo no amo a dean y….ustedes saben por quien…-dijo melancólicamente la pelirroja tirándose al piso

-ginny tu tienes la culpa si le hubieras dicho a harry que….-pero vio como sus 2 amigas le hacia los ojos aun lado y al otro se dio cuenta que…

-que me diga que?- oyó que pregunto detrás de ella harry

-jajaja pues …este…no…pues…-estaba muerta

-lo que pasa es que ginny te quería decir que .. Tenia ideas para el uniforme de ..-trato de arreglar hermione pero fue interrumpida

-quidditch -se apresuro a decir luna..-no vayas a pensar que estábamos hablando de ella conti…-no pudo terminar ya que ginny se le tiro encima

Harry solo las miraba divertido

Y solo les dijo bueno

-espero que me lo digas pronto ginny – dirigiéndose ala chica y le sonrió olvidándose por completo de las demás y siguió hablado mirándola solamente a ella

-este….Bueno ..pues..yo.. hum me voy..adiós ..es que voy a…-pero ron lo jalo fastidiado de ver como su amigo se comportaba como idiota

-adiós -solo bufo ron

-adiós -le dijo luna y ron bajo la mirada jalando de harry se había puesto rojo completamente rojo al igual que su amigo.

Hermione solo rió ante la situación de sus 4 mejores amigos e ideo un plan para la próxima salida a hogsmade pero tan entretenida estaba molestando a sus amigas que no se dio cuenta que malfoy estaba muy cerca de ahí y había oído toda la conversación

Draco se había enterado adonde iba a ir en la primera salida a hogsmade que seria el próximo sábado

Ya iba a entrar al colegio y se topo con viktor que iba saliendo chocaron y viktor dijo

-perdón no te vi- y siguió su camino

Era raro pero a draco se le hacia conocida esa voz pero de donde? Pero no perdió tiempo y se fue a paso veloz ala sala común y después de decir la contraseña que era venganza dulce(obvio que el la puso) entro a su cuarto y empezó a rebuscar en su baúl y hallo lo que buscaba un frasquito con una sustancia con apariencia de fango espeso :poción multijugos y se rió satisfecho y orgulloso de su ingenio

Día 3 : lunes 7:00 a.m.

Hermione despertaba de un bonito sueño donde draco la besaba y …

_No puede ser de nuevo!_

Ya llevaba una semana con ese sueño cada día era distinto pero lo único que no cambiaba era el beso

Mientras que draco ya había despertado desde hacia media hora estaba pegado ala puerta para oír ala hora que ella saliera y así "coincidir" ya que no había tenido el placer de molestarla y todavía le debía lo de los polvos pica pica aparte de que por el castigo que le pusieron llegaba hasta las 3 a.m. ala sala y ella por lógica durmiendo

_Si que bonito ella bien dormida y yo rompiéndome el lomo trabajando…un momento parezco marido quejita contrólate un malfoy no…_

De repente se abrió la puerta de su desagradable vecina y el al acto abrió la suya y quedo frente a una hermione recién levantada envuelta solamente en albornoz y rápidamente vio como ella se acomodo lo mas que podía el rebelde cabello y lo miraba con odio y sintió como una punzada..

_Ya ya ya yo no siento eso…-_le dijo ala autora (jajaja jaja para que se den cuenta de lo rebelde que es que hasta se revela en contra mía yo que le di trabajo en este fic por que su creadora es JO no yo-

Entonces hermione lo reto con la mirada y el no se dejo y le detuvo con 10 veces mas rencor hasta que ella hablo y dijo

-que quieres?-

-nada-dijo mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos

-esta bien –dijo ella mientras se alejaba de el para ir a tomar un baño en el baño de prefectos

Y al ver que lo ignoro olímpicamente

La siguió y le dijo

- esta bien si quiero algo-

-que?-dijo secamente la chica

-que le digas a tu novio que la proxima vez que lo vea dentro del baño de las chicas lo reportare y le quitare puntos ok-dijo con sorna mientras se le adelantaba y salia por el retrato hacia el baño de prefectos

Hermione se quedo helada

-ya sabe de viktor-murmuro horrorizada pero ..

_Dijo que le quitaría puntos… eso quiere decir que piensa que es un alumno…eso me da una oportunidad_

y salio corriendo pero ya era tarde draco ya estaba tomando su merecido baño y el se tardaba demasiado se paro en la puerta y le grito hasta de lo que se iba a morir y escuchaba como el chico le contestaba

-si granger lo que digas –y oía también que cantaba alegre… nunca lo había odiado tanto

-Ash muérete malfoy muérete!!!!-grito enojada y se fue de regreso ala sala común y se baño en el baño de su habitación

-esto me lo vas a pagar huroncito de pacotilla-dijo mientras se lavaba el cabello termino de bañarse y salio se vistió tomo pluma, tinta y pergamino se sentó y escribió

Ya había terminado de tomarse su merecido baño de 45 min. de los cuales solo se tardo en realidad 15 ya que no quería que hermione entrara

Cuando estuvo frente ala cuadro de los enamorados dijo la contraseña y no funcionó

Pero noto que había un pergamino flotando frente a el lo tomo y lo abrió

_Querido malfoy:_

_Al leer esto me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que cambie la contraseña ya que hoy me toca a mi y como vi que tardabas mucho me atreví a pensar que del baño saldrías listo… solo espero que tengas un buen día y no llegues "tarde" sabes como se pone snape _

_Nota: no te guardo rencor_

_atte.: **hermi **_

draco no se lo podía creer lo había dejado afuera de la sala y solo que había dejado un mensaje …..un maldito mensaje

* * *

_Que tal? ami me gusto mucho la verdad ya se la hizo de nuevo esa hermione es tremenda tremenda..._

_recueden mandenme reviews para decirme mis cosas o lo que quieran_

_me acaba de decir mi amiga que hago mal en poner adelanto asi que los castigare esta vezy no pondre_

_nada!!!!_

_lo siento pero puede que tenga razon sera una sorpresa _

_pero acabo de subir otro es corto es mas bien una carta que en cierto momento ocupe y ahora quiero compartir_

_ojalay les guste y no se enojen!!!_

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_


	8. leeme! por favor hazme caso!

_Comentarios locuaces de la autora:_

_Que creen? una desgracia desgraciada me__ acaba de ocurrir_

_ya no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido lo que pasa es que me dijeron cosas feas :(_

_jajajaja mentira es que comenzaron mis clases y pues hay que hecharles los kilos _

_pero les prometo que cuando actualize que sera el sabado o el domindo subire no uno ni dos noooo!!!!_

_subire tre capitulos en compensacion de mi ausencia _

_ahora pasemos alos reviews _

_el rojo: gracias por seguir mi fic ojala y te haya gustado el 7° cap claro que seguire escribiendo si solo por eso vivo jajaja_

_yo :estoy contigo con eso del poder femenino pero draco es draco jaja y pues no hay que hacerle cosas muy feas claro que en el ultimo cap me vole la barda creo!!_

_mareagracias ati tmb por seguir mi fic ojala y sigas leyendome _

_ofelia: espero que te haya gustado el 7° cap me diverti mucho escribiendo y perdon por no dar un adelanto del 8 pero solo te puedo decir que el tri de oro esta en peligro y todo gracias anuestro querido rubito!!!_

_my querida amiga valeria malfoy: holaaa!!! que bueno que te hayan gustado y no te preocupes yo entiendo lo de los reviews yo tampoco he dejado muchos que digamos pero estoy leyendo tu fic la isla y la verda me esta gustando muchoooo!!!!_

_msdi: oyeme!!! tu que te crees ehh!!!...jajaja mentira en verdad aprecio que me dez mi tomatazo pero ahora soy yo la que no entiende me gustaria que me dijeras donde fue que no le entendiste ojala y me puedas contestar para que yo mejore ese detalle por fa contestameee!!!! siiii!!! besos:p_

_bueno espero que me entiendan ya que como muchas y muchos sabemos la escuela es primero en fin me despido agradeciendoles de verdad su atencion_

_cambio y fuera...!!!_

_jossy malfoy_


	9. FOR YOU

**_comentarios locuaces dela autora:_**

_gracias por la espera y la comprencion pero..ya volvi!! ya llegue!!! ya estoy!! aqui que dicen?_

_aparte de que me sucedio una desgracia muy desgraciada jajaja_

_me borraron el episodio 10 y llore mucho por que eran 4643 palabras ademas ya casi no lo recuerdo_

_verdad que es frustante que estes contenta con tu trabajo y que te lo borren _

_pues eso es lo que me paso ami_

_en ese cap iban a descubrir parte de la verdad de viktor ...un secreto muy secretoso!!!! jajaj_

_bueno pero no me lamentare y seguire claro siempre y cuando me manden reviews insisto!!!!!!_

_bueno no se pierdan al final el adelanto del prox cap les va a gustar_

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_

* * *

CAPITULO 9.- FOR YOU

-Maldita sea!!!- se decía el rubio mientras pensaba que iba a hacer; ahora que no tenia ropa ni nada entonces después de un rato decidió irse de regreso al baño de prefectos, si hermione regresaba tenia que pasar por el baño antes de llegar ala sala y era ahí donde se las pagaría todas juntas.

8:40 a.m.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor hermione desayunaba alegremente ni siquiera los estupidos comentarios de cierto pelirrojo le afectaban, y le divertía escuchar como hacia coraje su pecoso amigo al ver el grado de indiferencia que tenia hermione con el

-hola chicos buenos días- saludo luna al llegar al comedor y pasar por la mesa de gryffindor

-hola luna –dijeron al mismo tiempo harry y hermione

Luna en contestación les sonrió y miro al mismo tiempo donde se encontraba agazapado ron weasley y le saludo alo que el no contesto ..pareciera que se encontraba soñando despierto ya que para que volviera ala realidad hermione tuvo que darle un manotazo en la mesa a lo que el reacciono..

-si luna lo que digas…- pero al darse cuenta de que hablo mas de la cuenta salio corriendo alo que parecía el lugar mas seguro del mundo…. El aula de pociones…. al menos por ahora.

Harry solo pudo ver como su amigo salía como alma que lleva el diablo y sonrió para sus adentros… pero pronto iría al lado de su amigo…

-hola que tal hermione…hola luna …h..h..ola harry- dijo ginny al llegar ala gran comedor

Harry creyó escuchar su nombre y volteo solo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules que lo atontaban, e inmediatamente al sentirse observado por ellos salio corriendo igual si no es que mas rápido que su mejor amigo

Ahora la que le miraba divertida era hermione; no cabe duda que ver a un chico enamorado era muy divertido sobre todos sus dos amigos

_Me temo que tendré que darles una ayudadita a estos dos tontos_

Pensaba hermione mientras que ginny se sentaba a su lado e invitaba a luna a sentarse donde anteriormente estaba sentado ron

-hermione que te pasa te veo muy contenta ….-le pregunto luna al ver la gran sonrisa de la castaña

-es acerca de vikt….-la mano de luna no dejo que ginny terminara de hablar

-sshhhh calla no sabes que aquí nos pueden oír los okilows!!!!!- le dijo asustada luna mirando hacia todos lados como si pequeñas criaturas estuvieran ahí escuchándolas

- los que?- pregunto dudosa hermione sabia que no podían ser otros que unos seres creados por luna

-los okilows? No sabes que son herms…..-dijo indignada la rubia mientras abría mas sus enormes ojos azules- pues lo okilows son unas criaturas que….-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que blaise zabini se acercaba a ellas con cara de pocos amigos

-granger donde esta draco?- exigió el moreno ala gryffindor con autoridad

Luna y ginny se miraron confundidas era cierto no se habían dado cuenta que malfoy no estaba en el comedor acaso hermione……

-no lo se….. no lo ando cuidando el es bastante grandecito no lo crees?- dijo burlonamente hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-espera- le exigió zabini mientras le jalaba bruscamente del brazo y hermione se detuvo

-que?- dijo fríamente

-dímelo tu lo sabes!!! que le hiciste?- le exigió el moreno

-vaya zabini no sabia que te preocupara tanto draco lo sospeche desde el año pasado, nunca te le despegas y por eso…-no termino de decir luna ya que la mano de zabini se encontraba en su cuello

Hermione al ver que le hacían daño a una de sus amigas le lanzo el hechizo de piernas pegadas y cuando blaise se hallaba en el piso se agacho frente a el y le dijo

-no quiero que vuelvas a molestar a mis amigas oíste te lo advierto o lo próximo que estén pegado sean tus ojos –

-me las vas a pagar granger te lo juro me las pagaras- grito el chico que era levantado por los demás compañeros de su casa

Las tres chicas habían terminado de comer y se dirigían a sus clases hermione a pociones, ginny a defensa y luna a adivinación al llegar al pasillo que las separaba se despidieron no sin antes hermione decir

-falta poco para la salida a hogsmade vamos juntas de acuerdo? –

-esta bien- dijeron las dos chicas mientras se alejaban de hermione ;esta había conseguido su propósito, ahora solo faltaba convencer a harry y ron de que las acompañaran

La clase de pociones transcurrió sin ningún percance al menos el profesor snape no la había molestado con saber donde se encontraba draco, claro ella no le iba a decir que lo dejo fuera de la sala común y tal como ella se lo imagino malfoy no se llevo su ropa al baño

_-Eso le pasa por estupido el sabia que necesitaba el baño se lo dije….pero el muy maldito- _pensaba hermione tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta

-señorita granger….señorita granger?- la llamaba snape

_-Si el no fuera tan inmaduro y dejara que yo…-_

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte golpe en la pierna y cuando volteo a ver a harry para reclamarle por que le había golpeado se encontró con unos

fríos ojos negros

-señorita granger me podría decir que es lo que le ocurre?- le pregunto snape con tono casi paternal

_Que?!!!!! Snape me acaba de preguntar que si yo que…_

Hermione no se podía creer lo que le estaba preguntado su maestro de pociones, así que para no contestar mal a la pregunto dijo

-disculpe señor como dijo?-

-vaya yo que pensé que se le había secado su cerebro- dijo snape en tono burlon

_Demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

se dijo hermione al ver que en realidad todo había sido una ilusión

-dígame señorita granger donde esta el señor malfoy?-

_Ya se había tardado maestro _se dijo para si misma

.-no sabría decirle señor ..como le digo el y yo….-

-no llevamos una buena relación ….ya lo se- termino de decir snape

-lo que pasa es que se me hace raro que el joven malfoy falte a mi clase eso no es típico de el y como los dos viven juntos yo pensé que….-pero le fue imposible terminar ya que unos alumnos de slytherin decían

-si!!! Granger donde lo dejaste?... pues que le hiciste a malfoy?? …jajaja-

Hermione antes de contestarle al maestro les dijo

-jaja quien querrá estar liada con semejante crió-

-señorita le recuerdo que no es el momento para esos comentarios, aunque no creo que usted se interese por un joven como el señor malfoy tengo entendido que usted prefiere conocer otras culturas…-dijo en tono malicioso snape tratando de entrar en la mente de hermione la cual no lo permitió después de todo harry era un gran maestro entonces le dijo

-pues eso es algo que a usted no le importa…-dijo verdaderamente enojada pero cuando se dio cuenta del grandísimo error que había cometido se tapo la boca y miro suplicantemente el ya exasperado rostro de snape

-largo de mi clase….- dijo el profesor de pociones totalmente rojo de ira

-p..p..pero profesor yo ..lo que…-trataba de componer las cosas una hermione muerta de miedo

-largooo!!!!!- exigió snape

Sin decir nada hermione tomo sus cosas y salio a toda prisa del salón mientras que sin darse cuenta tomo un camino que la llevaría hacia la torre de los premios anuales

9:23 a.m.

Hermione iba caminando por el pasillo que la llevaba a su sala cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia dentro del baño de prefectos

-granger!!! Que es lo que pretendes que me reprueben?- draco gritaba desesperado

Hermione no decía nada disfrutaba el solo hecho de ver a malfoy fuera de sus casillas hasta que por fin dijo

-eso es para que sepas con quien te metes , de mi nadie se burla ni me amenaza oíste!!- dijo esto mientras salía del encierro del chico, no quería aceptar el hecho de que estar entre los brazos del slytherin la ponía muy nerviosa y ni siquiera sabia por que

_Menos mal que se soltó por que sabría que le hubiera echo yo…._

_-ahí vas de nuevo con tus pensamientos retorcidos malfoy recuerda quien es-_trataba de converse a si mismos de que la proximidad del cuerpo de hermione no había causado ninguna sensación pero la verdad era que tenia un visitante entre sus pantalones!!!

Pero la voz de la chica hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento( creo que así se dice)

-vienes o te vas a volver a quedar afuera- le decía la castaña mientras salía por la puerta del baño

-ash mujeres...y sus estupidas preguntas…obvio granger!!!!-contestaba de mala gana tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y el nuevo visitante ..no comprendía como y en que momento el nervio se había apoderado de su cuerpo

-hurón apestoso-dijo hermione al retrato y este se abrió de inmediato

-estupida!!!- le dijo draco al escuchar la contraseña

-bonita verdad?- dijo con burla hermione

Pero no oyó ninguna contestación mas que un azote de puerta si tal y como lo imagino el estupido de malfoy la dejo con la palabra en la boca

-estupido – solo murmuro mientras se dirigía a su habitación

Se tiro en la cama y cuando su mente estaba de lo mas serena ,un golpeteo en la ventana la asusto era la lechuza de viktor que le traía una carta

La cogio emocionada ya que quería olvidar lo mas pronto posible y de cualquiere modo el encuentro con malfoy

Abrió el sobre y leyó

_mimi:_

_me entere de lo del profesor snape; el me lo dijo no se por que pero acaso tu crees que sepa lo nuestro la verdad es que me puse muy nervioso en el desayuno no supe que hacer me miraba muy …como decirlo pareciera como si estuviera leyendo algo en mi frente eso me hizo sentir muy incomodo pero no importa …solo quería decirte que no te preocupes yo hablare con el espero que nos veamos pronto te extraño mucho _

_P.D.: espero que en realidad no le hayas echo nada a malfoy, se que no es santo de tu devoción pero no te busques problemas amor_

_con cariño_

_vik_

hermione se aterrorizo no podía ser que snape le haya leído la mente a viktor alo mejor por eso le hizo el comentario en clase…. no eso no era posible así que en el acto le mando una carta a viktor.

Ya era hora de comer; hermione ya habia terminado todos sus deveres y estaba sentada en el sillón frente ala chimenea acariciado a su gato cuando escucho que la puerta de la habitación de draco se habría lo primero que pensó era que malfoy la molestaría pero cual fue su sorpresa al notar que el chico salio de la sala sin hacerle ningún comentario hiriente ni por lo menos la miro y eso lo supo por que sin saberlo sabia como era de pies a cabeza la mirada de draco

Sin darse cuenta hermione sintio un poco de disgusto ya que el no le había visto tampoco era de que ella lo esperara pero….

_No mientas lo estabas esperando …para que? _Preguntaba la vocecita

En ese momento recordó que tenia que ir ala biblioteca a dejar un libro y salio rápidamente por el retrato de la sala

3:10 pm

Draco estaba apoyado en el regazo de pansy quien le jugaba el rubio cabello y lo miraba anonadada

Hasta que el rubio se levanto bruscamente y la dejo sola sin siquiera darle una explicación entonces ella lo siguió pero cuando vio que entro ala biblioteca dejo la persecución sabia muy bien que a draco no le gustaba que le diera de besos y cariños en la biblioteca a no ser que el se lo pidiera ,así que mejor lo dejo y se adelanto al comedor.

Draco sonreía perversamente al darse cuenta que hermione había entrado ala biblioteca y le brillaron los ojos aun as al ver que la castaña entraba en una sección solitaria la siguió y cuando la vio a través de los estantes, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas la causa : justo en ese momento hermione se había estirado para alcanzar un libro y lo único que podía ver malfoy eran los redondos pechos de la chica .

Se odio así mismo al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido acerca de la chica castaña

Entonces su plan tomo un rumbo inesperado no se resistió mas y sorprendió ala chica por atrás y la beso no era un beso cualquiera no era como los le daba a pansy era especial y eso lo hacia sentir mejor mucho mejor

Hermione no podía creer que malfoy la estuviera besando …de nuevo!!! con lo que le habían gustado esos labios, ella no se podía permitir pensar eso de su enemigo; por eso era draco malfoy ….su enemigo!!! cuando sus labios se separaron para pedir oxigeno draco se acerco al oído de hermione y le susurro

-esto y mas …es para ti-

Y sin mas ni mas se alejo con las manos en los bolsillos dejando a una hermione infinitamente feliz la comida y el resto del día le parecieron perfectos pero esto lo tenia que platicar con draco tenían que aclarar unos puntos el no podía estarla besando cuando quisiera aunque a ella le encantara

_que dices tonta tu tienes a Viktor lo amas no?_

_Lo amo?..._

Hermione esta confundida no sabia que hacer pero al llegar ala sala común no encontró a malfoy pero pronto recordó que el cumplía con un castigo y sonrió al imaginárselo limpiando la escuela con un cepillo y con esa imagen en la cabeza y una gran sonrisa en los labios se fue a dormir y con algo de suerte podría soñar con viktor …..

* * *

_**probe hermione!!!! almenos yo me dejaria kerer todo lo que mi rubito quisiera pero acaso esta jugando con ella o que se trae entre manos ese hermoso malfoy descubranlo pronto**_

_**ahora los dejo con una pizca del prox cap disfrutenlo**_

****

-q..que quieres malfoy?- fue lo que a duras penas pudo articular hermione ya que la cercania con el rubio la ponia nerviosa alo que obtuvo por respuesta otro aposianado beso de parte del chico y este ala haber terminado su tarea que era conocer hasta la mas minima parte de la boca de la gryffindor con su lengua, la dejo de nuevo sin mas ni mas

Hermione tardo en reccionar se compuso su uniforme y salio de la torre de premios anuales hacia el comedor con un remolino de sensaciones

Al llegar sus amigos la recibieron animadamente

-hey hermione como dormiste- pregunto ron

-aja- contesto ida la chica

-hermione estas bien? –Pregunto harry

-aja- suspiro la chica de nuevo

-te ves horrible!!!-se aventuro a decir ron a sabiendas que hermione reaccionaria como loca pero solo le dijo

-aja-

Harry y ron se miraron maliciosamente no sabiena que le pasaba a hermione pero les convenia

-hermione me haces mi tarea?- pregunto ron divertido

-aja- dijo de nuevo la chica

Los dos se estaban deseperando y harry opto por jugarse la vida con el sig comentario

-y el estupido de krump?-cerro los ojos pensando que lo golpearia

-aja-

-hermione!!!!-gritaron los dos chicos desesperados

-que?!!! – ahora era ella la que gritaba

-que te pasa hace rato estas rara que te paso? Le pregunto ron preocupado

-nada chicos es que ….-y miro hacia la mesa de slytherin...

* * *

_**ojala y les haya gustado dejen reviews por fa se los ruego!!!!!!!!!**_


	10. SPARKS

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

**_Hey hey ya volvi espero que les guste este cap me costo mucho trabajo ya que accidentalmente lo borre y no recorde exactamente como era pero hice lo mejor posible claro que le mejore muchas cosas si tienen algun problema pues se aguantan!!! jajaja mentira haganmelo saber como una chica ke me dijo ke no entendia nada de lo ke keria decir la verdad le conteste y no me ha dicho hasta la fecha donde es que confundo ala gente en fin espero que disfruten de este cap _**

**_cariños y besos_**

**_jossy malfoy_**

* * *

****

CAPITULO 10.- SPARKS

Día 4 martes 7:10 a.m.

Hermione estaba acostada en su cama no tenia ganas de ir a clases que era transformaciones ya que le tocaba con slytherin y por supuesto malfoy estaría presente y no tenia ánimos de verlo, no!!! Quería sonrojarse frente a un tipo como el pero; si tan solo no la hubiera besado ayer en la biblioteca todo seria distinto

Así que sin ganas se levanto, se metió al baño y salio arreglada, lo único que le faltaba era su túnica pero la había dejado en el sillón de la sala, así que cogio su mochila salio no sin antes fijarse que malfoy ya se hubiera ido y al no escuchar ningún ruido salio rápido de su habitación tomo su túnica y al momento de hacerlo algo la detuvo… como si estuvieran impidiendo que ella tomara su túnica volteo hacia al sillón y ahí estaba en todo su esplendor draco malfoy…..pero acaso el había esperado a hermione granger?

-q..Que quieres malfoy?- fue lo que a duras penas pudo articular hermione ya que la cercanía con el rubio la ponía nerviosa, alo que obtuvo por respuesta otro apasionado beso de parte del chico y este al haber terminado su tarea que era conocer hasta la mas mínima parte de la boca de la gryffindor con su lengua, la dejo de nuevo sin mas ni mas.

Hermione tardo en reaccionar se compuso su uniforme y salio de la torre de premios anuales hacia el comedor con un remolino de sensaciones

Al llegar sus amigos la recibieron animadamente

-hey!! hermione como dormiste?- pregunto ron

-aja- contesto ida la chica

-hermione estas bien? –Pregunto harry

-aja- suspiro la chica de nuevo

-te ves horrible!!!-se aventuro a decir ron a sabiendas que hermione reaccionaria como loca pero solo le dijo

-aja-

Harry y ron se miraron maliciosamente no sabian que le pasaba a hermione pero les convenía

-hermione me haces mi tarea?- pregunto ron divertido

-aja- dijo de nuevo la chica

Los dos se estaban desesperando y harry opto por jugarse la vida con el siguiente comentario

-y el estupido de krum?-cerro los ojos pensando que lo golpearía

-aja-

-hermione!!!!-gritaron los dos chicos desesperados

-que?!!! – ahora era ella la que gritaba

-que te pasa hace rato estas rara que te paso?- Le pregunto ron preocupado

-nada chicos es que….-y miro hacia la mesa de slytherin y se encontró a cierto chico rubio que besaba apasionadamente a pansy

-malfoy!! …debí …de acaso..Te – hermione no oía lo que ron le decía un enorme calor recorría por su frente

Le molestaba que draco besara a otras que no fuera ella …… no eso era un error como ella iba a estar pensando en esas cosas …sin darse cuenta salio casi corriendo del gran comedor con la cara completamente roja de furia, no sabia que era lo que sentía a simple vista pareciera que ella estuviera celando a su novio….novio un momento acaso …no no Y no se decía desesperadamente la chica al darse cuenta de los pensamientos que había tenido hacia tan solo unos segundos, tratando de olvidarse de todo lo sucedido se dirigió hacia el lago y ahí se encontró a quien menos quería ver…

-hola granger que haciendo por aquí ehh- le pregunto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules

-nada que te importe zabini- contesto de mala gana la chica no tenia ganas de ver a "ese" slytherin

El chico chasqueo la boca y le dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente

– y tu que sabes lo que me importa ehh?-

-ash ya cállate y lárgate- le dijo con mortal indiferencia

Hermione no quería aceptar el hecho de que zabini la estaba poniendo nerviosa solo que no era el nervio que le hacia sentir draco no!!!... Este era mas bien miedo, ya que ella sabia perfectamente que zabini le importaba muy poco lo que dijeran de el si lo veían con una sangre sucia; entonces no le daría pena ni vergüenza trata de aprovecharse de ella.

Ese pensamiento hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda y zabini lo noto pero pensando que causaba alguna emoción en la castaña no desistió de seguir acosándola cuando estaba apunto de tocarle la cara…..

-aléjate!!!!- alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir disparado lejos de la chica

Cuando vio que era el profesor krum el que lo había atacado no dijo nada solo salio corriendo como cachorro con la cola entre las patas

-estas bien-pregunto viktor a hermione quien lo miraba atónita

-s..s..si – solo alcanzo a balbucear antes de recibir un fugaz beso de parte del profesor de vuelo

-vik..tor!!!-dijo claramente sonrojada por el arrebato de su novio

-que?- dijo el en tono divertido mientras enredaba un dedo en el rebelde cabello de la chica

-no debes hacer esto y si alguien no ….-dijo en tono acusador pero los labios del búlgaro no le dejo terminar con la reprimenda

-no pasa nada- le susurro el joven y después sonrió picadamente tomo una delicada mano de la chica, la beso se dio media vuelta y la dejo ahí junto al lago sin palabra alguna estaba ida!!!

12:30 p.m.

Sala común de slytherin

-no blaise!!! ya te dije que no lo haré- decía una pansy completamente enfadada

-pansy por favor se que lo miras …te agrada – le decía acusadoramente el moreno

-p…pero y si draco se entera será que no le vaya a decir ala…..- no termino ya que

-a quien le voy a decir parkinson? de que no quieres que me entere? ehh – dijo el rubio que había llegado sigilosamente ala sala común de su casa

-jajaja n..n o de nada amigo –trato de arreglar zabini la chorreada de su compañera

-No te pregunte a ti blaise!!- dijo en tono glacial mientras se dirigía hacia la chica que le miraba con miedo …bueno pavor!!!

-este…es…que…yo…pues..no..se …de….-decía temblando de miedo la chica

-ya ya no me temas no te haré daño solo dime que era eso que decías- dijo malfoy en tono amable ..peligrosamente amable

Blaise solo miraba a pansy duramente diciéndole con la mirada "pobre de ti si hablas"

-es que lo que pasa es que no quería que supieras de una sorpresa….. para…. la sangre sucia!!! Si aja para ella- decía torpemente la chica

Blaise solo le fulminaba con la mirada acaso no le había entendido ahora todo el plan secreto de zabini se había ido al catre

-ahh ya veo!!!-dijo un draco no muy convencido de la explicación pero decidió dejarlo así sabia que blaise traía algo entre manos y lo iba a averiguar.. ya tendría tiempo de interrogar a pansy.

Y sin mas ni mas los dejo solos.. cuando zabini vio que salio por el hueco del retrato respiro tranquilo y solo miro con odio a pansy que estaba acurrucada en el sillón

-malditos!! no me dicen que se traen entre manos….pero me las pagaran- decía draco malfoy que había chocado con alguien y por ir pensando en sus amigos los "traidores" no se dio cuenta que era su padrino snape que esperando que se disculpara solo lo observo calladamente sabia que a su ahijado le ocurria algo…..

3:30 p.m.

De nuevo en el comedor

Todos estaban disfrutando del banquete hermione estaba de lo mas animada platicando con ginny ,casi por un momento se había olvidado de los encuentros con draco cuando miro hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el acompañado de el maldito de blaise y la mosca muerta de pansy

_-un momento ami que me importa que ande a todos lados con esa desabrida…_

_- seguro se han de andar besando donde sea.. ojala y los agarren y la expulsen a ella pór……-_su conciencia apareció!!

_-un momento calla ya hermione tienes a viktor no necesitas a nadie mas-_se regañaba hermione internamente

Al parecer el recodar que ella tenia novio hizo que levantara la vista hacia la mesa de maestro y lo vio ahí.. a su novio su "único" novio sentado platicando animadamente con snape..un momento krum y snape!!!

Sus ojos casi se saltan pero un toque en su hombro izo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones y cuando volteo a ver quien fue la persona que le toco se encontró con esos ojos grises que le encantaban tanto…

-_un momento no puedo pensar eso …-_se decía hermione

_-cállate el echo que seamos enemigos no quiere decir que no me de cuenta que en realidad tiene unos ojos divinos- le decía su vocecita_

-que quieres malfoy?- escucho que le preguntaba de mal humor su pelirrojo amigo

-contigo nada weasley- le contesto el rubio mientras que le hacia una seña a hermione haciéndole entender que le buscaba a ella

Y sin darse cuenta se levanto de inmediato sin hacer caso al desacuerdo de sus amigos

Entonces cuando ya se hallaban lejos de ellos se percato que zabini y pansy los acompañaban entonces miro a draco

Y este entendió

-y ustedes que?- dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a sus acompañantes alzando una ceja

Y quiso que no la cosa zabini y pansy los dejaron solos no sin antes zabini chocar con hermione y mirarla burlonamente como si hubiera hecho una travesura

Hermione lo ignoro estaba ansiosa ¡ansiosa? … de saber lo que draco le quería decir así que se volteo a verlo con mirada curiosa

-granger- dijo secamente el rubio dándole la espalda

-si?-dijo curiosa la castaña mientras enredaba un dedo en su cabello

-lo de la mañana….no vayas a pensar que tu y yo…-pero un grito lo sorprendió

Volteo a ver al responsable y vio aterrorizado como la chica se tocaba la cabeza mientras que en su mano había mechones de cabello, lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse ante la reacción de la castaña nunca la había visto tan asustada

Al oír el grito todo el comedor volteo a verla y sus dos amigos salieron apresurados pensando que malfoy le había hecho daño a su amiga cuando llegaron a su lado vieron a hermione en un mar de lagrimas…totalmente calva!!!!!

Nadie hacia el mas mínimo ruido solo por dos slytherins que se carcajeaban socarronamente pansy y blaise se echaron de cabeza al ser los únicos en el gran comedor en reírse, pero se callaron al darse cuenta que todos los miraban sobre todo cuando sintieron la gélida mirada de aquellos ojos grises

Pansy le dio un horror la mirada de draco y blaise solo agacho la mirada pero al ver que se aproximaba a ellos salio corriendo y dejo a pansy completamente sola desprotegida de la ira del rubio ya que ella sabia que a draco no le gustaba que se metieran con su sangre sucia …..

-hermione estas b..bien-pregunto tontamente harry al acercarse a su amiga que yacía desconsolada en el piso y solo alzo la mirada sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo

Viktor que estaba viendo todo boquiabierto salio apresurado en busca de hermione sin darse cuenta de la mirada desaprobatoria que le hacia snape y sin importarle nada salio detrás de la castaña ( ahora calva jiji)

Draco hizo que pansy saliera corriendo en la misma dirección que hermione no sin antes decirle sus cosas

Cuando se dio cuenta que hermione no estaba junto con cara rajada y pobretón despareció casi mágicamente de la vista de todos y se puso a buscar a hermione no entendía por que pero tenia la necesidad de encontrarla y abrazarla y claro encontrar a zabini ya que el tenia la culpa pues pansy le contó que blaise en el momento que choco con hermione le hizo un hechizo sin darse cuenta la castaña

Iba caminando apuradamente por el pasillo cuando oyó unos sollozos cuando se acerco vio que era pansy y se le quedo mirando pero no dijo nada solo la miro ..Ella no tenia la culpa recordó cuando ella se negaba a hacer algo que zabini le pidió

Ahora viktor era el que corría casi frenéticamente por el mismo pasillo que malfoy cuando de repente escucho unos sollozos se acerco y ella estaba ahí tan desprotegida tan vulnerable y ala vez tan hermosa se acerco se agacho para verla mejor toco su barbilla para que le viera y si vio esos hermosos ojos …verdes…pansy lo miro se mordió el labio y se tiro a sus brazos nunca pensó que el le buscaría es mas nunca penso que el le besaría como lo estaba haciendo …pansy y viktor se amaban si ellos saberlo solamente basto un día al verse por primera vez a los ojos …chispas solo fueron chispas las que sintieron en sus corazones ……..

* * *

_que tal ehh? ojala y les haya gustado asi que espero muchos reviews por favor me gusta mucho leer ke les gusta mi fic la verdad no saben cuanto_

_los kiero y gracias y perdon por no poder darles un adelanto del ´prox cap pero es que ando un poko okupada es que como fue elestreno de equus pues fui jajajajajajajajajaj...si komo no:P_

_besos_

_reviews please!!!!_


	11. A WHISPER

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

**_hi!!! domo ..domo..domo!!!_**

_como estas mis chikillas y chikillos jeje yo muy bien recuerden solo faltan 120 dias par el estreno de harry potter y la orden del fenix pero claro ya sabemos que va a pasar ...harry tendra su beso...humedo!!!!!_

_jajaja pobre de mi niño bueno pasando a temas de relevancia ya hice el cap 11 (obvio que se dieron cuenta verdad!! ¬.¬)_

_ojla y les guste por ke he estado perdiendo mucho la inspiracion...por ke cierto chico me la roba y si te lo digo a ti...draco malfoy!!!!!_

_se habran dado cuenta que estoy loka!! ¬.¬u _

_los dejo y que kreen si les voy a dar adelando de ahora en adelante lo hare y si un dia los dejo sin adelanto..mmm pues nimodos!!!_

_las y los kiero mucho ( en el remoto caso que un chiko lea mi fic ... no lo creo pero bueno seguire con mi ilusion jeje)_

_ah muchas gracias **oromalfoy** y mi keridisima **valeria malfoy** que siempre estan pendientes de mi que si la riego o no !! jeje_

_eso es todo...por ahora no se libraran de mi tan facil..._

_muajajajaja muajajajaja _

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_

* * *

CAPITULO 11.- A WHISPER

-ya no llores- decía cariñosamente viktor a pansy que todavía se hallaba hipando de tanto llorar.

Cuando por fin logro tranquilizarse

-p..p...por que me beso ..p...p...profesor?- dijo tímidamente la joven

Y lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron 2 tiernos besos en sus ojos que secaron sus lagrimas …. Pansy se sentía inmensamente feliz y ala vez si no es que mas confundida ella sabia perfectamente que lo que acaba de hacer estaba mal.

Pero eso había echo que se olvidara por completo de la discusión de las malas palabras que draco le dijo… ese beso …le había ayudado!!!!

Cuando quiso pedir una explicación al profesor de vuelo se encontró con que el ya no estaba y se encontraba completamente sola en el pasillo acaso…..

_-No seas idiota pansy como piensas que le agradas…el es…-_le reprocho la vocecita(aclaro las vocecitas son sus conciencias)

_-Pero por dios me beso!!!- _Se decía internamente

Mientras tanto en otra porción del castillo una chica corría frenéticamente a su sala común quería encerrarse en ella eternamente para que nadie la viera y que "el" no se burlara por que eso es lo primero que haría, es mas ya lo había hecho y eso a ella le lastimo mucho el hecho que "el" se burlara de ella le afectaba y ella ya sabia perfectamente por que…

-_Como lo pensé nunca debí besarme con el…un momento yo no le bese …bueno si pero el me obligo no?-_

Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien entraba a su habitación, hasta que sintió que a su espalda la cama se hundía por el peso de una persona y cuando se iba a voltear para ver quien era el intruso que se había atrevido a interrumpir su malvado plan en contra de los slytherin sintió como unos fuertes brazos le detenían y le impedían voltearse a verlo y sin saber por que no se opuso y se dejo abrazar, sentía que esos brazos le eran conocidos y le daban un sensación de seguridad que le hacia sentir muy bien a si estuvo unos cuantos minutos abrazada a aquel extraño sin decir ni una sola palabra, hasta que escucho como el joven soltaba un poco el abrazo y le daba espacio para que ella pudiera voltearse pero recordó en la situación que se encontraba (calvaaaaa!!!) y decidió no hacerlo pero una voz conocida hizo que volteara de inmediato

-granger estas bien?- le decía malfoy en un modo que inspiraba…..preocupacion!!?

Hermione que se encontraba en shock en ese momento no supo que contestar a si que decidió solo asentir con la cabeza fue ahí donde draco comenzó hablar

-en serio te ves muy chistosa jajaja- y recibió un almohadazo como respuesta

Después de golpearlo le dijo

-d..draco…- se llevo las manos ala boca cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado al chico por su nombre

-que hermione?-contesto divertido el rubio ante la reacción de la castaña

-p…perdón y…yo- pero los labios de draco le impidieron segur hablando

_-Ya se le hace costumbre callarme así!!!-_dijo para si misma la chica mientras sentía como la lengua del chico se habría paso hacia su boca

-_calla..idiota ..me agrada- _lecontesto la vocecita molona de siempre

_-Hey que no se supone que deberías de decirme que esto esta mal- _contesto la chica

Alo que la vocecita le dijo _– si lo se pero …el niño besa ..divino!!!!-_

Pero salio de su discusión con ella misma ya que esos calidos labios habían terminado el beso y ella sin darse cuenta gruño en desaprobación

Draco por supuesto lo noto y sonrió divertido y la volvió a besar pero antes de juntar sus labios saco su varita y dijo en un susurro

-longerus!!-

Y la beso tiernamente hermione escucho lo que dijo pero no hizo caso ya que estaba mas ocupada en saborear los labios del rubio que en otra cosa pero cuando sintió que algo le estorbaba para seguir besando a su rubito callo en que…….

-mi cabellooo!! Volvioo!!- gritaba frenéticamente mientras se tocaba entusiasmada su cabello castaño y saltaba como loca en la cama

Draco solo la observaba mientras se apoyaba en su codo

Y cuando la chica reacciono y se dio cuenta que el había hecho semejante milagro sonrió agradecida y se le tiro encima alo que el rubio solo respondió con un grito de sorpresa que pasaron a risitas nerviosas ya que el cabello de la chica le hacia cosquillas pero el no impedía que la chica le siguiera agradeciendo, al contrario se abrió de brazos en posición como de " hazme lo que quieras .. soy todo tuyo" mientras ella le llenaba de besos la cara y por ultimo deposito tiernamente un beso en la barbilla del chico y cuando se levanto de encima de el noto divertida que el que gruñia molesto ahora era el el gran y maravilloso draco malfoy y la que reía era la castaña

-ya ya draco eso era todo ehh!!- draco solo bufo molesto no le hubiera parecido mal quedarse ahí todo el día sometido ala agradecimiento de su hermione

_Un momento …mi hermione?... no esto no puede ser ella es una sangre sucia!!!_

Hermione se le quedo mirando ya que el chico se había levantado y se quedo mirando la suelo y después de unos minutos de silencio se acerco a ella la tomo de los hombros y le dijo en el tono mas frió que podía usar

-granger esto nunca…Paso!!!! ok-

Hermione no entendía por que se comportaba así con ella después de todo lo que…

_-que no me digas que esperabas que te dijera que te amaba o si?- de nuevo la vocecita la atormentaba_

Su menta estaba en blanco era cierto, el nunca la buscaría como algo serio, cuando trato de reclamarle hizo a buscarlo y no lo encontró el ya no estaba… la había dejado ahí sola confundida y desilusionada?

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí viktor se dirigía lo mas rápido que podía hacia su despacho lo que acaba de hacer estaba mal muy pero muy mal el tenia a hermione no nesecitaba andar por ahí besando a cualquier chica que se le cruzara en su camino..

_Pero esa no es cualquier chica ella es…hermosa!!!!_ – se decia para si mismo

No se dio cuenta que un chico rubio se dirigía hacia el y chocaron pero viktor ni lo volteo a ver pero draco que solo quería tantito para que lo hicieran enojar le dijo

-fíjate idiota!!!- pero cuando vio que era un profesor se callo inmediatamente aparte de que el tan krum ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia…

-y ahora este que tiene?- susurro draco al ver que el profesor búlgaro se alejaba de el con paso tonto

Eso no era importante para el chico …hermione si lo era ,pero eso que el sentía no era lo adecuado así que prefirió no seguir pensando en ella y tomo una decisión que pensó no era la mejor pero era la única que le ayudaría.

-viktor!!- suspiraba pansy mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de slytherin cuando tomo un recodo vio como draco iba delante de ella pesar de que ya se le había olvidado que debía odiarlo por lo que le hizo, no evito sentir miedo y decidió caminar lento para así no encontrárselo mas adelante, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que malfoy no se dirigía a a la sala común si no que se metía en un aula que al parecer estaba vacía y como pansy no era cotilla; al ver que el chico cerro la puerta se pego a ella tratando de escuchar algo y lo logro aunque eran solo.. susurros ..solo susurros

-perdóname ….- no oyó el nombre - pero tengo que hacerlo…-parecía que alguien estaba ahí adentro con draco pero era extraño ya que la voz de malfoy se oía… triste?

Lo siguiente que escucho fue…..

-obliate!!!!-

-oh no malfoy le ha borrado la memoria a alguien pero a quien?... –se pregunto pansy al ya no oír nada ni siquiera a malfoy se imagino lo peor y entro precipitadamente pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio que el único que estaba en el aula era un draco malfoy desmayado

-draco? … que haz hecho?- dijo penosamente la chica acercándose a su amigo..si eso era draco malfoy para ella …un amigo…. El mejor que ha tenido en toda la vida ahora lo entendía y viktor? …que era? …que significaba viktor krum para ella?

Pansy solo miraba tiernamente a draco así como se mira a un hermano, cuando paso su mano por la frente de draco el chico despertó y abrió sus hermoso ojos grises y miraron ala chica que lo tenia entre sus brazos y solo llego a decir

-donde estoy?...tu quien eres?-

Pansy se quedo con la boca abierta al parecer draco no recordaba….nada!!!!!!!

* * *

oh nooo!! dios mioo!! padre santo!!! que haz hecho draki pooh? 

por ke? eso fue lo que se pregunto mi editora ahhh si por ke yo tendo editora en jefe ella me da el visto bueno como mis primeros lectores estan a kilometros de distancia no tengo a nadie mas!!! 

ojala y les haya gustado!!! se imaginan a draco sin memoria bueno solo lo que le conviene pero verar que el "odio" que tiene hacia hermione la sangre sucia 

no cambiaaaa!!!!!! 

y viktoy y pansy me dicen que es raro pero oiganme ..que se esperaban si la escritora osea yo!!!! tambien es rara!!!! muajaja muajaja 

bueno los dejo con el adelanto!!!!! 

**mata neeee!!!!!**

-viktor?..tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta la castaña al sentirse apenada por la mirada penetrante del búlgaro

Viktor dejo de mirarla así y dijo

-n..nada es dolo…que…- y soltó bruscamente ala chica

-hermione?..t..te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-dijo nerviosamente el chico y bajando la cabeza

-claro- dijo la chica algo preocupada ya que tenia un mala presentimiento

Después de eso se hizo un silencio mortal ninguno de los dos decía nada hermione estaba muy entretenida enredando un dedo en su rebelde cabello como si eso fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo!!!

Mientras viktor encontraba el suelo un tema fascinante de estudio y solo golpeaba nerviosamente su puño cerrado contra su pierna

Hasta que los dos tomaron valor y dijeron ala vez

-este..yo..- al decir esto se miraron y rieron pero cuando se vieron a los ojos el incomodo silencio regreso…

-tu dime- dijo por fin viktor

-no..primero tu..-le contesto la chica

-p..pero tu me querías decir algo no …dime- dijo el búlgaro tranquilo

-este..yo..- balbuceo hermione

_-pareces tonta dilo!!!-_decía hermione internamente

_-pareces tonto dilo- _ahora se decía viktor

-mira ….yo..- de nuevo los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo esto ya era de brutos!!!

-hermione…?-dijo viktor el iba a hablar primero

-s..si- dijo nerviosa la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

-…t..tu m…me q..quieres?- ...

* * *

neeee nee que les parecio? ojala y les haya gustado me estaran maldiciendo por no poner que le pasoa draco verdad!!!!!! 


	12. GREEN EYES

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

**_hi!!!! domo...domo...domo!!!!!_**

_ya estoy aqui este cap es muy importante para mi por que me costo mucho trabajo ya que hoy despues de subir el de A WHISPER_

_recorde..." oh no tengo que ir ala escuelaaa!!!!!_

_asi que ya no pude subir esta preciosidad pero lo peor es que en clase la maestra me echo de cabeza ya que como estaba de lo mas aburrida _

_tome una hojita y empeze a escribir otro capitulo :DAYLIGHT_

_ahh pero la maestra me cacho y me gane un reporte luego para variar me dirigia a mi pension y me doy cuenta que no lleve llave tuve que esperar ala señora 3 horas!!!!!_

_lo bueno que en el parque habia gente asi que me sente pero no tarde mucho en darme cuenta ..._

_"no he comidoooo!!!!! tengo hambre" asi que fue ala tienda mas cercana y me compre una torta... la señora bien amable me dio una servilleta _

_luego dije "voy a sacar mi mp3 voy a escuchar a coldplay!!!!" y cual fue mi sorpresa no tenia pilaaaaa!!!!_

_no!!!!! el mundo esta encontra miaaa!!!!!_

_asi que me maldije a misma despues me dije "estabien leere por enesima vez el 5° libro" ( siempre lo cargo!!!! para que quien sabe?)_

_ohhh pero la cabezota de jossy __t__iro su mochila adentro de la casa por la rendijita y me kede sin nada!!!! en mi bolsillo solo estaba :_

_ celular, mp3 ,una solitaria pastillita de menta, una servilleta y la envoltura de un chocolate (gracias lizh por el chocolate)_

_entonces mis ojitos brillaron mi inseparable pluma con el cordoncito siii la traia en el cuello asi que tome mi servilleta y me puse a escribir pero asi a lo loco_

_cuando me termine la servilleta me dije "este es mejor para que sea GREEN EYES ... " y aqui lo tienen_

_ojala y les guste ya que tuve que pasar por mucho para completarlo hoy fue el peor dia de mi vida!!!!!_

_cariños y besos_

_jossy malfoy_

_PD: me atrevo a escribir mi aventura ya que se que nadie la leera y se burlara de mi jajajajaja_

_**mata neeee!!!!!!**_

* * *

****

CAPITULO 12.- GREEN EYES

-d..d..draco..que haz hecho?- pregunto temerosa pansy al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo con la mirad fija en la varita

Solo que el ni siquiera la volteo a ver estaba muy entretenido en ver cada línea de su varita

Entonces pansy se agacho y le iba a tomar la mano cuando la voz de su amigo le detuvo

-pansy?...que te pasa pareces idiota ahí parada..- dijo en el tono que según pansy no había ocupado desde que comenzaron el curso

-d..d..draco estas bien?- se atrevió a preguntar pansy

-pues claro como creías que iba a estar?- dicho esto se levanto se guardo la varita se acomodo la corbata y se sacudió la túnica

Mientras pansy lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, no entendía lo que le pasaba a Draco ..todo era tan raro!!!

Y cuando por fin despertó de su letargo vio como el chico ya estaba parado frente ala puerta y sin voltear le dijo a pansy en tono amenazante

-ni una palabra de esto a nadie ..parkinson ..entendiste?- y salio del aula dejándola sola y tratando de entender las palabras del rubio

-malfoy!!!!- gritaba zabini tratando de alcanzar a draco que había apresurado el paso

-viste lo que le hice ala sangre sucia?- decía entusiasmado y orgulloso de lo que había provocado

- no ..no lo recuerdo…- dijo serio el rubio mientras apretaba mas el paso no sabia por que razón el comentario de zabini lo había irritado

Y solo pudo ver de reojo el puchero que hizo su compañero al saber que el no había visto su gran logro del día

-malfoy?- pregunto zabini deteniéndose detrás de draco

-uhmm?-dijo el rubio deteniéndose también

-que te traes entre mano Ehh?- le cuestiono blaise con cierto brillo perverso en sus ojos

-nada- dijo despreocupada y secamente el chico

-no te creooo!!!- dijo blaise poniéndose frente del rubio con las manos en la cintura y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como buscando la evidencia en la inexpresiva cara de malfoy

-que????- dijo un poco malhumorado el rubio; ya que la mirada de su compañero ya le había sacado de quicio

Ya le iba a decir lo molesto e impertinente que era cuando vio claramente que en los ojos de blaise apareció un brillo..de ….alegría?

Y peor aun cuando vio que su amigo blaise lo hacia a un lado, pareciera que le estorbaba para ver una maravilla y cuando se puso a buscar ala chica …ya que esa era la única manera de que el le ignorara …..una chica

_-Veamos quien será la……- _dijo para si mismo tratando de hallar a una belleza extraordinaria

Y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando vio que la única chica que estaba frente a ellos era …si ella una chica rubia de enormes ojos azules y con uno aretes de corcho muy raros

_-…lunática?- _Se dijo para sus adentros el rubio

Bueno eso pensó el ya que la chica que estaba frente a ellos lo volteo a ver y vio claramente como el cuerpo de su amigo se tenso

-me hablabas?- dijo la chica mirando a malfoy

_-Maldición acaso lo dije alto…un momento…..-_

Jajaja esto va a ser divertido- susurro con malicia y se acerco a luna lovegood sin importarle el estado de show de su amigo

Draco le tomo la mano a luna y esta solo lo miro sin ninguna expresión es su cara, como que draco malfoy le agarra la mano fuera lo mas normal del mundo esto extraño al rubio un poco pero siguió con el plan malévolo para molestar a blaise

Le beso la mano y dijo

-te ayudo preciosa?- claro no le dio tiempo a luna de aceptar o rechazarlo ya que tenia en sus manos los libros que llevaba la chica en la mano hacia solo unos segundos

Luna solo lo miro y saco algo de su túnica que parecía un cuadrito negro con 2 tiras largas y unas cabezas a los extremos y draco se horrorizo cuando vio ala chica llevarse las dos cabezas esas de lombrices a los oídos….. luna lo noto y sonrió de lado le iba a colocar un audífono a malfoy pero este grito y se alejo de ella alo que esta contesto divertida y sonriendo ampliamente

-hay malfoy le voy a tener que decir a hermione que te ayude mas con lo muggle no todo es beso Ehh- pero se llevo la mano se dio cuenta que había hablado mas de la cuenta …ahora si que estaba muerta; si en el ministerio no la mataron los mortifagos hace 2 años era por que le cedían el placer a hermione granger….

Lo único que logro hacer antes de sentir el encanto malfoy que consistía en: amenazas insultos y uno que otro maltrato y maldición imperdonable salio corriendo no sin antes arrebatarle los libros al chico

Cuando malfoy reacciono iba a seguir ala rubia se dio cuenta que esta corría como alma que lleva el diablo y la perdió de vista

Ya iba a seguirla cuando sintió un puño en su mejilla

-auch!!!-dijo tirado en el piso con la mano en la mejilla alzo la mirada y se encontró con otra llena de furia y coraje …la de blaise zabini

-¿Qué te pasa? – dijo levantándose y arreglando el desperfecto inexistente de su túnica y acomodando un mechón que había caído en su frente

-eres un maldito!!!- gritaba colérico zabini mientras sacaba su varita y trataba de hacerle un hechizo al rubio, obvio malfoy fue mas rápido y le aplico un desmanius dejando a su "amigo" desmayado en medio pasillo

Lo miro y sonrió para sus adentros por haber descubierto que a zabini le gustaba la lunática lovegood

Entonces recordó lo que dijo la chica

-hermione….quien es hermione?- en realidad le preocupaba no saber quien era y por que le había dicho la rubia besar acaso la tal hermione era su novia …no lo recordaba!!!! Y salio directo tratando de buscar explicaciones……

Mientras tanto……

Ya estando en el despacho viktor golpeo todo lo que tenia a su alcance

-imbecil..en que estabas… pensando-decía el chico en búlgaro

Mientras viktor seguía enfrascado en su discusión no se dio cuenta que el libro que tiro hacia la puerta casi le rompe la cabeza a una chica castaña que apenas y le dio tiempo de de tirarse al piso y esquivar el libro asesino entonces viktor volteo al escuchar el grito de horror de la chica…su chica!!

-hermione!!!-dijo el chico preocupado de haberle causado algún daño a su novia y corrió hacia ella y la agarro de los hombros y la miro como buscando algún desperfecto en su cuerpo solo que no lo hallaba su novia era perfecta!

-viktor?..Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta la castaña al sentirse apenada por la mirada penetrante del búlgaro

Viktor dejo de mirarla así y dijo

-n..nada es solo…que…- y soltó bruscamente ala chica

-hermione?..t..te puedo hacer una pregunta?.-dijo nerviosamente el chico y bajando la cabeza

-claro- dijo la chica algo preocupada ya que tenia un mal presentimiento

Después de eso se hizo un silencio mortal ninguno de los dos decía nada hermione estaba muy entretenida enredando un dedo en su rebelde cabello como si eso fuera lo mas entretenido del mundo!!!

Mientras viktor encontraba el suelo un tema fascinante de estudio y solo golpeaba nerviosamente su puño cerrado contra su pierna

Hasta que los dos tomaron valor y dijeron ala vez

-este..yo..- al decir esto se miraron y rieron pero cuando se vieron a los ojos el incomodo silencio regreso…

-tu dime- dijo por fin viktor

-no..primero tu..-le contesto la chica

-p..pero tu me querías decir algo no …dime- dijo el búlgaro tranquilo

-este..yo..- balbuceo hermione

_-pareces tonta dilo!!!-_decía hermione internamente

_-pareces tonto dilo- _ahora se decía viktor

-mira ….yo..- de nuevo los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo esto ya era de brutos!!!

-hermione…?-dijo viktor el iba a hablar primero

-s..si- dijo nerviosa la castaña mirándolo a los ojos

-…t..tu m…me q..quieres?- dijo mirándola a los ojos nunca se lo había preguntado ya que anteriormente no necesitaba hacerlo, ella se lo decía seguido ..pero hacia bastante tiempo no lo hacia

Hermione se quedo helada al oír la pregunta el nunca de los nunca le había pedido que se lo dijera ella…. siempre se lo decía pero ahora que lo pensaba llevaba bastante tiempo sin decírselo al menos sin decírselo mirándolo a los ojos pareciera que algo o alguien se lo impedía…un momento acaso….. solo logro abrir los ojos como platos y finalmente después de unos segundos dijo

-e..este..pues…es…pues…yo…-guardo silencio levanto la mirada y lo observo como si estuviera obligada a decírselo- si claro que te quiero- lo dijo con una seguridad que ni ella se lo podía creer

_-por dios!!...dude!!! pero como?..yo le quiero verdad?-_se decía hermione

_-lo que pasa..-_le contesto su vocecita

_-Aja-_ dijo hermione

_-Es que….- _siguió la voz

_-Si?- _pregunto impaciente hermione

_-Tu…-_le contesto la voz seria

_Yo que?- decía ya irritada la castaña_

_Eres una maldita ..mira que jugar con los sentimientos de viktor ..azkaban es lo menos que te mereces_- la atormentaba aun mas la vocecita

Pronto salio de su discusión ya que se dio cuenta que viktor no había dicho nada, así que lo miro se le acerco y le pregunto

-viktor?..estas bien?-

-uhmm- suspiro sin ganas el chico

Viktor no entendía por que la respuesta que hermione le había dado no era la que el esperaba …

_-Que esperabas que te dijera: te odio viktor para que asi tu pudieras salir corriendo detrás de la niña es que…- _se regañaba a si mismo

Pero una voz hizo que regresara ala realidad y cuando volteo hermione estaba a su lado preguntándole si estaba bien

De nuevo no tenían nada que decirse y se quedaron ahí parados mudos y ajenos el uno al otro tan cerca y demasiado lejos ala vez

Hasta que un abrazo por parte de viktor hizo que la distancia dejara de existir

-viktor?- dijo sorprendida la chica y mas cuando sintió que el búlgaro se aferraba a ella como si ese abrazo fuera una ….despedida pero lo que ella no sabia era que viktor había tomado una decisión

Hermione se asusto y cuando le iba a preguntar a su novio que sucedía las palabras de viktor la callaron

-perdóname ..mimi. soy un infeliz- dijo tristemente el joven y sin darle tiempo ala castaña de contestarle, la jalo hacia el de la barbilla y la cintura y la beso con infinita ternura …un beso tierno y al vez triste, hermione sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar no sabia por que, pero sabia perfectamente que viktor estaba terminando con ella sus lagrimas cayeron en los labios del chico y este se percato que la castaña… su castañita estaba llorando así fue que termino el beso y la soltó lentamente como si estuviera grabándose el delicioso aroma de la mujer que había hecho que el abriera su corazón… ella hermione granger era su primer amor y nunca la olvidaría aunque sabia perfectamente que su corazón ya tenia dueña y lo peor es que solo sabia que se llamaba pansy solo eso…pansy

Seco las lagrimas de la joven con sus ásperas manos …ásperas gracias a las peleas con dragones en durmstrang ..dragones …malditos dragones fue por ellos que la conoció a ella la chica de los ojos verdes ese día nunca se le iba a olvidar era como si hubiera sido ayer pero en realidad sucedió hace ya 3 años en el torneo de los tres magos

_Flash back_

-krum!!!...krum!!!!- oía que gritaban su nombre en las gradas pero el estaba mas preocupado por llegar con karkaroff para entregarle el huevo y así lo dejara de molestar y aprovechar para caminar y estar solo un rato

-bien hecho muchacho!!!-le decía karkaroff mientras veía como le arrebataba el huevo

-ahora hay que descubrir cual es la pista!!-

Abrió el huevo y solo oyó desagradables gritos y el hombre cerro el huevo lo miro enojado y le dijo

-no te preocupes lo resolveré mientras…. campeón descansa!! –le decía a viktor corriéndolo del despacho

Viktor hizo caso y salio del barco quería distraerse un rato alo lejos solo podía escuchar que gritaban al parecer otro campeón seguía

Estaba caminando por la orilla del lago cuando vio que al pie de un árbol estaba una chica con las piernas recogidas ,parecía pequeña como de unos 12 o 13 años alo mucho..

Conforme se acercaba supo que era blanca y de cabello negro corto pero sus brazos cubrían su cara cuando vio que ella se iba a parar sintió que algo se acercaba y en efecto …un dragón se acercaba a ella así que el salio corriendo y se tiro encima de la chica el dragón al parecer no la había visto ya que iba persiguiendo… una escoba?

Perdido en sus conjeturas de por que un dragón estaba persiguiendo ala escoba no se dio cuenta que estaba en cima de la chica que por ser mas pequeña que el la estaba lastimando así que un débil

-auch- hizo que se levantara de encima de ella mientras ella se levantaba con dificultad el le tendió la mano pero ella no le hizo caso solo lo miro con infinito odio con esos bellos ojos verdes

-disculpa- dijo viktor al ver la mirada de la joven

-eres idiota o que? Le gritaba histérica la chica

Viktor tenia cara de incrédulo el en ese entonces no hablaba muy bien el español y mucho menos lo entendía

-perrdon…yo .. no pensé quue te harria daño..el dragón venia hacia aca y… –decia apenado el chico rascándose la cabeza

Y se sorprendió al ver que la chica se carcajeaba la verdad el no tenia la menor idea de que se reía pero comenzó a sonreír igual

Entonces ella le dijo alejándose de el

-que bonita sonrisa viktor deberías de sonreír mas seguido-

Viktor se quedo tieso y lo único que pudo decir antes de que la chica se alejara mas fue:

-cual es tu nombrrre?-

-pansyyy!!!- gritó la chica ya que estaba muy lejos de el

-pansy…bonito nombrrre…-susurro viktor y se subió al árbol quería pensar un rato …descansar y descubrir quien era …..pansy…

Fin de flash back

-…..Viktor?- una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…….esa voz le rompía el corazón una voz llena de dolor y melancolía …

_-Pero que he hecho soy un maldito-_ se culpaba viktor

* * *

hello darlings!!!!!

ojala y les haya gustado matenme si quieren pero ami me encanto fue el mejor que pude haber hecho!!!! ¬.¬u

bueno les dejo la probadita del prox capitulo: DAYLIGHT!!!!!!

AHHH aproposito feliz cumple a sean biggerstaff!!!!!( oliver wood!!!) fue ayer 15 de marzo pero aun asi felicidades

_-tarada como si el se fuera a enterar que te acordaste!!!!!- dice la molesta vocecita de jossy_

_¬.¬u_

_jejeje perdon adios !!!!!!! ( me las pagaras vocecita del infierno!!!!) !!!!_

* * *

-hermione…y..yo-pero no pudo terminar de decir ya que alguien llamaba a su puerta así que se separaron ……hermione se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió ala puerta con la cabeza gacha y solo pudo oír

-perdóname…-y después un .-adelante!!! –

Mientras hermione estaba pensando

_-Me duele que el me deje es mucho tiempo el que llevamos juntos pero si malfoy no me hubiera besado mis sentimientos no se hubieran confundido_- se decia a si misma y sintió como chocaba con alguien alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del profesor snape que le miraba atento como si estuviera escuchando algo o leyendo algo

_-Demonios_!!!-se dijo apara si -_snape….. habrá?….-_pero la mirada de snape le dijo todo

El le había leído la mente y se había enterado de todo!!!

Así que salio casi corriendo no sin antes voltearse y decirle a viktor tristemente

-gracias por todo profesor ..no lo olvidare….- claro lo dijo en doble sentido

Viktor solo sonrió pesadamente en contestación cualquiera diría que el le había ayudado en darle alguna información

Snape solo observaba la escena con ojos fríos y calculadores todavía no acaba de entender que su ahijado; su fantástico ahijado haya besado a granger eso lo arreglaría mas tarde ahora nesecitaba hablar con krum

Snape carraspero para llamar la atención del búlgaro que solo asintió de espaldas

-profesor krum me es mi deber informarle que ha llegado su reemplazo de esta semana ya que como usted jugara …..-pero la mano de krum frente a su cara le detuvo

-profesor no siga por favor le informo que a partir de mañana dejo hogwarts me voy…- dijo lúgubremente el chico

Snape le miro pero no hallo rastro de una pista de lo que le sucedía en ese entonces maldijo el colegio durmstrang que tenia como materia la legeremancia y al parecer krum era bueno…

-lo entiendo ..pero dígame profesor cuales son los motivos…- de nuevo la mano de krum lo interrumpió

-eso es asunto mió –dijo amenazantemente

-esta bien lo entiendo le informare al profesor dumbledore de su renuncia- dijo esto y salio ondeando su capa terroríficamente

* * *

_muajajaja snape lo sabe todo sino fuera tan feo y tan malo lo amaria!!!! pero iagh noooo!!!_

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!

ESO ME MANTIENE EN LINEA!!!!! Y ACTUALIZANDO KLARO QUE SI USTEDES YA NO KIEREN SABER KE PASA

NO MANDEN NADAAAAA!!!

PERO SI NO ES ASI PLEASEEEEE!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!


	13. DAYLIGHT

_**comentarios locuaces de la autora:**_

me he dado cuenta que se han olvidado de mi fic en fin lastima recuerden que yo actualizo cuando encuentro reviews nuevos y me dio mucha tristeza encontrar solo uno pero claro no voy a dejar a mi amiga **millicentgranger** con la duda gracias por seguir mi fic

andaba yo bien bajoneada alo mejor ya no les gusto lo que puse pero millicent me sako de mi error al parecer solo voy a escribir para ella ya que nadie mas se ha pasado por aki!!!!!

ando uy triste!!!

cariños y besos

jossy malfoy

* * *

CAPITULO 13.- DAYLIGHT

-hermione…y..yo-pero no pudo terminar de decir ya que alguien llamaba a su puerta así que se separaron ……hermione se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió ala puerta con la cabeza gacha y solo pudo oír

-perdóname…-y después un .-adelante!!! –

Mientras hermione estaba pensando

_-Me duele que el me deje es mucho tiempo el que llevamos juntos pero si malfoy no me hubiera besado mis sentimientos no se hubieran confundido_- se decia a si misma y sintió como chocaba con alguien alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del profesor snape que le miraba atento como si estuviera escuchando algo o leyendo algo

_-Demonios_!!!-se dijo apara si -_snape….. habrá?….-_pero la mirada de snape le dijo todo

El le había leído la mente y se había enterado de todo!!!

Así que salio casi corriendo no sin antes voltearse y decirle a viktor tristemente

-gracias por todo profesor ..no lo olvidare….- claro lo dijo en doble sentido

Viktor solo sonrió pesadamente en contestación cualquiera diría que el le había ayudado en darle alguna información

Snape solo observaba la escena con ojos fríos y calculadores todavía no acaba de entender que su ahijado; su fantástico ahijado haya besado a granger eso lo arreglaría mas tarde ahora nesecitaba hablar con krum

Snape carraspero para llamar la atención del búlgaro que solo asintió de espaldas

-profesor krum me es mi deber informarle que ha llegado su reemplazo de esta semana ya que como usted jugara …..-pero la mano de krum frente a su cara le detuvo

-profesor no siga por favor le informo que a partir de mañana dejo hogwarts me voy…- dijo lúgubremente el chico

Snape le miro pero no hallo rastro de una pista de lo que le sucedía en ese entonces maldijo el colegio durmstrang que tenia como materia la legeremancia y al parecer krum era bueno…

-lo entiendo ..pero dígame profesor cuales son los motivos…- de nuevo la mano de krum lo interrumpió

-eso es asunto mió –dijo amenazantemente

-esta bien lo entiendo le informare al profesor dumbledore de su renuncia- dijo esto y salio ondeando su capa terroríficamente

Fue entonces que viktor se quedo solo pensando si lo que había hecho estaba bien

Hermione había estado con el desde hacia tiempo y no es por que estuviera obligada era por que ella quería, ya que tuvo la oportunidad de dejarle cuando su amigo pelirrojo le había pedido que fuera su novia ; pero ella le había rechazado ya que lo amaba a él a parte de que él le respeto la decisión de ella de no tener relaciones, lo acepto ya que él también la amaba o al menos eso es lo que el pensaba o quería pensar …ahora solo la podía ver como una buena amiga si no es que la mejor que ha tenido en toda la vida la única que lo escuchaba y le ponía atención y no se aburría con sus conversaciones

_...dios ella es perfecta por que me tuve que enamorar de otra que no fuera ella o por que me tuve que dar cuenta tan tarde que no la amaba, lo único que pude lograr fue su sufrimiento ..soy un maldito …me merezco lo peor…azkaban es lo mínimo!!!-_ se regañaba así mismo el chico recordando todos los años que paso al lado de la castaña

La forma en que todo había terminado no era la mas sana ni la mas adecuada después de todo

Hermione llorando y el …el …sin decir nada …como si no hubiera pasado nadaaaa!!!

_Dios mió en verdad soy un desgraciado!!!-_seguía con su reproche interno

-krum que haz hecho –decía en voz baja – ella te ama te lo acaba de decir y tu que hiciste …dejarla!!..me lo dijo y cual fue mi respuesta ….aunque ella dudo ..lo se lo note!!!-dijo sorprendido el chico que creyó haber encontrado una manera de sentirse lo menos culpable posible

Ese pensamiento hizo que saliera a toda velocidad del despacho para buscar ala castaña y preguntarle por que había dudado …alo mejor ella también estaba enamorada de otro y eso es lo que le quería decir pero en que momento fue ..cuando lo dejo de querer y si lo hizo por que le dijo que lo quería ?...

-_ahh pero me engaño jugo conmigo-_ se dijo

-_marica_- le dijo su vocecita

-_Queee?_- dijo el indignado

-_que eres un maricaaaa!!! ..ahora no me vengas con que eres la victima ..no eres una blanca palomita y lo sabes …quien era el que se estaba besuqueando con una desconocida a plena luz del dia!!!!_

Ante eso no dijo nada era cierto todo lo que su vocecita le decía y sin darse cuenta se detuvo… hermione tenia derecho de enamorarse y el había logrado que dejara de quererlo por que era un desgraciado insensible que…. No termino de regañarse por que la mano de una joven le toco

-profesor esta usted bien – pregunta una chica rubia con unos enormes ojos azules

Luna lovegood esperaba la respuesta de su profesor

-lovegood.. si gracias estoy bien-le dijo pero recordó que la chica era la mejor amiga de la castaña fue entonces que se le prendió el foco

La rubia se disponía seguir huyendo ….( de malfoy) pero el búlgaro la detuvo

-luna?...- la chica se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre el joven nunca le había hablado por su nombre para el siempre era lovegood hasta cuando estaba con hermione

-ja_…solo hay una explicación para tanta amabilidad…hermione!!!!...bueno que les da esta niña que los trae tontos y locos _( esto ultimo lo decía por malfoy que se había portado extremadamente raro con ella hace unos minutos)…_por cierto zabini estaba ahí por que no me habrá saludado como luego lo hace…ahh también pude ver unos sinualetos muy bonitos papaloteando por la nariz de malfoy se veían tan monos…_ –la chica seguía pensando en cosas en las que solo ella podía y salio de su letargo cuando la mano de viktor era agitada frente a sus ojos con insistencia

-luna?...-decía perdiendo la paciencia el joven profesor

-si dígame profesor –dijo tranquilamente la chica

-dime sabes donde esta hermione?- pregunto interesado y desesperado el búlgaro

_-típico!!!!...como piensa que voy a saber donde esta que cree que la ando cuidando o que..una cosa es que seamos amigas y una muy diferente es que sepa donde esta todo el día su incompetencia me recuerda a ….malfoy!!!!!-_

Se aterrorizo al ver ala rubio acercarse detrás de viktor y traía una cara de pocos amigos y solo pudo balbucear ala pregunta del joven

-hum..pues..y..yo no…este…- la distancia del rubio había desparecido estaba junto al búlgaro mirándola severamente

-lunática!!!!..por fin te alcanzo ahora mismo me vas a decir que es eso de la tal

Hermenio quien es ella y de que besos me hablaste?- dijo esto ala rubia ignorando olímpicamente la enorme masa de viktor krum

_-Imbecil-_ dijo para si misma la rubia …-es hermione idiota!!!!!-le grito fuera de sus casillas

_Hay veces en que malfoy parece tan …ron!!!!...no ron en mas lindo con esos hermosos ojos azules que …_- y sin darse cuenta se sonrojo al pensar en ron

Viktor se quedo tieso al pensar que luna y hermione tenían algo que ver!!! Ya que…que otra explicación tenia el que luna se haya sonrojado mientras hablaban de hermione?... un momento malfoy que quiere de hermione?... y lo volteo a ver y solo pudo ver al chico con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras este pensaba

_-lunática…… lesbiana?...no lo puedo creer zabini seguro se muere…- _y trata de todas las formas borrar de su cabeza todas las imágenes guarras de luna con otra chica

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y sintió que era observado y miro a su lado se encontraba el profesor krum

_-demonios ……a que hora llego…?-_

Se preguntaba mientras se acomodaba la túnica y le preguntaba ala maestro en el mas posible modo malfoy

-tengo algo en la cara .profesor?

Viktor al escuchar esto recordó ala castaña ella le había hecho la misma pregunta ….

-luna donde esta hermione?-pregunto algo impaciente ala ausente luna

-hum?-dijo regresando ala realidad dejando atrás todo pensamiento y fantasías con el chico weasley

Draco al ver que le profesor también preguntaba por la tal Hermenio o mermenia o como se llame decidió poner atención ya que luna si le daría esa valiosa información al profesor ..a el no se lo negaría

Peo vio que la rubia no respondía seguía en "lunalandia" así que draco se desespero se para frente a ella y le chasco los dedos y le grito

-lovegood ..donde esta hermione?-

_-vaya hasta que lo dijo bien ..pareciera que no la conoce …si el solo vive para hacerla enojar y hacerle la vida imposible.._-se decía la rubia a si misma

-no lo se –dijo secamente dirigiéndose al búlgaro

Viktor solo asintió y los iba a dejar discutiendo alos dos chicos pero reacciono y dijo

-malfoy!!- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

-dígame profesor- obligadamente ya que no se hacia idea todavía de llamarle profesor ya que tenían casi la misma edad

-que necesita de la señorita granger?-dijo exigiendo una explicación

-con todo respeto señor lo que yo necesite o no de…quien demonios es granger?- dijo alzando magistralmente su bella ceja que adorna esos hermosos ojos que tiene en la preciosísima cara de príncipe que tiene y esos labios que ..ya ya mucho amor!!!

Lo próximo que dijo dejo a viktor y a luna sorprendidos

-luna dime en que casa esta la tal hermione?- dijo molesto ya había perdido la paciencia

Los 2 se quedaron con la boca abierta sin decir nada lo que malfoy acaba de decir debía ser una broma o pareciera que fue victima de un obliviate

-luna!!!!...contéstame que casa?- decía fuera de sus casillas el rubio

Luna solo parpadeo fuertemente como para asimilar la pregunta y de repente se doblo de risa

-jajajaja…jajajajaja …hay malfoy que te pasa ehh? Sabes llegas a..jajaja..ser muy chistoso- dijo agarrándose de malfoy que la miraba sorprendido

-si que esta loca ...pero acaso se esta burlando de mi..!!! Reacciono el chico y su cara paso de sorpresa a molestia

Draco ya le iba a reclamar a luna por estarse burlando de un malfoy cuando a su espalda escucho

-draqui..pooh!!!!! hasta que te encuentro!!!!- pansy parkinson corrió hacia el chico ignorando ala rubia y al búlgaro que de repente sonreía como tonto

Draco solo bajo los brazos como derrotado y reviro los ojos

Que quieres?- dijo el chico secamente al ver que la chica ya estaba prensada de su brazo casi arrancándoselo

-hay draqui pooh …yo te quería decir que….- pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio al búlgaro parado alado de su amigo y al rubio lo soltó toscamente como si estuviera haciendo algo malo

Draco agradeció a merlín la acción de la chica ya que le molestaba que ella hiciera eso

Mientras tanto en la orilla del lago una chica castaña estaba tumbada boca arriba con su gato en su regazo

-sabes crookshanks… hoy me doy cuenta ..que …-no termino ya que oyó unos pasos

-herms!!!! Que haces aquí? –Decía nervioso harry

-pues…- dijo tristemente hermione

Harry noto el tono de voz de su amiga y se sentó a su lado y ella se sentó también y le comenzó a platicar lo de viktor y comenzó a llorar lo que el moreno no sabia es que las lagrimas no eran por el búlgaro …eran por cierto chico rubio que le había roto el corazón

Harry solo sintió que en ese momento su deber era abrazar fuertemente a su amiga y lo hizo y hermione necesitada de comprensión le hecho los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar el solo le besaba el cabello dulcemente como lo hace un hermano mayor con una hermana pequeña

Los dos amigos no se dieron cuenta que la mas pequeña de los weasley los veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ella estaba ahí por que harry le dijo que necesitaba mostrarle algo pero nunca se imagino que fuera eso ….y salio corriendo al castillo odiando profundamente a los 2 chicos

* * *

bueno los dejo con el adelanto ojala y les haya gustado este cap ami me gusto..bueno como no me va a gustar si yo lo hice!!!!

jajajaja bueno pues los dejo con el adelanto disfrutenloo!!!

cariños y besos

jossy malfoy

* * *

-hey lunática!!!!!...no has visto a pansy?-

-que?..- dijo despistadamente la chica volteándolo a ver

-demonios!!...lunática que si no has visto a pansy?-

-ahh…mm… noo- dijo tranquila

-me lo imagine ..tu nunca sabes nada…eres una inútil siempre estas en la luna…jajaja- dijo burlón el rubio

-por esa razón nadie te quiere… ningún chico te voltea ver claro con ese cuerpo- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y continuo- quien querría estar contigo …vaya ni siquiera un weasley que están acostumbrados a la basura te querría me das lastima- dijo con maldad

Esto ultimo le dolió mucho ala rubia no tanto por el modo en que se lo dijo si no por lo que le había dicho…" ni siquiera un weasley …te querría"

Ella sabia perfectamente lo rara que era y que nunca nadie se fijaría en ella pero que un weasley….para ser mas exacta ron era inalcanzable

Draco sonrió al ver lo que le provoco ala chica y la dejo ahí llorando

Luna al sentirse sola salio corriendo por el pasillo hacia su torre..quería llorar…llorar todo el día …se había dado cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorada pero que el como dijo malfoy nunca la querría

Sin darse cuenta al doblar un recodo choco con alguien tan fuerte que iba acaer pero una mano le tomo de la muñeca e impidió que cayera

-perdón ..n..no me di cuenta- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-estas bien …luna- dijo el dueño de la calida mano que la ayudo

Luna conocía perfectamente esa voz alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el …el dueño de sus pensamientos ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban esos hermosos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño mirándola con infinita ternura

REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!


	14. CLOCKS

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

**HOY NO HAY JAJAJA!!!!!**

**_hi ...domo..domo!!!!!!_**

_mentira es que hoy ando muy chistosa me preguntaron que si comi payaso en el desayuno pero lo que no saben es que se poseciono el payaso de mi anoche que estaba terminando este cap jajajaja hay que tonta soy lo se no me lo digan jaja_

_bueno les cuento en este cap me sali un poco del tema es que necesito que ya esten las parejas formadas para cuando salgan a hogsmade que sera en el cap 17 jeje no se tensen ahi mi rubito precioso utilizara el frasquito ese que andaba adorando jejeje _

_ojala y les guste este cap y recuerden les dare adelanto del prox cap ojala y lo disfruten jeje_

_ eso es todo por ahora _

**cariños y besos**

**jossy malfoy**

* * *

CAPITULO 14.- CLOCKS

-lovegood!!!...estoy esperando!!!-decía exasperado el chico

-mm…ya te dije que no lo se ¡!!!!- le contesto de mala gana la rubia

-Entonces dime la casa!!!- le gritaba el chico

-jajaja..jajaja hay malfoy la primera ves fue chistoso ahora comienza a ser molesto dijo seria la chica

-que?... no te entiendo… mira tu solo enfócate en decirme cual es la casa de la niña esta …Herminia!!!-dijo agarrándola de la túnica mientras la zangoloteaba salvajemente hasta que el búlgaro lo aparto de la chica

-Sr. malfoy ya escucho ala Srita. lovegood- le dijo el búlgaro molesto

-si profesor…- dijo entre dientes malfoy ante la llamada de atención del profesor

-que espera?- dijo cruzado de brazos viktor

-disculpe?-dijo extrañado el rubio

-a disculparse…malfoy a disculparse!!!!!-le dijo el búlgaro

Malfoy con todo el dolor de su corazón y tragándose su orgullo le dijo ala rubia:

-disculpa mi mal comportamiento luna- dijo con una reverencia y besando la mano de la chica pero con una mirada que inspiraba infinito rencor

Después de eso se dio la media vuelta y se alejo

-Estupido krum tenia que tener el complejo potter…… "mírenme soy un héroe!!!!"…estupido!!!!-

_-Era obvio que lunática nunca me va a decir ni con amenazas ni golpes!!!! – _pensaba el chico

-….demonios!!!! tengo que encontrar a la tal hermione….quizá …

pansy tu sabes….!!!- volteo pensando que la chica lo seguía pero no la hallo

-demonios debió quedarse allá junto con krum y lunática…me encanta!!!- decía sarcásticamente por lo bajo el rubio dándose media vuelta de nuevo dirigiéndose otra vez hacia donde estaba el búlgaro

_-Aunque a lo mejor pansy no esta con ellos en primera por que no le agrada lunática y en segunda krum le da miedo o algo ya que cada que lo ve sale disparada…. Demonios donde se metió?_- Pensaba el chico que llego al pasillo donde la había dejado pero no vio a nadie siguió hasta que de nuevo se topo con luna

-hey lunática!!!!!...no has visto a pansy?-

-que?..- dijo despistadamente la chica volteándolo a ver

-demonios!!...lunática que si no has visto a pansy?-

-ahh…mm… noo- dijo tranquila

-me lo imagine ..tu nunca sabes nada…eres una inútil siempre estas en la luna…jajaja- dijo burlón el rubio

-por esa razón nadie te quiere… ningún chico te voltea ver claro con ese cuerpo- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y continuo- quien querría estar contigo …vaya ni siquiera un weasley que están acostumbrados a la basura te querría me das lastima- dijo con maldad

Esto ultimo le dolió mucho ala rubia no tanto por el modo en que se lo dijo si no por lo que le había dicho…" ni siquiera un weasley …te querría"

Ella sabia perfectamente lo rara que era y que nunca nadie se fijaría en ella pero que un weasley….para ser mas exacta ron era inalcanzable

Draco sonrió al ver lo que le provoco ala chica y la dejo ahí llorando

Luna al sentirse sola salio corriendo por el pasillo hacia su torre..quería llorar…llorar todo el día …se había dado cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorada pero que el como dijo malfoy nunca la querría

Sin darse cuenta al doblar un recodo choco con alguien tan fuerte que iba a caer pero una mano le tomo de la muñeca e impidió que cayera

-perdón ..n..no me di cuenta- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-estas bien …luna- dijo el dueño de la calida mano que la ayudo

Luna conocía perfectamente esa voz alzo la mirada y ahí estaba el …el dueño de sus pensamientos ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban esos hermosos ojos azules que le robaban el sueño mirándola con infinita ternura…ron weasley le agarraba de la mano…ella estaba inmensamente feliz

-y..yo..l..lo siento ron no te vi discúlpame- decía la chica completamente roja y con los ojos hinchados por haber llorado

-luna estas bien? – le pregunto el pelirrojo todavía tomándola de la mano

Ella por un momento se perdió en los ojos del chico y volteo el rostro para otro lado para que el no se diera cuenta de que había llorado y solo negó con la cabeza

Como estaba volteada no pudo ver la cara de tristeza de ron pero sintió como el la jalaba hacia el y le decía aprisionándola entre sus brazos

-por que no me quieres contar luna..acaso no me tienes confianza…no soy tu…..amigo?- dijo esto ultimo con cierto dejo de tristeza en la voz

-y…yo no digas eso ron…claro que eres mi amigo…- le dijo ella alzando la mirada para poder observarle pero al ver que se encontraban muy cerca rápidamente agacho la cara pero la mano del chico le jalo por la barbilla y le dijo mirándola intensamente

-pues pareciera que no- y le soltó la barbilla para pasar su mano por su mejilla y acomodarle un mechón detrás de su oreja dejo su mano ahí y sintió unas enormes ganas de besarla …

-r…ron yo quería decirte que .. es que no se como decirte – dijo nerviosa la chica alejándose de el y jugueteando con el dobles de su falda

Ron solo se le quedaba mirando a sus labios , se le iba a cercar pero ella rápido se alejo

-lo que pasa es que hace rato estaba yo con malfoy y me dijo algo que ….-

- que te hizo ese maldito hurón??- dijo casi gritando el pelirrojo

-nada ron …no te pongas así- dijo la chica mirándolo tristemente, ella quisiera que aunque sea por un momento quisiera que el se pusiera así por que la quería no por que fuera una hermanita mas ala cual cuidar y ante esto solo se le llenaron de lagrimas sus ojos y ron se dio cuenta y regañándose por haber causado eso a luna, se calmo bajo la mirada y le dijo

-discúlpame luna ….no quise que te pusieras…. así-

- no ron no te preocupes son solo…. tonterías mías sabes… ahora que lo pienso lo que me dijo malfoy es verdad ….y se muy bien que solo a mis amigos les intereso y a los demás chicos no, y como tu y harry son mis únicos amigos se los agradezco… -dijo sollozando

-p..pero luna que dices …claro que nos interesas…tu para mi eres…- pero se callo de inmediato …estuvo a punto de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos

- lo se ron ..soy como una hermanita pequeña igual que hermione… y eso es lo que mas me duele .. por que lo que siento esta mal ..no puedo enamorarme de un hermano-

Esto a ron lo dejo helado ….

-_no puede ser a luna le gusta…… harry!!!-_se dijo para si mismo

De repente luna noto como la cara de ron cambio completamente a una de aspecto severo y enojado y sin importarle lo que pensara le dijo

-te quiero ron!!!!..eres la persona mas importante para mi y no me importa lo que pienses de mi….. te amo!!!- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados y llorando

Ron se quedo en blanco …

_-ja!!!...harry mis cuernos…me quiere a mí!!!!! Siiii!!!!-_dijo felizmente para si mismo

cuando reacciono luna lo miraba con tristeza ya que había tomado la reacción del chico como una negación ..tal y como ella se lo esperaba, ya se iba a ir a llorar eternamente su pena cuando sintió que el chico la jalaba hacia el y la beso tiernamente y cuando se separaron luna estaba todavía con los ojos cerrados esperando otro beso entonces el sonrió y se acerco a su oído y le dijo

- y yo te adoro!!!-

Esto hizo que ella abriera los ojos rápidamente y veía como el le sonreía ella se le lanzo a los brazos tanto que cayeron al suelo y el dijo

-auch luna…- pero el no termino de lamentarse ya que su luna le aliviaba el dolor con sus besos

Ron se dejo querer y cuando sintieron que debían tomar aire cortaron el beso la abrazo y le dijo

- luna quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunto tocándole la mejilla pero extremadamente rojo al igual que su cabello

-siiiii!!!!- grito la chica abalanzándose de nuevo sobre el y besándolo otra ves mientras el se reía en sus labios

-jajaja estupida love…..- decía divertido malfoy mientras caminaba por el pasillo …. pero lo que veía lo dejo con la boca abierta

_-lovegood y weasley?... vaya si que el mundo esta loco- _dijo para si mismo el rubio

Por esta vez no los molesto le importaba mas resolver el asunto de la tal hermenio y se fue caminando por donde había llegado dejando a los novios solos

- demonios …cual será la maldita casa de esta… como se llamaba?- susurraba exasperado el slytherin cunado a sus espaldas escucho de nuevo

-malfoy!!!!!...detente!!!!- gritaba furioso blaise zabini detrás del rubio señalándolo con su varita

Draco solo chasqueo la boca se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos y le dijo a su amigo

-hay blaise …no se como decírtelo pero…..- no termino ya que un rayo azul salio disparado de la varita de compañero hacia el y se tiro al piso para esquivarlo y cuando se levanto vio que su túnica estaba mugrosa ahora si que zabini lo había echo enojar

- maldita rata!!!! Le grito draco mientras sacaba su varita y trataba de hechizarlo pero blaise fue mas rápido

-protego!!!!- grito el moreno sonrió y le lanzo de nuevo el rayo azul

-desmanius!!!!- solo escucho el rubio y su varita salio volando a los pies del moreno y este la recogía

-malfoy!!!!..eres un desgraciado ..como te atreves?- le decía acercándose al rubio

Malfoy ni se inmuto se levanto serenamente se sacudió majestuosamente su túnica se acomodo el cabello y le dijo a su compañero que ya estaba frente a el

- blaise sabias muy bien lo que te iba a pasar… soy mejor que tu en todo siempre te gano!!- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-si así fuera draco no hubiera pasado lo de hace un momento ehhh!!!- dijo divertido el chico al ver la cara de indignaron del rubio

- si solo que te di el privilegio de ganarme por esta ves- dijo neciamente draco pidiéndole su varita a su amigo

-si como no si tu lo dices- se burlo el moreno entregándole la varita a su amigo

-ahh por cierto te tengo un chismezote!!!- le dijo con brillo maligno en los ojos malfoy al zabini

-ahora a quien cachaste en tus rondas?- dijo el moreno sin sorprenderse ya que draco cada que tenia guardia le decía todo los puntos que había restado alas parejitas que había descubierto

-jaja.. pues no fue exactamente en mis rondas pero si cache a una parejita bien entrada en los besos y arrumacos a que no adivinas?- le dijo divertido draco a blaise

-mm.. no no lo se a longbotton?...mm a finnegan?... no lo se draco dime…ahh ya se al tonto de la comadreja!!!!... no me digas que una chica fue lo demasiado estupida como andar con ese pobretón!!!!! Jajajaja- decía el moreno retorciéndose de la risa

- pues si y a que no adivinas quien fue lo demasiado estupida como para hacerle caso…- le dijo draco mirándolo con lastima

Esa mirada basto para que zabini se diera cuenta de quien era la novia de ronald weasley

-noooo… no me digas que lunita anda con esa…con esa ..cosa!!!!!- decía zabinni fuera de sus cabales

Draco solo se cruzo de brazos y asintió maliciosamente

-no!!!! …pero que le pasa a a luna no me puede hacer esto.. no ami a blaise zabini!!!!- gritaba fuera de quicio y caminando de un lado a otro

De plano draco se aburrió de verlo ahí en su berrinche a si que mejor se fue dejando a zabini hablando solo

Draco caminaba tranquilamente después de gozar por un rao la cara de zabinni entonces vio alo lejos que se acercaba harry con una chica abrazada a el entonces sonrio de nuevo con esa malicia en sus ojos y se le acerco

- hey potter ….que escondido te lo tenias ehhh- dijo burlón a harry que solo lo ignoraba y abrazaba mas ala chica

Y cuando paso alado de draco lo golpeo con el hombro y el rubio solo se carcajeo y le dijo ya a su espalda del moreno

-al menos dijéramos que tienes buenos gustos pero…..-dijo el rubio viendo ala chica por detrás de pies a cabeza ..- por lo visto no es asi…jajajaja

Harry ya se había volteado para hacerle una seña con la mano pero la chica se lo impidió y draco solo puedo escuchar

- no harry no le hagas caso ….- y volteo a ver a draco y lo miro tristemente y continuo- no vale la pena-

Malfoy se sorprendió al ver ala "novia" de harry ..tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel

-los mas hermosos ojos color miel que he visto!!!!- dijo en un susurro

Solo vio a harry y a…

-como se llamara?- se pregunto draco

-_y a_ _ti que te importa que no se supone que deberías andar buscando ala tal Herminia!!_!- le reclamo la vocecita

-aja si ..luego- dijo distraído el rubio ya que en estos momentos solo podia pensar en los ojos color miel de esa linda chica

-Harry gracias por no hacerle caso al estupido de malfoy-

Le agradeció la chica a su amigo

- no te preocupes herms ya sabes que eres mi amiga y no dejaría que nadie te lastimara- dijo el moreno besando la frente de su mejor amiga

Ya estaban adentro del comedor para cenar y se sentaron y vieron a ginny cerca se iban a sentar y cuando lo hicieron la pelirroja los miro severamente sobre todo a hermione y se paro enojada para sentarse lejos

-hey gin.. a donde vas?- le pregunto el moreno y la chica se volteo y con lagrimas en los ojos le contesto

-no te importa potter por que no mejor te quedas con tu noviecita ehhh!!!- dijo señalando a hermione

-p..p..pero que dices?- dijo hermione sorprendida

Pero esto la pelirroja no lo escucho por que ya había salido corriendo del comedor harry no sabia que hacer y se le quedo mirando a hermione y hermione le dijo

-ve harry!!!- le dijo la castaña

Entonces harry salio corriendo detrás de ginny no entendía por que le había dicho eso si ella sabia perfectamente que entre el y hermione solo había una enorme amistad

Hermione se quedo sola en el comedor ya se iba a servir fruta yq que no tenia mucha hambre y cuando escucho que parvati le dijo a lavander

-ya los viste?...pareciera que ron se olvido que…-

Y cuando volteo a ver si sus amigo era el que había llegado se encontró con sus amiga luna y su amigo ron besándose en la entrada del comedor

-vaya hasta que por fin se decidieron!!!- susurro viendo feliz a sus amigos y vio como estos se acercaban a ella sonriendo y tomados de la mano

-hola herms!!!!!- le dijo luna abrazando efusivamente a su amiga

-vaya lonny veo que andas muy muy contenta …por que sera¨?- dijo divertida la castaña mientras veía de reojo a su pelirrojo amigo que ala sentir la mirad de su amiga se sonrojo

-pues…veras es que ron me…- empezó a decir la rubia pero ron no la dejo terminar

-lun!!!! Que haces?- dijo el pelirrojo rojo como un tomate

-hay ron no me digas que te da pena que me entere de lo obvio- se burlo la castaña

- no es eso herms es que…y..yo pues…deberían esperase a platicar de mi cuando me valla- dijo apenado el pelirrojo y continuo- y a todo esto tu como sab…-pregunto el chico

-hay ron todo el colegio los vio besándose- dijo alzando la ceja la castaña

-Jejeje- sonrió nervioso el chico

-bueno yo me voy adiós ron- dijo luna despidiéndose de su novio con un beso en la comisura de los labios

Hermione sonrió ante el gesto del chico cuando luna se despidió ella se levanto ya había comido lo suficiente

-herms ya comiste?- dijo extrañado el pelirrojo

-si lo que pasa es que no tengo mucho apetito

-ok hey y harry no lo has visto?- pregunto el pelirrojo ala vez feliz ya qu e su amigo no habai visto la escenita de besos

-mmm ahh si fue a buscar a ginny anda un poco rara ella piensa que harry y yo pues…salimos juntos ..puedes creerlo?...jajajaja- dijo divertida la castaña y continuo- bueno ron nos vemos no me siento muy bien que digamos-

-adiós herms cuídate- le dijo preocupado el chico

-si gracias- y salio del comedor con la intención de irse a dormir un rato antes de su ronda pero recordó que tenia que hacer un trabajo de runas y se dirigió ala biblioteca y como de costumbre se sentó en la mesa mas alejada tomo pluma y papel y empezó a escribir entonces se levanto para ir a buscar un libro y vio en la entrada a quien menos quería ver en ese momento

-_maldita sea es malfoy!!!- _se dijo a si misma

_-hay si como si no te murieras por verlo-_le contesto la vocecita

Era cierto pero ella no se iba a humillar de esa manera así que lo único que se pudo ocurrir en ese momento fue esconderse detrás de los anaqueles pero un ruido hizo que se espantara y saliera saltando y draco escucho un gritito y como no es curios se asomo y la vio y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acerco a ella lentamente pero hermione salio corriendo hacia los pasillos oscuros de la sección prohibida aprovechando que la señora pince no la vio y ahí al dar la vuelta al pasillo de los relojes se encontró con una imagen que la dejo sin palabras y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas……..

* * *

_pashu pashu que habra visto hermione que la dejo asi pues enterense en el prox capitulo de ...draco..enamorado?_

_este cap fue un poco mas largo si no es que el mas largo de todos en fin ojala y le haya gustado ami no muy me convence y a mi editora tampoco pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra me gustaria que me dejaran sus reviews para saber su opinion please!!!!_

_y para cual quier consejo o tra aclaricion me pueden mandar un correo a_ **lovelessjossy(arroba hotmail punto com)** ya saben no?

_los dejo con el adelanto del cap_ 15 FIX YOU!!

**_mata neee!!!!_**

* * *

- estas bien?-

-y..y..yo –pero las lagrimas no la dejaron y se tiro a los brazos del rubio que se extraño de la reacción de la castaña pero no hizo nada para alejarla de su cuerpo, así que la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo sin impórtale quien era esa chica

-_vaya quien iba a decir que me iba a encontrar con la novia de potter …es tan bella_- se decia el rubio abrazando a hermione

Así que así sin dejarla de abrazar la llevo afuera del castillo para que ella se calmara y cuando ya estuvieron ala luz de la luna se sentaron bajo el árbol alado del lago y le dijo

-ya estas mejor?-

Pero hermione no le contesto solo asintió temerosa no entendía por que razón se sentía tan bien el los brazos del chico que hacia unas horas la había ilusionado y le habia roto el corazón

Draco no dejaba de abrazarla y admirar la gran mata de pelo castaño que tenia debajo de las narices; esa chica sin conocerla le daba una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo el no sentía pero en eso se dio cuenta que la chica lloraba mas y la abrazo mas fuerte pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la chica trataba de deshacer el abrazo y el se sintió raramente de lo mas triste y aun sin saber por que una completa desconocida le hacia sentir eso … sentía que de algún lado la conocía pero no recordaba de donde

-suéltame malfoy!!!!!- grito enojada hermione tratando de alejarse del rubio pero este se lo impedía

-p…p..pero que te pasa…por que te pones así?- le decía incrédulo draco sin soltarla

-te parece poco que acabara de encontrar a mi ex novio de 3 años besando ala chica que mas me odia !!!- decía con lagrimas en los ojos y tirándose en el piso ( bien dramática la niña u jaja)

draco se arrodillo frente a ella le tomo de la barbilla se acerco lentamente


	15. FIX YOU

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

_hi domo domo domo!!!!!_

_ya estoy aqui ya llegue ...que dicen!!!!!1_

_bueno pues ya me digno en aparecer la verdad es que me jui de vacacciones me paso algo muy feo perdi un familiar por eso no me habia conectado pero el capitulo 15_

_ se lo dedico a mi prima **naty Q.E.P.D**_

_Pasando a cosas mas alegres me agrado mucho el conectarme de nuevo y ver reviews _

_**valeria malfoy**: mil gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi fic muchas gracias a ti te tengo un enorme cariño ya que fuiste la primera en darme tu apoyo_

_**oromalfoy**: por supuesto tu tmb eres super buena!!!!!!_

_**danita!:** muchas gracias por escribir te agradezco el gesto muchas gracias ojala y este cap sea de tu agrado _

_**ber**:gracias ese es el proposito que sea comica jeje ojala y sigas leyendome mis fantasias jajaja_

_**marianux**: me imagino que me has de haber estado maldiciendo y diciendo de lo que me voy a morir no te preokupes ya voy a actualizar mas rapido espero tambien que leas mi otros fics que subire y te gusten y me sigas enviando reviews_

_**alejandrita p**: jajaja que buena imaginacion tienes mil gracias por tus animos y si pronto recrobara la memoria pero a que no sabes como y a gracias de quien en el prox cap lo sabras bueno espero seguir con tu apoyo y esos reviews que tanto me gustan jejeje recuerda que eso hace que sigametida en mi compu escribiendo_

_ahhh por cierto les tengo un regalito subire 2 caps al mismo tiempo y 2 songfics espero los lean estan divertidos bueno uno si_

_el otro esta triston!!!1_

_leanlos please me interesa mucho su opinion los dejo no sin antes decirles besitos y cuidense que yo me kuidareee!!!_

_mata neeee!!!!!_

* * *

CAPITULO 15.- FIX YOU

-viktor!!!!- grito la chica al ver al búlgaro besando apasionadamente a ….pansy parkinson!!!

Viktor salto y soltó a pansy de inmediato

-fue por ella…por ella me dejaste?-decía llorando hermione

_-hay si no te vaya a doler mucho ehh hipócrita!!- _lereprochaba su vocecita

Pero hermione estaba muy dolida ya que como viktor fue capas de engañarla con su peor enemiga y el sabe que pansy la molestaba y la hacia sentir de lo peor

comenzó a pensar que lo que una vez le dijo malfoy rea verdad

**flash back**

-hey potter!!!...- decía malfoy encima de su escoba

-que quieres malfoy?- le contesto el moreno de ojos verdes

-solo quería hacerte una pregunta- decía inocente el rubio descendiendo al campo

-es verdad lo que dicen…- dijo misterioso mientras miraba a una hermione mas joven

-que?- dijo molesto el niño que vivió

-que granger…esta enferma?-dijo con sorna

Hermione se extraño ante el repentino interés del sly por su salud y le contesto

- no malfoy …yo no estoy enferma pero gracias por preocuparte- dijo inocentemente la castaña

- no.. te confundas granger es que solo esa es la explicación de por que ningún chico se te acerca, alo mejor tienes una enfermedad que es contagiosa o da asco..ah no perdón asco ya das estés o no estés enferma…jajajaja- sonrió maliciosamente frente a ella

-cállate malfoy!!!- dijo harry tirando su nueva nimbus 2000 a un lado y acercándose a malfoy con la varita en alto

-jajaja...enserio granger …no eres nada bonita!!!! jajaja- dijo malfoy saliendo corriendo lejos de ahí y gozo aun mas cuando vio que hermione estaba llorando en el piso

**Fin de flash back**

-malfoy tiene razón…quien va a querer estar conmigo!!!- dijo en un susurro y volteo a ver a viktor que en ese momento intentaba acercaras a hermione para explicarle pero ella salio corriendo y no se dio cuenta choco con alguien y cuando alzo la vista vio a draco que la miraba preocupado y le pregunto:

- estas bien?-

-y..y..yo –pero las lagrimas no la dejaron y se tiro a los brazos del rubio que se extraño de la reacción de la castaña pero no hizo nada para alejarla de su cuerpo, así que la rodeo con sus brazos y la abrazo sin impórtale quien era esa chica

-_vaya quien iba a decir que me iba a encontrar con la novia de potter …es tan bella_- se decía el rubio abrazando a hermione

Así que así sin dejarla de abrazar la llevo afuera del castillo para que ella se calmara y cuando ya estuvieron ala luz de la luna se sentaron bajo el árbol alado del lago y le dijo

-ya estas mejor?-

Pero hermione no le contesto solo asintió temerosa no entendía por que razón se sentía tan bien el los brazos del chico que hacia unas horas la había ilusionado y le había roto el corazón

Draco no dejaba de abrazarla y admirar la gran mata de pelo castaño que tenia debajo de las narices; esa chica sin conocerla le daba una tranquilidad que hacía tiempo el no sentía pero en eso se dio cuenta que la chica lloraba mas y la abrazo mas fuerte pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que la chica trataba de deshacer el abrazo y el se sintió raramente de lo mas triste y aun sin saber por que una completa desconocida le hacia sentir eso … sentía que de algún lado la conocía pero no recordaba de donde

-suéltame malfoy!!!!!- grito enojada hermione tratando de alejarse del rubio pero este se lo impedía

-p…p..pero que te pasa…por que te pones así?- le decía incrédulo draco sin soltarla

-te parece poco que acabara de encontrar a mi ex novio de 3 años besando ala chica que mas me odia !!!- decía con lagrimas en los ojos y tirándose en el piso ( bien dramática la niña u jaja)

draco se arrodillo frente a ella le tomo de la barbilla se acerco lentamente y le dijo tiernamente

-no se de que hablas pero ese tipo debe de estar ciego como para engañar ala mujer mas hermosa del colegio ….es un tonto si no vio la clase de…..-pero la fuerte cachetada de hermione no le dejo que terminara de decirlo

Solo se llevo la mano ala mejilla y vio como hermione se levanto y lo miraba con infinito odio

-eres un desgraciado malfoy … después de … hoy en la mañana …pero yo tengo la culpa soy una tonta!!!! …como pude llegara a pensar que tu sentías algo por mi …y lo peor es que si lograste tu cometido….me enamoraste lo oyes ..ojala estés contento- dijo la castaña y salio corriendo de ahí hacia el bosque prohibido

Draco solo la miraba alejarse con los ojos muy abiertos acaso esa chica era hermione….la chica que le había dicho luna pero …

-un momento su novio eso quiere decir que potter la engaño …maldito es un imbecil..pero …acaso ella y yo somos algo?- se pregunto en voz baja el rubio y la siguió sin que ella se diera cuenta ya arreglaría cuentas mas tarde con potter

Hermione corrió quería desaparecer lo que malfoy le había dicho le había dolito tanto y se sintió peor al encontrárselo y la trato como si nada hubiera pasado se detuvo en un claro donde se veía perfectamente la luna llena y se sentó en una piedra y comenzó a llorara de nuevo sin darse cuenta que no estaba sola y que el rubio también se había sentado pero detrás de un árbol muy cerca de ella tanto que si ella lloraba el la escuchaba

-eres una tonta hermione- se decía severamente la castaña

-ja…lo sabia ella es hermione se dijo orgulloso el rubio por el descubrimiento pero poniendo atención alo que la chica decía

- como fue que llegaste a pensar que un malfoy se iba a interesar en ti …eres una tonta el nunca te tomaría enserio- decía amargamente hermione y continuo- pero no tenemos nada en común que lo veo en cada entrenamiento emocionado por que va a jugar al quidditch que es el deporte que odio , que me doy cuenta que no le gustan las fresas y que yo adoro , que le disgusta el azul que es mi color favorito , que detesta a los gryffindor ..mi casa y sobre todo lo mas importante me odia a mi solo por se lo que soy..una sangre sucia

-p..pero por que dice eso …no entiendo ella no me conoce por que dice esas cosas?- se decía extrañado el rubio acercándose un poco mas ala castaña

- si tan solo el se diera cuenta que somos iguales no como su ….no como a el le enseñaron …nadie lo va a querer como yo..nadie …nadie aguantaría tantos insultos tantos años como yo …solo por el… solo por draco …quisiera decirle que…lo amo que no me importa todo lo que me dijo …las cosas desagradables que me hizo …que lo amo desde hace tiempo pero que no me quería dar cuenta por esto…por el dolor que siento en estos momentos ..todo por mi culpa …como me gustaría tenerlo enfrente para decirle cuanto lo quiero y que…….- pero no termino por que un ruido hizo que se espantara mientras que draco se quedo inmóvil al haber aplastado unas ramas

-q..q…quien anda a ahí?- dijo temblorosa la castaña pero no recibió repuesta y se levanto lentamente pensando que era una de las criaturas que vivía en el bosque fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que había cometido un error al entrar sola al bosque se dio la vuelta ya que a sus espalda escucho un ruido que no lo provoco malfoy

-h…h..hola?- dijo temblando de miedo hermione caminando de espaldas hasta que choco con algo y muerta de miedo volteo a ver rogando que fuera una arbol pero lo que vio la asusto era una especie de tigre que la miraba muuuuy feo ella salto del miedo y retrocedió iba a salir corriendo pero

- no te muevas – le dijo malfoy detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura pasándola atrás de el

Hermone se sintió aliviada al ver que draco estaba ahí con ella pero se horrorizo al pensar que el había escuchado todo lo que había dicho

-no que muy chicha …no que " hay me gustaría que estuviera aquí para decirle que lo amaba , que lo adoro" eres una cobarde eso es lo que eres!!!- se burlaba la vocecita

pero hermione estaba tiesa del miedo no se movía para nada solo podía sentir el cuerpo de malfoy que la empujaba para que ambos retrocedieran

-hermione estas bien?-decía amablemente el rubio sin despegar la vista del tigre frente a el

Hermione ya le iba a contestar pero el tigre se abalanzo sobre ellos y draco la protegió con su cuerpo y hermione solo escuchaba los rugidos del animal y los quejidos de draco de pronto todo lo vio negro

Hermione se despertó sin saber donde estaba o que estaba haciendo así que se quiso levantar pero algo pesado se lo impedía cuando vio que era malfoy lo tomo entre sus brazos con cuidado ya que la espalda la tenia lastimada y sangrada

-malfoy?...draco? estas bien?... por favor contéstame… no me dejes sola por favor draco?...- decía desesperada hermione mientras acariciaba el rostro del rubio y como no recibió respuesta se imagino lo peor y comenzó a llorar

De pronto sintió como la pálida y fría mano de malfoy le tocaba los rizos levanto la mirada y el la estaba viendo dándole a entender que estaba bien

-h..hermione verdad?- dijo draco difícilmente

A hermione le pareció muy extraño que el chico le preguntara su nombre como si no lo supiera pero lo ignoro ahora lo que le importaba es que si draco estaba bien

- draco …c..como te sientes?- le pregunto mientras lo acomodaba en su regazo pero no lo aguantaba asi que la cara del rubio quedo en pecho de hermione

-ahora ya estoy bien …ah…no te muevas por favor!!!- decía mañosamente el rubio

-ya draco …cálmate jajaja- decía la castaña golpeando en la cabeza al rubio

De repente sintió como algo caliente bajaba por su pierna y volteo y vio como una profunda herida del rubio estaba sangrando y se espanto y haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo levanto y lo llevo hasta la enfermería para que lo atendieran

-sra. Pomfrey!! Ayúdeme por favor- gritaba desesperada hermione entrando con draco

-señorita granger pero que fue lo que paso?- dijo preocupada la Sra. pomfrey que ayudo a hermione a poner a draco en una cama y curando sus heridas

-salga un momento srita granger que voy a desvestir al joven malfoy – pidió la enfermera

Hermione obedeció y salio aprovechando para avisar a blaise pero se sorprendió ver a blaise en compañía de pansy así que la ignoro se acerco a el y le dijo

-zabinni?..necesito hablar contigo- dijo seria hermione

-que quieres?- dijo de mala gana todavía no superaba lo de luna con ron

-es que ….- y volteo a ver a pansy que la miraba con odio

-que?..granger me vas a decir que quieres o te vas a quedar ahí como tonta parada ehh?- dijo burlón el moreno

-draco esta en la enfermería- dijo secamente se dio media vuelta y los dejo a ahí con la boca abierta solo alcanzo a oír "no mi draqui pooh!!!!" y como ellos dos corrían

Después de eso se fue a su sala de premios anuales para cambiarse de ropa y después iba a ir a visitar a draco calculando mas o menos que pansy ya no estuviera

En el camino ala enfermería en un pasillo escucho unas voces que le parecieron muy familiares

-gin!!!...no…ahh…sigue…siiii..asi …mas abajo…mmmm…- era la entrecortada voz de harry

Hermione no entendía que quería decir harry pero después de escuchar ala pelirroja se llevo la mano ala boca

-mmm…harry…es muy grande….y si me lastima?...si me pongo encima me va a doler …harry no..por favor no!!!!..- oía que suplicaba la pelirroja a su amigo

-ginny …por favor solo tu….. eres la única que ….ándale así…agarrala mas abajo…con las dos manos y apriétala..ahh…así….siii anda sigue – decía de nuevo harry

Hermione abría mas los ojos no podía creer que su amigo fuera capaz de obligar a una niña como ginny a hacer …eso!!!!

-noooo!!!...me da miedo que me lastime …y yo no soy la primera me imagino que cho…- pero no termino de decir por que de seguro harry la callo con un beso

Hermione se horrorizo al pensar que harry hiciera …eso!!! Así que salio al rescate de la pequeña pelirroja y abrió de golpe la puerta y la imagen que se encontró hizo que abriera los ojos

Ginny wesley estaba montada encima del palo de la……escoba de harry y harry le enseñaba como lo debía hacer ……Oou oops!!!

-hermione!!1..hola que haces..mira a ginny se pudo subir al saeta…- le decía emocionado harry a su amiga que se puso roja por haber pensado cosas guarras de su amigo y sin mas ni mas salio corriendo de ahí dejando a los dos chicos extrañados

-eres una perversa..hermione granger!!!!- le regañaba su ya conocida vocecita

-ahh ya cállate quieres siempre tienes que estar molestando..eres feliz verdad?- le contesto hermione enojada

Ya estaba frente la puerta de la enfermería y se podían escuchar ruidos de cosas que eran tiradas y gritos de pansy y blaise y la enfermera y abrió la puerta y la escena que se encontró fue todo tirado blaise tirado con un golpe en la cabeza y pansy ayudándolo a levantarse y la señora pomfrey que salía corriendo para ir a buscar al profesor dumbledore y cuando busco a draco vio como el rubio estaba arriba de la cama con un tubo en la mano y cuando la vio salio corriendo a abrazarla y le dijo asustado

-hermione!!!!-

-draco que has hecho?- dijo la castaña enojada

-es que estos- dijo mientras señalaba a blaise y a pansy que lo miraban extrañados y continuo- me querían tocar abrazar y eso y yo ni siquiera los coloco ..además esta mocosa- señalando a pansy- piensa que soy estupido me dice draqui pooh quien se cree que es hermione ya vamonos!!!...por favor!!- le rogaba el rubio abrazándola fuertemente

Hermione se le quedo mirando y le pregunto

-draco…..no los recuerdas?- y señalo a los dos sly

-mmm. No los recuerdo herms …por que no los conozco- dijo elegantemente el rubio

Los 2 sly y la gryffindor se quedaron con la boca abierta y hermone solo pudo escuchar a pansy decir

-no de nuevo…..draco!-

* * *

nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

que has hecho jossy?!!!!! han de estar diciendo o retorciendose del coraje jeje pero les aseguroq eu lo que viene esta precioso!!!!!

y he aqui la prueba recuerden todo comentario inconformidad recordatorio de mi madre tomatazo o maldicion imperdonable nota( no se aceptan avada kedabra...si no ya no podre escribir jajajajajaaja)

ya me dejo de babosadas y los dejo con el adelanto bye!!!!

* * *

-oh luna me paso lo que menos quería que pasara y con quien menos quería que sucediera-dijo por fin la castaña tirándose a llorar a los brazos de luna

-mm..hermione es malfoy verdad?- dijo seria luna mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello rebelde de la gryffindor

Hermione alzo rápidamente la mirada como su amiga sabia eso y solo asintió

-como lo sabes?- dijo sollozando la castaña

-lo supe desde que me contaste lo del beso – dijo seria mientras la abrazaba y continuo- dime hermione acaso es por lo que yo le dije?-

-que …que le dijiste luna cuando hablaste con el?-pregunto asustada hermione

-pues lo que pasa es que me lo encontré hace un rato y le dije que contigo no solo era puro beso-

-queee como le pudiste decir eso luna!!!-decía desesperada hermione

-pero lo mas raro es que pareciera que no te conocía, por que me pregunto que quien eras tu y cual era tu casa …acaso lo que te hizo fue por mi culpa?..perdóname amiga no fue mi intención te lo juro- dijo apenada luna a su castaña amiga

-no luna lo que me paso nadie tiene la culpa mas que yo …ya que nadie me obligo a enamorarme de el solo yo de tonta caí en su juego y se lo dije ….pero igual lo note raro pero pensé que se hacia tonto, por que le causo asco- dijo llorando la castaña mientras se abrazaba mas a luna y continuo- además snape se entero de lo que siento por el ..pero piensa que le hice algo para que el se comportara así…por que en algún momento llegue a pensar que yo le agradaba…lo crees luna…cuando un malfoy va a enamorarse de una sangre sucia …nunca!!!- decía triste


	16. GOD PUT SMILE UPON YOUR FACE

**_comentarios locuaces de la autora:_**

_HI DOMO DOMO DOMO!!!!!1_

_no tiene caso que diga algo ya que todo lo que tenia que decir ya lo dije en el 15 jeje solo que espero que les guste y su respectivo review jajaja_

_bueno no crean que no les voy a dar adelanto claro que si me dejo de llamar jossy si no lo hago jeje bueno disfrutenlo y me avisan de alguna inconformidad mi buzon de quejas y sujerencias esta abirto solo denle a GO!!!!!!!_

_MATA NEEEEE!!!!_

* * *

CAPITULO 16 .- GOD PUT SMILE UPON YOUR FACE

-Hermione….que te pasa..estas bien- preguntaba preocupado el rubio ala castaña que se había quedado inmóvil al igual que los dos sly

-s..s..sii…no te preocupes…solo una cosa malfoy…-no termino de decir ya que malfoy se paro delante de ella y le paso un dedo por los labios y le dijo acercando los suyos

-draco..soy draco- y le dio un fugaz beso que hizo que hermione se sonrojara blaise se orinara y pansy …riera?

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de golpe y entro snape furioso

-señorita granger que fue lo que le hizo a mi ahijado?- gritaba colérico y fuera de si el viejo y acercándose ala chica que retrocedía de miedo nunca en su vida había visto a snape así de enojado

-señor..y…y..yo no …es..- decía asustada hermione escondiéndose detrás de draco que la miraba sin entender ni una sola palabra y volteo a ver a snape y le dijo

-que demonios le pasa ehh deje a mi novia En paz me oyó!!!- dijo bien seguro de sus palabras

-draco…tu novia?- le susurro hermione al oído

-tu sígueme la corriente herms- le dijo por lo bajo el rubio desafiando a su padrino

-queeeeeeeeee?- gritaron snape y zabinni ..pansy en algún momento se sentó en una silla a disfrutar del espectáculo …como si ella ya supiera que eso iba a pasar

Snape tenia una cara inexplicable aferrandose ala cama como si en cualquier momento se fuera a desmayar

-no puede ser..que le ha hecho granger…ese no es mi ahijado ..no puede ser!!!!- decía snape horrorizado señalando a draco

Draco no entendía por que ese hombre tan horrible y de asqueroso cabello podía ser su padrino y de repente estallo en risas y dijo

-vaya de verdad esa cosa es mi padrino?- dijo ahora el rubio señalando al profesor que con las palabras de su queridísimo ahijado su cara se había vuelto de todos los colores primero verde luego morada después azul y ahora roja del coraje

-maldita mocosa tu …tu tienes la culpa pero esto no se quedara asi!!!- amenazo snape a hermione mientras le lanzaba un desmanius a draco que cayo inconciente a los pies de la castaña y snape continuo mientras lo recogía y se lo llevaba- míralo bien por que esta será la ultima vez que lo veras ..draco malfoy dejara de existir para ti …o mejor aun tu no existirás para el …yo me encargare de eso….ustedes dos síganme- dijo con rencor y un odio enorme a hermione que estaba arrodillada donde draco estaba tirado unos segundos antes y alzo sus ojo y vio como snape se llevaba a draco y zabinni lo seguía y por un segundo creyó haber visto que pansy le miraba con tristeza y le decía " perdón" con los labios …pero solo fue su imaginación quiso pensar la castaña

Después de estar un rato ahí se levanto cuando llego madame pomfrey que prácticamente la corrió y se dirigía ala sala común de gryffindor para contarles a sus amigos lo ocurrido pero recordó el oso que paso con harry y lo menos que queria era darle la explicación de por que salio corriendo como loca después de encontrarlos a el y a ginny asi que mejor cambio de rumbo y se fue ala sala de los menesteres total el ed tenia tiempo de no utilizarla así que cuando ya se encontraba frente a la puerta paso tres veces y nada no podía entrar

-quien podría estar ocupándola en este momento- se dijo hermione así que se acerco ala puerta para tratar de escuchar algo y no lo logro

-mmmm.. demonios me lleva …por que demonios no ocupan otro lugar parece que no saben que yo la voy a utilizar..demonios…demonios.y demonios!!!!!- decía enojada la castaña mientras se daba la vuelta para irse ala sala de los premios anuales y al dar la vuelta escucho voces

-ronnie!!..ya para …no hagas eso..ya..jaja- decía una chica

-oh..anda solo uno mas y ya …si recuerda ella no nos puede ver si no me mata!!-decía la voz de su pelirrojo amigo

-mmm esta bien solo por que soy compartida dejare que vayas a verla- decía la voz femenina entre risas

-mm no te molestes sabes muy bien que había quedado con ella en el desayuno no viste que después de que estuve con hermione me cito-decía enojado el chico

-oh no puede ser es ron y con otra chica!!!!!...no lo puedo creer es un maldito..y luna que lo quiere tanto!!!- se decía a si misma la castaña

Así que se armo de valor y salio del pasillo cuando noto que su amigo estaba solo

-ronald weasley eres un maldito infeliz..y luna ¡!!!- gritaba enojadísima la chica y ron salto del susto cayendo en el suelo y hermione se tiro encima de el para darle unos buenos golpes a su amigo

-no..no..no hermione ..mira lo que pasa es que..- decía nervioso el chico que parecía mas miedo que otra cosa

-nada desgraciado- decía enojada la chica dándole de manotazos mientras el pelirrojo se defendía y detenía a hermione y la volteo y se puso encima de ella

-mira hermione no se que viste ni me importa pero yo adoro a luna ¡!!- dijo enojado ron

-pues no parecia eso hace un rato cuando te estabas besuqueando con una mujerzuela por que eso es lo que es ehhh!!- contesto de mala gana la castaña

Ron ante el comentario no pudo aguantarse la risa y la soltó para tirarse al piso

-jajajajajaja…jajajaja no lo puedo creer es una locura ..lo que tu viste fue…jajajaja hay hermione no lo pudo creer tu la gran sabia … no te diste cuenta que con la mujerzuela con la que me estaba besando …era mi luna!!!-decía divertido ron

-que!!!!..no me vas a ver la cara ehh yo se lo que vi…bueno lo que oí esa no era la voz de lunny!!!- decía nerviosa la castaña que ahora que lo pensaba si se oía como luna

-aja pues no se que es lo que pienses ehh pero pues como dice mi mama…" el león piensa que todos son de su condición"…bueno herms te dejo tengo que….-pero hermione no lo dejo terminar

-y tu crees que me la voy a creer…además a esa fulana le dijiste que no querías que "ella" los viera quien mas que luna tienes miedo que te cache verdad…nunca lo pensé de ti ronald weasley nunca!!!!!- decía hermione desesperada y aguantándose las ganas de saltar de nuevo sobre el pelirrojo y partirle la cara a golpes

Ron solo reía divertido por como se ponía su amiga como si ella fuera la novia y eso a hermione le molesto aun mas ya le iba a decir otras cosas mas cuando de pronto ron le dijo

-hermione estaba con luna por que se supone que hace ya 15 minutos tendría que estar con mcgonagall cumpliendo mi castigo por estarme besando con luna en el comedor pero pues gracias ti no va a ser una semana sino tres …muchas gracias herms!!!- decía mas divertido que molesto el pelirrojo

Hermione le creyó y se disculpo con su amigo y le dijo que le ayudaría con los deberes de la tarea y ron con eso se puso mas que contento ya que luna le había dicho que ella se los haría pero conociéndola no iban a estar muy bien que digamos y en cosas de la escuela le tenia mas confianza a hermione

Hermione decidió entrar ala sala de los menesteres que ahora estaba vacía en eso escucho unos pasos afuera y reconoció la voz era luna que trataba de entrar ala sala y la castaña abrió la puerta y dejo entrar ala rubia que se sorprendió al ver a su amiga ahi dentro, pensando horrorizada si hermione abra visto todo lo que hizo con ron ahí

-h..h..hermione.. cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- decía nerviosa luna

Hermione solo sonrió picaramente y luna se sonrojo pensando que hermione los había visto pero hermione no era tan mala y le dijo

-acabo de llegar…por que..apoco aquí estabas?-pregunto inocentemente hermione

-mmm…pues es que …ron…y yo…nooo no estaba aquí desde el ED!!1- dijo por fin luna sentándose en un sillón púrpura

-ahhh …pues yo pensé que si…como vi a ron pensé que estabas con el – dijo sonriendo

-ahh…no como crees a ron no lo veo desde la cena…d..donde estará?-pregunto tontamente luna a hermione que sonreía mas ante la reaccion de la chica

-mmm pues me dijo que lo castigaron y me pidió ayuda con sus deberes …-

-ahh que bueno..mmm..y h..hermione que haces aquí sola- cambio de tema luna

-ahh pues quería estar sola un rato- contesto hermione mirando melancólicamente ala ventana

-ohh ya entiendo si quieres me voy y te dejo sola- dijo luna triste

Hermione se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa y le dijo

-no luna como crees dije quería ahora que estas tu me gustaría contarte algo que me paso ..tienes tiempo?-pregunto la castaña

-Claro herms ..sabes que me puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras siempre y cuando no este con ronnie- dijo sinceramente luna

-gracias amiga – dijo hermione triste, luna noto que los ojos de su amiga se llenaron de lagrimas pero esta se aguantaba las ganas de llorar aprentando los puños en su rodillas

-hermione estas bien ..que te paso cuéntame- le preguntaba preocupada la rubia

-oh luna me paso lo que menos quería que pasara y con quien menos quería que sucediera-dijo por fin la castaña tirándose a llorar a los brazos de luna

-mm..hermione es malfoy verdad?- dijo seria luna mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello rebelde de la gryffindor

Hermione alzo rápidamente la mirada como su amiga sabia eso y solo asintió

-como lo sabes?- dijo sollozando la castaña

-lo supe desde que me contaste lo del beso – dijo seria mientras la abrazaba y continuo- dime hermione acaso es por lo que yo le dije?-

-que …que le dijiste luna cuando hablaste con el?-pregunto asustada hermione

-pues lo que pasa es que me lo encontré hace un rato y le dije que contigo no solo era puro beso-

-queee como le pudiste decir eso luna!!!-decía desesperada hermione

-pero lo mas raro es que pareciera que no te conocía, por que me pregunto que quien eras tu y cual era tu casa …acaso lo que te hizo fue por mi culpa?..perdóname amiga no fue mi intención te lo juro- dijo apenada luna a su castaña amiga

-no luna lo que me paso nadie tiene la culpa mas que yo …ya que nadie me obligo a enamorarme de el solo yo de tonta caí en su juego y se lo dije ….pero igual lo note raro pero pensé que se hacia tonto, por que le causo asco- dijo llorando la castaña mientras se abrazaba mas a luna y continuo- además snape se entero de lo que siento por el ..pero piensa que le hice algo para que el se comportara así…por que en algún momento llegue a pensar que yo le agradaba…lo crees luna…cuando un malfoy va a enamorarse de una sangre sucia …nunca!!!- decía triste

-pero hermione alo mejor el de verdad te quiere- la consolaba luna

-no luna eso solo es un sueño es imposible que el me quiera como yo a el lo mejor escomo dice snape que el se olvide de mi que me borren de sus recuerdos yo le traigo muchos problemas …solo me quedare con las cosas buenas-

-p…pero hermione!!!...no te rindas si lo quieres y el a ti luchen …-

-Es un malfoy ..luna un malfoy sabes perfectamente que un malfoy nunca cambia cuantas mujeres han tenido y siguen igual de malditos-

-pero hermione tu no eres cualquier mujer tu eres hermione puedes hacer cambiar a malfoy, el es diferente de su papa hasta lo llegue a ver feliz cuando se entero que su padre murió- trataba de darle ánimos a hermione

Hermione solo se le quedo mirando y recordó ese día

flash back

-hermione!!!!!- decía harry entusiasmado corriendo hacia la castaña

-harry estas bien y ron donde esta?- decía la chica preocupada

-ahh en la enfermería –decía el moreno tratando de esquivar la mano de su amiga que quería tocarle el hombro herido

-harry pero mírate como estas no puede ser les fue?.- preguntaba la castaña

Pero tropezó con alguien y vio que era malfoy

-mal…-pero no termino por que malfoy la dejo con la palabra en la boca solo le escucho decir molesto

-maldita sea para que demonios me querrá el viejo…?-

ya le iba a repelar pero harry le dijo por lo bajo

-me imagino que dumbledore lo llamo para decirle que lupin mato a su papa ….lucius por poco y me mata- decía el chico con cierto rencor

Hermione solo miro como draco iba caminando lentamente al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de os dos gry

Después de un rato lo volvieron a encontrar y al chocar con ella solo dijo

-hoy es un día magnifico no lo crees…granger?-

-p…pero malfoy …tu padre…fue? Dijo sorprendida hermione por la actitud del rubio

-hay granger no me eches a perder mi día- y se fue sonriendo como si estuviera extremadamente feliz

fin flash back

Ese día fue sumamente extraño ya que draco malfoy no volvió a ser como antes ..nunca mas

-tienes razón …ese fue la primera vez que vi una sonrisa sincera en la cara de draco- dijo mas tranquila la castaña

Había decidido no darse por vencida y luchar por lo que mas quería …draco malfoy…su draco…solo

* * *

_Que onda apoco no estuvo chidoooo!!!! ami me gusto pero claro como no me va a gustar si yo lo hice!!!_

_bueno como no tengo mas que decirles ahh solo una cosa ojala y se den una vuelta por mis mis songfics:_

_**sentimental **que esta muy chistoso y **si tu no estas aqui** ...solo espero que puedan escuchar la cancion mientras lo leen_

_bueno los dejo con el adelantoooooooo!!!!!_

* * *

-hasta que abriste los ojos draco- decía zabini alado de la cama del rubio

-queeee?- decía alarmado el rubio mirando en todas direcciones esa no era la enfermería …..

-en eso reacciono y se acordó de algo extremadamente importante salto de la cama y tomo a blaise de la camisa y le dijo

-hermione?...donde esta hermione?-

Zabini al principio se asusto por como reacciono el rubio, pero lo miro mas detenidamente y dijo en un susurro que apenas escucho draco

-….jaja quien lo diría…un malfoy y una sangre sucia- dijo lo ultimo con sorna

Draco no sabia por que pero no le agradaba esa palabra..Lo miro mas de cerca y le dijo

-dimeloo!!! Donde esta hermione?.. un momento acaso tu no eres tu el que estaba en la enfermería cuando ….- pero de repente un mareo impidió que siguiera hablando y fue a dar a los pies de blaise que de inmediato lo levanto y lo recostó en la cama y callo en un profundo sueño

Blaise seguía cuidando de draco cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio a….

-uhm- logro decir draco cuando sentía los rayos del sol en sus cara de repente una voz hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y la intensa luz del sol no le dejara ver a la dueña de tan hermosa voz que el conocía perfectamente

-hermione?...donde estamos?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de levantarse de la cama

-shhhh…calma…donde estemos no importa lo importante es que estamos juntos- le dijo la voz En ese momento draco noto como la dueña de la voz se iba a cercando a el como para besarle……


	17. A RUSH OF BLOOD TO THE HEAD

matenme si quieren solo que si lo hacen ya no tendra final la historia ( rie malvada por su ocurrencia que le salvara el pellejo)

pido un millon de disculpas por haber estado out line por tanto tiempo pero se me atraveso algo en el camino de la vida y tuve que responder al llamado de la naturaleza disculpenme pero ahora si he traido dos nuevos cap aver que les parecen estan un poco deprimentes por que yo lo estaba asi que espero les guste he escrito otros fics mas espero tambien se pasen por mi lista y los leean significaria mucho para sobre todo uno de mis favoritos que se llama pensando en ti la verdad lo leo y lloro me da trsiteza y pena pero no lo puedo evitar asi demuestro mi estado de humor con mis fics

bueno loespero que les guste este nuevo cap los quiere jossy malfoy!!!!!

-adelante- decía dumbledore del otro lado de la puerta

La profesora macgonagall entro con semblante preocupado

-profesor?-

-se alo que vienes minerva…- dijo el anciano profesor mirándola por debajo de las gafas

-y no tengo la menor idea donde se encuentre el joven malfoy solo esperemos que este bien- dijo despreocupadamente

-pero señor el profesor snape?- decía nerviosa la maestra

-no os preocupéis severus nunca le haría daño a su ahijado- dijo sin mirarla

El profesor estaba inclinado sobre el pensadero, se podía notar como un joven de cabellos negros abrazaba el cuerpo muerto de una joven hermosa

-solo espero que este bien..Lo único que me preocupa es la felicidad del joven malfoy…..esta en las manos de la señorita Granger..Salvarlo…habrá que esperar a verlo en la próxima salida a hogsmade- dijo mientras revolvía ese recuerdo en el pensadero

-granger…… albus?- dijo con interés la mujer

Pero dumbledore no le contesto solo dirigió su mirada ala puerta y con un movimiento de varita abrió la puerta de golpe y ronald weasley callo de boca y se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo

-jeje…señor yo… - dijo avergonzado el pelirrojo bajo la severa mirada de la profesora macgonagall y la divertida de dumbledore

-señor weasleyl…pero que…..!!- le regaño la profesora

-s..s…si?- dijo nervioso el chico

-ya ya minerva…señor weasley un caramelo de limón?- dijo amablemente el anciano

Ron y la profesora lo miraban con los ojos desorbitados

-p..pero señor este joven…- dijo furica la profesora

-si minerva pero yo creo que el señor weasley no hablara…las cosas tiene que tomar su curso, no hay que apresurarlas- dijo mirando por encima de sus anteojos

Ron solo asintió

-hasta que abriste los ojos draco- decía zabini alado de la cama del rubio

-queeee?- decía alarmado el rubio mirando en todas direcciones esa no era la enfermería …..

-en eso reacciono y se acordó de algo extremadamente importante salto de la cama y tomo a blaise de la camisa y le dijo

-hermione?...donde esta hermione?-

Zabini al principio se asusto por como reacciono el rubio, pero lo miro mas detenidamente y dijo en un susurro que apenas escucho draco

-….jaja quien lo diría…un malfoy y una sangre sucia- dijo lo ultimo con sorna

Draco no sabia por que pero no le agradaba esa palabra..Lo miro mas de cerca y le dijo

-dimeloo!!! Donde esta hermione?.. un momento acaso tu no eres tu el que estaba en la enfermería cuando ….- pero de repente un mareo impidió que siguiera hablando y fue a dar a los pies de blaise que de inmediato lo levanto y lo recostó en la cama y callo en un profundo sueño

Blaise seguía cuidando de draco cuando las puertas se abrieron y vio a….

-uhm- logro decir draco cuando sentía los rayos del sol en sus cara de repente una voz hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe y la intensa luz del sol no le dejara ver a la dueña de tan hermosa voz que el conocía perfectamente

-hermione?...donde estamos?- pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de levantarse de la cama

-shhhh…calma…donde estemos no importa lo importante es que estamos juntos- le dijo la voz

En ese momento draco noto como la dueña de la voz se iba a cercando a el como para besarle…… pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y despertó en un lugar oscuro y sin luz y su cara llena de sudor

-vaya hasta que despiertas…draco…como te sientes- escucho que lo llamaba una voz fría

Y al voltear pensó que de nuevo el chico de la enfermería estaría en esa silla sentado pero se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro grasiento draco lo conocía….

-donde estoy?- dijo de nuevo levantándose y viendo a todos lados y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron ala oscuridad noto que era el mismo cuarto donde estaba antes con zabini

-no te preocupes estas a salvo…ahora yo te ayudare…- dijo severus snape acercandose a su ahijado

Draco se quedo inmóvil mirando sin poder hacer nada ala parecer snape le habia aplicado un hechizo inmovilizador y sus ojos se abrieron mas cuando snape poso su mano en su pecho y otra en su cabeza

Tenia unas enormes ganas de gritar ala única persona que de seguro lo ayudaría y cuando sintió que el hechizo se debilitaba quiso deshacerse del acercamiento del profesor y se incorporo para observar lo que el hombre estaba haciendo de pronto una cegadora luz plateada entro en sus ojos sintiendo que ese débil hilo le iba consumiendo la vida y se iba a apoderando de todo lo bueno que tenia en ese momento y sin darse cuenta su cuerpo convulsiono y callo secamente de nuevo ala cama y quedo intensamente dormido

-listo …draco..no te preocupes yo nunca permitiré que nada te pase….perdóname pero lo que sentías solo te llenara de odio y ..no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo sufrí…no de ninguna manera.. draco estas libre…- dijo difícilmente snape cayendo a los pies de la cama

En el comedor

-herms estas bien?- pregunto harry a su amiga y esta solo lo miro y suspiro

Harry y ron se miraron extrañados desde el martes que desapareció malfoy hermione estaba triste …la veían deambulando por el castillo como un fantasma sin alegría alguna o ganas de seguir viviendo ..la vida le daba igual..hasta faltaba a algunas clases

-jefmaioni…adegafte..foy famos fa fofmaide- decía ron con la boca llena de comida

Harry lo vio y sonrió preparándose para burlarse de el cuando hermione le gritara que no fuera cerdo y todo el repertorio que le sacaba cuando hablaba así pero no sucedió

De nuevo los dos chicos se miraron y ron solo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo por lo contrario harry la observo cuando de pronto sin avisar hermione se levanto sin haber probado bocado y salio del comedor

-ron creo que a hermione le pasa algo malo- dijo preocupado el moreno y el pelirrojo asintió con preocupación este sabia perfectamente que su tristeza tenia que ver con la desaparición de malfoy se habia dado cuenta en el despacho de dumbledore, los dos querían mucho a hermione, como una hermana pequeña y les dolía no saber en que le podrían ayudar

-crees que deberíamos hablar con ella?- pregunto ron sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-no ron creo que ella no quiere que nosotros nos enteremos por que esta así…cuando este preparada y confié en nosotros lo sabremos- dijo tristemente el moreno ron solo lo observo tranquilo harry pensaba igual que el…tenían que darle tiempo….las cosas no se iban a apresurar

Hermione salio del castillo para estar un rato en el único lugar donde se sentía a gusto el árbol a lado del lago y pensar en lo único que tenia en la mente estos días:

Draco malfoy

Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y susurro abrazando se a sus piernas

-draco..donde estas?...por que te fuiste?- se abrazaba mas a sus piernas como si estas fueran su refugio y lloro mas sin poder detenerse

Así estuvo un rato hasta que una voz hizo que levantara la vista

-yo también quisiera saberlo granger- le dijo pansy parkinson sentándose junto de ella

Ala castaña le pareció muy raro pero por alguna razón ya no le tenia rencor…lo de viktor había quedado en el pasado

Al parecer pansy también lo noto ya que esta le dijo abrazándose a sus piernas también

-se lo que estas pensando..Ha de ser raro estar sentada y platicando con la chica que te…- pero hermione no la dejo terminar

-estamos a mano parkinson tu te enamoraste de mi novio y yo ...Pues me enamore de …bueno tu sabes...Uno no elige ...Sabes?- y sonrió melancólicamente

-en eso tienes razón ...Granger...yo estoy muy preocupada por draco …Desde ese día en que el profesor snape se lo llevo no lo he visto ni se donde esta algo me hace pensar que blaise sabe algo pero creo que snape lo tiene amenazado solo me dijo que hoy volvería al colegio..Aprovechando la salida a hogsmade- dijo pansy tirándose al piso

-parkinson por que me dices esto?- dijo extrañada la castaña por la acción de la sly

-por que quiero a draco- pero entendió en la mirada de hermione que lo había dicho mal y corrigió..- como amigo y por que lo aprecio quiero que no sufra y que sea feliz- dijo sonriéndole a hermione que la miraba anonadada

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo molesta la gry

-mucho granger ...mucho no tienes idea cuanto...Draco te quiere y desde hace mucho tiempo sino es que desde que te conoció – dijo secamente la morena y continuo- yo no lo quería reconocer…Tantas peleas contigo solo contigo habiendo muchas mas…yo por ejemplo- dijo sonriendo

-pero siempre me hizo la vida imposible como me va a querer..- dijo mas triste que antes hermione

-granger tu no conoces a draco el es así, el demuestra así su interés en alguien a mí por ejemplo ni me pelaba...Ahh pero si decía algo de ti …me decía " no te metas con granger ...ella es mía"…al principio me decía que solo el te podía molestar...Pero luego observaba que se ponía a pensar mucho tiempo en ti según planeaba lo que te haría al otro día...pasaba horas pensando en ti y eso me dolía pero ..Cuando conocí a viktor todo cambio me di cuenta de la verdad: draco es mi amigo …mi mejor amigo- y le sonrió sinceramente a hermione que estaba alado suyo con lagrimas de alegría en los ojos

-bueno me voy eso es todo tengo una reputación sabes?- dijo divertida la morena se levanto se dio media vuelta y saludo a hermione con la mano pero cuando dio un paso dijo de espaldas todavía

-granger?-

-dime?- dijo amablemente la castaña

-que coño esperas para ir por draco!!!!!!- grito la morena volteándose y sonriéndole a hermione

Esta le contesto la sonrisa se paro paso alado de pansy y la abrazo y le dijo gracias y salio corriendo hacia el castillo para vestirse y encontrar a draco

-granger…Tonta…es muy lenta- dijo pansy que se acercaba al chico moreno que estaba alo lejos

-ya blaise ya le dije ...solo falta esperar si draco …- pero blaise la callo y le dijo

-solo espero que no le haya hecho nada el profesor- dijo preocupado

Y caminaron los dos hacia el castillo pensando en que si habían hecho lo correcto

O tas solo fue un impulso de aquellos que puede llegar hacer feliz ala gente...

sorry por los horrores ortograficos es que me emocione escribiendo y asi lo deje no le compuse nada por que me parecio perfecto asi y si lo componia capaz y le cambiaba algo lo siento pero si hay alguna palabra que n entiendan con gusto les explicare

( quien eres tu y que le has hecho a jossy malfoy?...)

perdon es que mi yo interior me desconoce jejej

sera que por fin hermione y draco sean felices?...(espero que no para que draco se quede conmigo kyaaaaa!!!)

ojala y me regalen un bonito y brillante review


	18. LIVERS FOR LIVING

espero les guste mucho este si esta muy bueno ehh esta intrigante...cuanto odio a snape...maldito ojala y lo hiervan en aceite!!!!!!

bueno dejemos el odio de lado y mejor enterense que paso despues

los quiere un chorro

jossy malfoy

please dejenme rw please lo quiero recuerden que por eso lo voy querer muchio mas!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sábado 10:30 am

-hermione!!!!...guau…no que no ibas a ir- decía ginny soltándose del abrazo de su novio ( todos sabemos quien es no? U.u)

Hermione se veía realmente hermosa llevaba una falda blanca corta con un listón rosado tejido como cinturón y una blusa que parecía saquito rosado igual y unos zapatitos que parecían de princesa con el cabello recogido en una cola alta que dejaba escapar unos mechones en su nuca

Gracias ginny- dijo la castaña sonrojándose y riendo tímidamente

-mm veo que ya estas mejor- dijo tristemente harry dejándolas solas

Hermione lo vio con pena ya que se imagino que esto pasaría pero ella no seria capaz de decirle a sus dos mejores amigos que estaba perdidamente enamorada de draco malfoy y que si ella estaba tan feliz era por que lo iba a ver aunque no estuviera muy segura de eso

-hermione dime la verdad – decía seria la pelirroja sentándola en una banca cerca del grupo que salía a hogsmade

-lo has visto?- y la miro detenidamente

Hermione sabia que a Ginebra weasley no se lo podía ocultar y también sabia que ella no le diría nada a harry

-ginny yo…- pero un gran abrazo hizo que callara…ahora era luna la que estaba adulando a hermione por su apariencia ginny solo rodó los ojos

-hermione que paso por que tan cambiada… tu siempre te vistes toda ñenga igual que yo…no me digas que te encontraste a….- pero ginny le tapo la boca (ahora ella era la escandalizada de que todo el mundo se enterara)

-luna…cállate….aquí hay mucha gente mejor en hogsmade platicamos con mas calma-dijo mirando a todos lados

Pero luna se soltó de la mano de ginny se volteo a ella y le dijo

-nooooo!!!-

-tiene que ser ahora por que en hogsmade ronnie y yo nos vamos a estar besando y apapachando por todo el día jajaja- decía orgullosa la rubia sin notar la cara de asco que ponía ginny al imaginarse a su hermano comiéndose a besos a luna no era que le desagradara la pareja pero le era desagradable tener esas imágenes de su hermano en su cabeza

-por dios luna calla- suplico ginny alo que luna no entendió pero hizo cazo

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a hermione como esperando la respuesta y esta solo se movió incomoda en la banca ya que estaba en medio de sus mejores amigas

-y bien- dijeron las dos acercando mas sus caras a la castaña que ya no pudo resistir mas y lo dijo …bueno mas bien lo grito

-voy a ver a draco!!!!-

Todos absolutamente todos voltearon a verlas y hermione se comenzó a encoger de la vergüenza ginny y luna solo sonrieron complacidas

-ahh- dijeron las dos finalmente como si ya lo supieran

Hermione las miro y dijo

-eso es todo …eso es todo lo que me van a decir … no me van a sermonear ni nada por el estilo ..Tu ginny que me dices- decía impresionada la castaña por la reacción de sus amigas

-no- dijeron las dos

-por que?….un momento no me preguntaron donde ni nada eso ya es muy raro…aguarden…ustedes ya sabían!!!- decía desesperada la castaña parándose de la banca

Las dos cómplices solo sonrieron y se agarraron de las manos y asintieron tomaron la mano de hermione y le dijeron mientras estrellitas aparecían entre ellas

-nosotras solo queremos que seas feliz- y la abrazaron

Hermione sonrió pero recordó y las soltó

-aja!!! Y si sabían por que no me dijeron nada..,Traidoras!!!-

Luna y ginny se miraron y se sentaron de nuevo

Luna por fin hablo y dijo

-ronnie dijo que no te dijera nada…-

-que????...decía fuera de si la castaña..Nunca se imagino que su amigo ron fuera capaz de causarle tanta angustia

-espera hermione – le dijo ginny

-ahhh ya se me imagino que ron y harry se estuvieron burlando de mi mientras me veían como deambulaba por los pasillos del castillo mas muerta que viva…si vamos a reírnos de ella harry- decía burlándose del pelirrojo

Las dos chicas solo la miraban como no reconociéndola ginny por fin hablo y dijo

-harry no sabe nada….-dijo con tristeza por que ella sabia que su novio estaba mas que preocupado por hermione

Ahora luna dijo:

-ron me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie…yo lo note raro después de que regreso de su castigo y fue ahí donde me dijo y yo le conté a ginny pero el me dijo que tu te tenias que enterar sola que no apresuráramos las cosas..- y vio como hermione no se creía nada entonces continuo- herms….mira lo que pasa es que ron oyó una conversación entre dumbledore y mcgonagall-

Hermione se sorprendió y solo se sentó se dejo caer en la banca junto con sus amigas que la miraron extrañadas

-y que escucho luna?- le pregunto ala rubia y esta le dijo

-Solo me dijo que escucho que dumbledore le decía a macgonagall que se tranquilizara que draco estaba bien ,que snape nunca le haría daño a su ahijado solo que temía por la felicidad de draco y que solo tenían que esperar a que llegara en la salida a hogsmade -

Hermione recordó las palabras de pansy

-blaise!!- dijo y se levanto rápido y salio corriendo en busca del sly

-hermione ¡!!!- gritaron las dos chicas sin éxito alguno ya que hermione estaba desesperada por que le dijeran en realidad que le pasaba a draco y si se encontraba bien

En las mazmorras

-blaise crees que granger pueda ayudar a draco- pregunto pansy sentada en el piso frente ala chimenea

-eso espero pansy- dijo blaise alado del sillón verde en el que se sentaba draco siempre que los iba a visitar

De pronto una niña de tez blanca y de rubios cabellos se acerco a blaise y le entrego un pergamino

Los dos sly se extrañaron y lo leyeron

_Los espero en leal aula de pociones no tarden tengo algo que hacer_

_Draco_

Los ojos de pansy se llenaron de lagrimas y los de blaise de alegría y salieron corriendo en busca de su amigo pero no se percataron que una castaña los siguió al verlos

Llegaron frente ala puerta y llamaron esta se abrió dejándolos pasar entraron pero no cerraron del todo la puerta y hermione pudo escuchar perfectamente las conversación solo que no reconocía la voz del otro muchacho por un momento pensó que era draco pero esa voz sonaba fría y distante

-profesor!!!- dijeron pansy y blaise al encontrarse con snape

- siéntense – dijo secamente el profesor

-pero acaso no era draco el que iba a estar aquí- dijo blaise desilusionado

Snape solo los miraba atentamente y cerro la puerta de golpe al parecer se había dado cuenta de la presencia de hermione

-quiero que pongan mucha atención alo que les voy a decir- Los dos sly asintieron temerosamente

-draco ya no volverá al colegio y se cabo…solo hoy lo podrán ver y en la salida a hogsmade- dijo y salio del aula chocando con hermione al salir

-señorita granger no sabe que es de mala educación espiar Alos profesores?...25 puntos menos para gryffindor – y la dejo parada pensando en 101 formas de acabarlo

Cuando vio que pansy y zabini salieron ..Busco la cara de pansy que estaba llorosa- y esta solo se tiro a abrazarla

-Pansy que ha pasado donde esta draco?-pregunto temerosa hermione temiendo que la respuesta que le dieran fuera horrible

-No me digas que el esta…- y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

-no seas tonta granger ..Draco esta bien- dijo blaise caminando por delante mientras pansy se abrazaba mas a hermione mientras decía

-ya no va a volver snape nos dijo que hoy seria la ultima vez que lo veremos se va a ir!!- decía desconsoladamente pansy

Hermione se quería volver loca en ese momento no podía snape no podía separarla de draco…No lo iba a permitir

-no eso si nooo!!!- dijo decidida hermione ya los habían separado por un tiempo esta vez no lo iban a hacer para siempre

Pansy y blaise la miraron y sonrieron

-ja draco tenia razón en decir que eres diferente granger solo espero que no sea tarde- y

le sonrió tímidamente a hermione que le devolvió la sonrisa

Los tres iban juntos por todo el castillo todos los alumnos los observaban con las bocas abiertas nunca en sus jóvenes vidas llegaron a pensar que serian testigos del momento en que los sly fraternizaran con los gry al parecer las reacciones le parecían muy divertidas a blaise que le susurro a hermione

-granger creo no lo pueden creer jaja-

-mmm si es cierto estan que no lo creen – dijo divertida pansy acercándose a hermione

Hermione solo rió y le dijo a blaise en juego

-creo que deberíamos besarnos para que lo terminen de asimilar no crees cosita…jajaja-

La cara de blaise se volvió como un tomate

-no seas idiota granger –

Las dos chicas reían de la ocurrencia de hermione hasta que llegaron junto al grupo

La profesora macgonagall los vio y casi se cae de la impresión

Blaise bromeando con Granger y parkinson defendiéndola?

Se enderezo los anteojos y dijo

-bien jóvenes espero que lo pasen bien y sigan como hasta ahora ..Hogwarts es una institución mágica respetable que no necesita que sus alumnos se comporten como un montón de inútiles barbajanes que afecten su …bla..bla..bla..bla..bla- eso era lo que oían harry y ron ya que solo ponían atención al nuevo trío de oro

Hermione-pansy-blaise

A ron le entraron los celos y se acerco a los tres nuevo amigos

-que ocurre aquí?- exigio una explicación ron

-esto weasley es convivencia entre casa que no nos enseñan eso en hogwarts- dijo amablemente pansy

-se lo que me enseñan parkinson- dijo enojado

-no lo parece ron- dijo hermione

-hermione que haces con el enemigo?- dijo levemente ofendido

-enemigos ron?...por que son enemigos?...- lo reto la castaña

-pues por que siempre te hacen …nos hacen la vida imposible-dijo orgulloso de su repuesta

Blaise y pansy se dieron cuenta que el comentario de ron tenia mucho sentido y se sintieron avergonzados

-pero eso cambio no es así blaise- dijo la voz del niño que vivió que venia junto con luna y ginny que les sonreían a los dos sly

Pansy y blaise se sorprendieron que harry dijera eso sobre todo el

-harry pero que coño estas diciendo quienes son ustedes y que le han hecho a mis amigos- decía melodramáticamente ron

-hemos madurado…-dijo luna con voz cansina

-no siempre vamos a ser enemigos sabes ron?- dijo por fin pansy

-p..p..Pero ustedes ...y draco …- pansy hermione y blaise se miraron si no se daban prisa no llegarían a tiempo a ver a draco antes de irse para siempre

Y como si no fuera poco comenzó a llover y la maestra dijo

-jóvenes entren al castillo saldrán hogsmade mas tarde-

Harry observo la cara de desilusión de los 2 sly y de hermione

Entonces dijo con las manos en os bolsillos

-en escoba es mas rápido no creen? -Dijo mirando a los tres

Hermione lo miro con alegría al parecer el la entendía y aceptaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia draco

Y sin mas salio corriendo por la saeta de fuego de harry

Pansy y blaise tardaron un poco más si no hubiera sido por el comentario de ron

-idiotas que esperan ¡!!- y los dos sonrieron y salieron detrás de hermione por fin podría ver a draco

El problema era que le dirá cuando lo viera?

Y así por primera ves a hermione granger estaba viviendo su vida como draco le enseño…con pasion y se monto ala escoba para ir a buscar al hombre que más a amado en la vida

que les ha parecido esta bueno o no digamne please eso me hace continuar con esta linda historia yo me pregunto quien sera la mujer que snape quiere olvidar...pero tonto una amor tan fuerte como el de hermione y draco no va acabar asi no señor...!!!!! que la llama del amor brille en sus ojos!!!!!!! wiiii

los quiero hasta la prox!!!!!

yo amo draco y a harry!!!!!!

lo se estoy loca pero me omociona escribirles jeje los quiero !!!!..ahh ya se los dije bueno una segunda vez no esta de mas

chao y besos

jossy malfoy...fuera


End file.
